Book Two: James Sirius and the Secret of Preston Castle
by Monkeywoman14
Summary: James is back for his fourth year and things aren't going so great. Despite the fact that the evil Ryan Code was defeated last year James suspects that he's still up to no good. When James, Fred, and Alice discover a place called Preston Castle James has no doubts that Code is using it's magical powers for no good. It's up to James to save the wizard world. Another summary inside.
1. Preface

*This is book two please read Albus Severus James Sirius and the Muggle's Plot before reading this one.

Second summary: James is suspicious. The evil Ryan Code is up to no good *shocker* and James wants to find out what it is. When James, Fred and Alice discover a mysterious place called The Preston Castle they're determined to find out more about the odd place. As if that's not enough on they're hands James is getting injured and someone is using the Debilitates spell to make sure he isn't healed by magic. Join James for a year filled with Quidditch detentions, fights, and possible deaths.

* * *

Preface

_Death._

It wasn't a very amusing feeling to be staring down at the end of a wand. It was a laughable matter in a way actually. People say 'Oh what are the chances I'll die soon' well that's what I use to say. Now I'm in the death place of my Great Grandfather about to die. Wasn't that just great.

"Are you ready to die?"

My breathing was short and shallow. To be honest I was surprised I could still breathe. I had so many chances to die lately I found it hard to believe _this_ would be the end. All because of one clumsy mistake.

I stared my enemy in the face. "Is that really what you want? To be a murderer?"

"Oh, yes. It's the only way."

He stomped on my chest, probably to make sure I couldn't escape like last time. I never really put much thought into the way I'd die. In fact I'd never really thought that there was a good way to die, but anything but this was a good way to die. Technically I've almost died once but I didn't really remember it so it doesn't count. That's when the voice echoed in my head.

_It's not when, or where, it's how and why._

To most people those would just be random words. Words that meant nothing when you were about to die. To me it meant hope. It was like a flicker of light in a room full of darkness. Maybe just maybe I could get out of this. If I could just do what I needed to do before I die then it would be as bad…

As if reading my thoughts, he pushed down on my chest harder. He might as well crushed me to a pulp. No, I was not meant to survive. It was destiny that I die here on this very night. But that thought reminded me of something Ron Weasley used to tell me

_Sometimes you need to punch destiny in the face_

Now that was even more hope. It didn't matter if destiny wanted me to die. It wouldn't be the first time I weaseled my way out of something. Though I have to admit I didn't usually Tango with Death.

So instead of sitting down waiting to die. I kicked the idiot who was on top of me. Apparently he was one step ahead. "Nice try, Potter," he said. "But you don't make the rules. Have fun in hell. Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the new book. The secret of Preston Castle. I'm more than half way done and I half to say I'm really loving this book. Much better than the last one. So I'm planning to update based on how many reviews I get. If I get no reviews then I'll update 10 in ten days, if I get at least one review I'll update in one week and if I get three or more reviews then I'll update in five days. Sound good? Oh and I'll update a bonus chapter on holidays. And I'm Canadian so my holidays might be different then most of you readers. I'd also like to inform you that this book is narrated by James, Lily and Teddy. Albus narrates once or twice but not really. He's still in the story he just doesn't narrate. Anyway ta-ta good bye farewell.

-Monkeywoman14


	2. Gryffindor Rules, Ravenclaw Drools

Chapter 1: Gryffindor Rules Ravenclaw Drools

* * *

(James)

Being grounded was not fun. In fact I'd rather be in Potions class than here. You'd think that saving the fate of the world would be worthy of at least a medal but instead I was trapped in my house with nothing to do.

Last year my brother, Albus, and I defeated the evil Lucius Malfoy, and Ryan Code. They were trying to rule the world or something like that but thanks to me, Albus, our cousins, Rose and Fred, my friend Alice, Lucius' grandson Scorpius, and my God brother Teddy, the world was safe. Instead of a reward Al and I got grounded.

There was a knock on my door. "Leave me alone!" I shouted not in the mood to talk.

My Mum, Ginny, walked into my room despite my protest. "Honey, your cousins are here. Don't you want to come talk with them?"

"Who Jackson and Jessica?" I guessed. "No thanks."

"Fine if you want to be bitter than you can stay in your room all day." Mum left and shut the door.

I wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially with Mum. She was so annoying. She kept bothering Teddy, Al and I asking what we were doing in the forest. I made up a clever story about being dared to go into the forest by my arch rival Samuel Scone but she was still on our case.

I could hear Al and my little sister Lily playing with our cousins but I ignored them. Instead I pulled out my textbooks and did some homework.

I was interrupted half an hour later by a knock on my window. I went to open my window. I already knew it who it was. When I opened the window Alice crawled inside.

"Hey James," she greeted.

"Thank Dumbledore you're here. I was getting so bored. I resulted in doing my homework," I told Alice.

"Oh my you poor thing," Alice said in mock sympathy. "Where's Biscuit?"

Biscuit was a dog I found in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. He was an adorable mutt with sand colored hair. "Lily's taking him for a walk," I replied. "Since I'm not allowed to leave the bloody house."

"James, it's not that big of a deal. So what you get grounded? In your heart you know you did the right thing by defeating Code."

"James," whispered someone from behind the door.

"Come in, Lily," I said.

My little sister appeared in the doorway with my dog in her arms. "Something really weird happened on the walk."

"What was it Lils?" I asked kindly. Lily was the only person in my family- besides Fred- that wasn't annoying the crap out of me.

"Well, I know it sounds weird but Biscuit started glowing green."

"What?!" Alice and I shouted in unison.

"Well you know that boy in your year… Ryan? Yeah, he walked by and Biscuit started growling and then turned green."

"I told you it wasn't safe to keep a dog from the _Forbidden _Forest, James," Alice nagged.

"Would you shut up! Biscuit is harmless," I said defensively. Then I added, "Lily can you go get Albus for me? Tell him it's important."

Lately I haven't been talking to my brother. He was incredibly annoying and I hadn't spoken to him this summer except for the occasional insult. Alice, who took Divination, had seen that sometime during the school year Albus would lose my Dad's Invisibility Cloak. The Invisibility Cloak was my prized possession and even though Albus had done nothing so far he was still on the top of my Most Wanted list.

"Did you want something?" Albus asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Have you ever seen Biscuit do any weird things?" I asked my brother.

"Like what?"

"Like… oh I don't know… glowing green?" I asked accusingly. I had a feeling Albus had seen Biscuit glow green before but he just hadn't told me.

"No!" Albus shouted. "Just because something goes wrong in your life doesn't mean it's my fault, okay?"

Albus left and slammed the door. Alice looked at me. "You really should be nicer to Albus," she advised.

"Yeah and while I'm at it I should also rise Voldemort from the dead."

"Whatever, James. I have to go now see you later."

"No, Ally please don't go! I'll be bored out of my mind without you."

"Don't worry, Jamie, I'll be back in a couple hours."

I sighed as Alice climbed out the window. Alice and I lived right next to each other and the house were so close that we could literally climb through the window and get to each other's houses. My cousin Fred lived directly behind us so he often rode his broom to my house and climbed through the window. It was much funner- if Albus were here he'd point out that funner isn't a word but I don't care- than using the front door.

"James, would you please be a little nicer to your brother." My Dad was now standing in the door way. Why couldn't people just leave me alone?

I put up my hands defensively. "Hey, he was the one shouting at me."

"Why can't you two just get along?"

I snorted. "Oh yeah like you got along with Dudley."

Dad's life before Hogwarts was ruff so we didn't really mention it all that much. It was like an unofficially banned topic. I wouldn't usually go so low just to prove a point but Dad was really bugging me right now.

"Just stop fighting with your brother."

I jumped off my bed. I was furious now. "Why do you always take his side? Have you ever even considered that Albus is the one at fault."

"James, please."

"Oh, don't 'James, please' me! You like him better than me, just admit it."

"No I don't. Now please, James, I have work to do. Goodbye."

Dad left the room. I paced around angrily. I always knew Dad and Mum liked Albus better. It just confirmed my suspicions when he got grounded for two weeks and I got grounded for a month. It was July 15th and Albus was no longer grounded while I was up here in my room

"James," came a voice from behind my door. I was about to yell when I realized it was Lily.

"Come in," I said.

"James I was thinking about Hogwarts and I'm kind of nervous."

"Listen Lily, everyone is nervous at first. Even me. But to be honest there's nothing to worry about."

"I've been thinking about what house I want to be in. And of coursewant to be in Gryffindor but if I had to have a second choice I was thinking about Ravenclaw-"

"Let me stop you right there Lily. There is one very important thing I need you to remember while you're at Hogwarts and that is 'Gryffindor Rules Ravenclaw Drools'. It is known fact. Gryffindors are better than Ravenclaws. I would actually prefer Hufflepuff over Ravenclaw. But remember Gryffindors are the best."

"I thought you hated Slytherins."

"Yes, I do. But that is obvious. Slytherins suck. Ravenclaw, however, is a better house than Slytherin. Well at least that's what people think, they're wrong. Slytherin and Ravenclaw equally suck. You have to remember that Lily. They may be smart but they are absolutely horrible."

Lily nodded. "Got it. Gryffindor Rules, Ravenclaw Drools."

I smiled as Lily left. I had a smart little sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is one day late. I was on vacation and didn't get back until today. I also apologize that this chapter was quite short and boring. I kind of just needed it to introduce Albus's and James's fighting and I also wanted to write a little something with Lily in it since I haven't mentioned her a whole lot.

Things I'd like to mention...

1: Someone pointed out to me that it still said Spencio in Albus Severus, James Sirius and the Muggle's Trap. So I change that. It now said Debilitatus all the time. Sorry about that.

2: The title of the last book might not make sense and I'm not sure that I put the in the Q and A but that was actually not suppose to be the title. It's suppose to be The Muggle's Plot not the Muggle's Trap. I'm not sure if I should change it to Muggle's Plot or not because then some people who might search for the story might not be able top find it.

3: The same rules apply to this chapter. 0 reviews= Update in Ten days, 1 review= One week, and 3 or more reviews= Five days.

4: I don't think I mentioned this last chapter in my A/N so... I have to warn you that there are a few chapters before Hogwarts. Sorry but it has to be done that way.

-Monkeywoman14


	3. I Get Attacked By Inanimate Objects

Chapter 2: I Get Attacked By Inanimate Objects

* * *

(James)

"Okay were leaving now," Mum said kissing me, Albus, and Lily on the forehead. "Be good. If I hear one bad report then I'll never trust you alone again."

Mum and Dad were going on some sort of business in Australia while Albus, Lily, and I got to hangout around the house. She was going to have us stay with one of our many cousins but then Albus and I begged to have the chance to stay home alone and- after a lot of convincing- Mum and Dad agreed.

The only reason I wanted the house to myself was so that I could chillax without having my parents cramping my style. "Okay everyone behave themselves now," I told Lily and Albus once Mum and Dad left. "And I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Nuh-uh," Albus protested. "Mum said you aren't allowed to leave the house."

"Well guess what, Mum isn't here so I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care? All you need to know is that I'll be back before dark and you can't come."

Alice, Fred and I liked to go places together but Albus always wanted to come too. Mum usually made me take him with me so that he wouldn't feel left out. It made sense when he was eight but I didn't understand why he couldn't just find something else to do now.

"I'll tell mum," Albus threatened.

Under usual circumstances I'd just blackmail Al but I didn't really have time for that today. "I'll give you a galleon if you don't say a word."

Albus looked at me suspiciously. "Fine."

He was probably wondering where I got all this money from. Last year I made a bet with Scone and I won fifty galleons. Lately I had been bribing Albus a lot.

"'Kay see you guys," I said waving. I tossed Al the galleon and headed out the door. "Oh and if Neville comes by tell him I'm asleep or something."

One of Mum and Dad's conditions for us staying home alone was that we let Neville check up on us every once in a while.

I walked down the street and met Fred and Alice at the corner. "So where are we going?" I asked. Fred told Alice and I that he wanted to show us something cool. I had no idea what it was though.

"Can't tell you yet," Fred replied.

We began talking about random things like homework and school. Then we came upon the topic of teachers.

"It was a joke when they said Lucius was teaching, right?" Fred questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not," I said shaking my head. "We really are going to have a Death Eater teach us."

"What about Parkinson? Do you think she'll leave?" Alice wondered.

"I think that old bag is here to stay, unfortunately," I answered sadly. Parkinson was my least favourite professor at Hogwarts, next to Filch. I hated her guts, maybe even more than she a hated mine.

We continued walking until we stood at the top of a hill. "Race you down?" Fred challenged.

"You're on," Alice agreed giving herself a head start.

We raced down the hill and in the end Fred won. He was really fast.

"This is what you wanted to show us?!" I yelled at Fred. In front of us was a large wasteland. There was garbage and dirt everywhere.

"Yes, I dragged you guys all this way to show you a garbage dump," Fred responded sarcastically. "I actually wanted to show you that."

Fred pointed in the distance. I squinted but I had no idea what he was pointing at. I didn't exactly have 20-20 vision. "What is that?" I asked. "I can't quite see it."

"It's a house," Fred replied. "But there's something really weird about it."

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"Well… it's hard to explain. You'll see for yourself."

We all walked through the junk yard- which was kind of gross- not saying a word. I was really curious to see what the weird thing about this house was.

"Holy Crap!" Alice yelled as she stepped into the yard. Immediately she backed away from the house.

"What? What is it?" I asked, a little bit of panic creeping into my voice.

"See for yourself."

Nervously I walked into the yard of the house. The house was really… big. I know that makes me sound unintelligent but in my defense it_ was_ really big. (Okay not a good defense but it was big). That was basically the only thing I noticed about the house. The only other thing I noticed was the angle of the house. It seemed… slanted. It made it look like the house was towering over me. The size and angle of the house made it look an awful lot like a haunted house out of a kid's book.

"I swear nothing bad will happen to you," Alice promised.

Reluctantly I stepped closer to the Mansion. Immediately I felt colder. The temperature must have dropped 10 degrees Celsius. Along with the coldness I felt really dizzy. I wasn't sure if I was going crazy or not but I heard a voice in my head.

_You will not live much longer. You will be dead very soon. You'll fight for the world and lose without dignity because of your cowardly act. _

I felt weak. Like there was a giant weight on my shoulder. I could feel myself dropping towards the ground like the energy was being sucked right out of me. Ryan Code had a plan to destroy the Earth but ever since I'd stopped him I felt hopeful that I'd succeed. Now I felt like the hope was being drained from my body.

I felt a pull on the back of my shirt and before I knew it I had been dragged away from the mansion. "James, are you alright?" Alice and Fred asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm guessing that's not what happened to you guys."

"What happened to you?" Fred asked curiously.

When I explained what happened to me Fred shook his head.  
"For us-" he gestured to Alice and himself "-it just got colder and we got dizzy. No doubt what happened to you was the work of Code."

Ever since I told Fred about Code's plans and how he almost killed me, Fred had this crazy idea that everything that went wrong was the work of Code. If something got lost, it was Code. If it rained outside, it was Code. If Fred's favourite cereal wasn't in the cupboard, it was Code. To be honest this was probably the most sensible thing he accused Code of.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Code may be evil but he's not behind every inconvenience that happens in our lives, alright?"

"The weather-people predicted it would be sunny and then it rains, how do you explain that?"

We walked back towards the junk yard when something really weird happened. Everything in the junk yard started to shake. Out of nowhere trash started flying everywhere. At first it was just plastic bags and stuff like that but then everything started flying, I'm talking about scrapes of mental, car parts and old bike tires. All the garbage started flying towards me and I made a run for it. Despite my best efforts to dodge the trash, a piece of glass cut my arm. I tried running faster- maybe if I got out of the junkyard the things would stop chasing me- unfortunately I fell down on my arm. It twisted in some weird way and I was pretty sure I broke it.

I started running again but the pain in my arm slowed me down. When I was almost there a plastic bag attempted to strangle me. I threw it away and finally I was out of the junk yard and all the flying trash just fell back to the ground.

"James, are you alright?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I think I broke my arm," I moaned clutching my injured arm. Tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Only weak people cried.

"We have to go to your parents right away… oh right they're not here. We'll take you to my dad then."

"No!" I yelled. "Neville promised my parents that he'd tell them if anything went wrong. I don't want them to know I snuck out."

"What if we go to Teddy?" Fred suggested. "He's training to be a healer isn't he?"

"Well actually he's deciding between Healer and Auror. But yeah, that's a great idea."

"Fine. Let's go to Teddy," Alice agreed somewhat reluctantly.

We walked to Teddy's in silence. I was constantly wiping tears from my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if that really was Code. Maybe that was his house, or a relative's house or something. It was unlikely but I couldn't exactly think of a logical explanation for flying trash.

Once we arrived at Teddy's he invited us right in. We explained to him what happened and he tried to fix my cut. "I… I can't do it," Teddy admitted. "I don't understand… that is the spell to fix cuts."

"There's only one way to disable magic" I recalled.

Last year a fifth year at Hogwarts, Dennis Alter, gave me a book that was written by the original Marauders. The book was filled with all sorts of helpful spells and potions and prank ideas. One of the spells we found in there was _Debilitatus. _It was an incredibly dangerous spell that made an object unable to be fixed with magic. In this case my but wasn't able to heal.

"I don't think anyone whose alive knows that spell except you, me, Fred, Josh, Alice and Sirius," Teddy said shaking his head.

"Well then explain to me why you can't heal my cut."

"Okay… maybe your right." Teddy began pacing. His hair began to turn red. It always did that when he was frustrated.

"What are we going to do? My parents will be home tomorrow! If they see me like this I'll be grounded forever."

"I find it absolutely hilarious that you more worried about begin grounded then the fact that you have a broken arm and someone may be attacking you," Alice scoffed.

"C'mon James you better get back home. You're gonna be late; it's almost dark," Fred pointed out.

After leaving Teddy I had a bunch of thoughts running through my head. 1) Was this the handy work of Ryan Code? 2) Was it actually possible that someone else new the Debilitatus spell? And 3) How come birds can have wings but humans don't? I've always found that incredibly unfair.

"James you home!" Lily greeted as I walked through the door.

"Merlin's pants James! What happened to your-" I used my hand to cover Albus' mouth.

"Lily you should really go to bed," I said then added in a whisper, "And you come with me, Al."

I lead Al to my room and shut the door. "What happened James?!" Al shouted once we were alone. He grabbed my arm and started examining it. I noticed it was cut right next to my scar.

Last year when Albus and I fought some of Code's evil minions the attacked us with knifes and gave us scars. It went from my wrist to my elbow and now I had an identical bleeding cut right bedside the scar.

"It was nothing," I said dismissively. "Just make sure you don't tell mum, 'kay? And you have to help me hide my broken arm cause I can't fix it with magic."

"James, this is dangerous! How do you know Code's not going to try and kill you again?"

"That's my problem, Al. I think it might be Code but even if it is there's nothing we can do about. At least not right now."

I didn't feel like telling him that I broke my arm because random objects in a junk yard started chasing me and thankfully Al didn't ask. He just nodded, told me to be careful, and left.

No doubt my parents would ask me about this if they found out. I'd be grounded for even longer, which was something I did not want. When I was at Hogwarts I didn't mind being punished because I usually because of a really funny prank but when I'm at home I just feel like I'm trapped.

I tried to lay down and stay calm but I was in a lot of pain and I was really worried. What if Code really did try to kill me again? He'd already tried once. Last year he told me there was some sort of prophecy that said I was the chosen one and in order to destroy the world he'd have to kill me first. All I could say was I wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** I got three reviews last chapter so here's the chapter in five days instead of seven! I'd like to thank mabajama, Random Person with No Name, and jamesandlilypotter81 for reviewing this story. A couple things I'd like to say:

1: If you have any prank ideas, questions or ideas for the story please review and/or PM me. I might not use your ideas but I always like to hear them and there is a pretty good chance they'll get used unless it goes against my the plot of something.

2: If you have nothing to review about but you want to review tell me your favorite character from this series. Or someone you'd like to see more of.

3: I'd like to correct myself because someone explained to me that James and Lily's disability (I'm not sure how many of you know but lily has a very similar- if not the same- disability as James) is not Aspergers at all. I made a mistake. I'm very sorry. It is actually more ADHD. I call it ADHD with a twist. The twist is the fact that both of them have trouble keeping they're mouths shut. For example if Parkinson says "Are you paying attention?" James will automatically say whatever he is thinking which might be something like "I'm sorry, Professor, but your face is so hideous I find it much to hard to pay attention.

4: I'd just like to state that for the record no en knows of Sirius right now except James, Teddy, Fred, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. Sirius is currently sharing a house with Teddy and just like in his old life he doesn't go outside.

5: The deal for reviews is still on. But i decided to add something, every twenty reviews I'll post a bonus chapter. That might change depending on if I start getting dozens of reviews. Oh and I'll be updating an extra chapter on September 2nd because that's labor day. I'm not sure how many of you celebrate labor day but it's a holiday in Canada so I'll update.

-Monkeywoman14


	4. A Dog Shots Lasers At Me

Chapter 3: A Dog Shots Lasers at me

* * *

(Lily)

If there was one thing that pissed me more than being the youngest out of my large family it was being treated like I was five. James and Albus thought I was some little kid who spent all her time thinking about princesses and unicorns. Well, they were very wrong. I actually had opinions and ideas too and being Harry Potter's daughter I'd probably be taking part in whatever kind of trouble they were getting into at school.

I was incredibly excited that I was going to Hogwarts! It was exactly 33 days away (July 30th) or 792 hours or 4 weeks. I just couldn't wait. So I might be a little kid in that sense.

"Hey Lils," Albus called. "We're going to the park wanna come?"

"Sure," I replied. I wasn't sure who 'we' was but I didn't really care. I loved going to the park. Okay, I was a kid in that sense to. But there was nothing wrong with being a little childish.

When I met Al down stairs he was surrounded by several of our cousins and friends. Rose, Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo were there and so were Luna Scamander's kids Lysander and Lorcan.

"Have fun guys," James muttered bitterly from the hall.

"Why don't you come?" asked Al.

"I'm still grounded, and…" James trailed off and pointed to his arm. Even though my brothers hadn't told me what happened with James' arm I was lot like James in the sense that it as sneaky so I had eavesdropped on them and found out. I wasn't sure if James was serious when he said he got chased by junk yard materials but I had a hard time believing it.

I was about to leave for the park when James stopped me. "Can you take Biscuit please," he begged. "I still can't leave this bloody house and he hasn't been out for a while. Just don't let everyone see him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'll just hide him with my magic invisibility powers."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." James ran upstairs and reappeared a minute later holding silvery looking blanket. "This is the Invisibility Cloak. You can use it to make sure Biscuit isn't seen. Just… don't let Albus touch it."

I nodded and raced out the door. I covered Biscuit in the Invisibility Cloak. I wasn't as innocent as James seemed to think, I'd already known about the Invisibility Cloak. I liked to snoop around just like James. Both our parents said I was the perfect mix of Albus and James, I had the smarts of Al and the interest for school but I also had James' sharp and cleverness along with his sneaky pranking skills. Personally I thought I was more like James whether that was a good thing or not I didn't know.

"Did James ask you to bring Biscuit?" Al asked me in a whisper.

"Yes," I replied just as quietly. I guess Al knew that James didn't want anyone knowing about Biscuit. The only people who did know were me, Al, Teddy, Alice and James's dorm mates.

It wasn't too long before we arrived at the park. I said I wanted to go look around the forest but unfortunately Hugo wanted to come with me. Well, there goes my plan to walk Biscuit in peace.

"Fine come with me then," I said maybe a little too harshly.

"Why are girls always in such moods," Hugo muttered but followed me into the forest anyways. "Look, Lily," Hugo said once we were out of ear shot of the others. "I know your hiding something. I know James and Al are hiding something, I know all three of you are hiding something. You know me Lily, I'm not usually this curious. I wait for you to tell me something I don't come up and ask. This time though, this time I swear it has something to do with me…"

I frowned. I had no idea whether he was talking about Biscuit, or James' broken arm, or Ryan Code. Unless somehow they were all mixed. "Well, I'll tell you but you gotta swear not to tell anyone. You have to Shake Swear." Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Frank (Alice's little brother) and I had a secret handshake that we only used to make extreme promises.

"Shake Swear?" Hugo echoed. "this is serious. Deal."

You're probably thinking our handshake consisted of a bunch of cool twist and slaps and various forms of shakes, well your wrong. The shake Swear was just a simple handshake and a high-five while saying 'I swear.' Don't judge us we were seven when we made it.

We did our simple but meaningful slap swear then then I spilled all the beans. I never made a promise to James not to tell Hugo- only not to tell our parents or any other adults- but I still felt like I was betraying him more and more as I spoke. So much for being a loyal Gryffindor. "So basically," I began. "James has this arch enemy named Ryan Code. I don't know much about the bloke except for the fact that he tried to attack James and Albus on many occasions. Oh and he's evil."

"Oh really?" Hugo said sarcastically. "Usually people who attack other people are really kind hearted and innocent."

"Anyway," I continued. "James also has a broken arm-which is the main reason he didn't come to the park- he got it when Mummy and Daddy went away. He snuck out with Alice and Fred and came back with a large cut and a broken arm. He suspects it was Code but he can't be sure. Oh, and James has a dog that he got from the Forbidden Forest. I have no idea how you're connected to this but I think the dog, the arm, and Code… they're all connected. And somewhere in that mess we are to."

I unraveled the Invisibility Cloak revealing Biscuit. When I saw him I almost fell over in shock. He was glowing green again. Last time he did that Code was around and Biscuit immediately stopped glowing when Code left. I looked around but Code wasn't here. Was it possible that the very mention of his name would set Biscuit off.

I was pretty sure it was all defense. After all Biscuit was a small little dog from the Forbidden Forest, he probably needed defense against the evil things that lurked there. Code was evil so it must've activated Biscuit's glowing self defense shield.

I expected Biscuit to stop glowing in a few seconds or so. "Don't worry, Hugo. It's okay. He won't hurt you."

Hugo was backing away as if Biscuit were a dinosaur. Then Biscuit did something that compared to being chased by a dinosaur. My brother's cute little dog started to shot freaking laser beams. I know you must be thinking _Lily, honey, dogs do not shot laser beams _orpossibly you're thinking_ Do you need to go to St. Mungos? _But I swear I'm not _that_ insane.

"What about now Lily?" Hugo yelled. "Should I stay calm now?!"

"Would you calm down?" I begged Hugo. "Honestly you're such a worrywart."

I looked around for another sign of Code but there was none. Biscuit turned to face me. I tried smiling at him. It didn't work. I looked right in his eyes and I saw something that scared me more than the laser beams. Biscuit had the same colour eyes as James- a beautiful hazel colour that totally suited both of them. Right now though they were a reddy-orange. Like fire. I know it didn't sound scary but imagine being cornered by a psychopath with a lit torch oh and you have no weapons while he is armed with a gun. That was sort of what it was like to be cornered by your brother's dog who is from the Forbidden Forest and shots laser beams out of his paws.

The dog lifted up his paw and pointed it at me. A laser beam shot out of it. Possibly the most powerful one yet. He aimed it at me. I cringed and waited for the impact. There was no time to move. But the laser beam didn't sail directly at my stomach like I thought it would. It missed me by about a half an inch.

I was to shock to turn around right away but when I did I could faintly see a figure running away. He looked burned.

"Merlin's old wrinkly pants!" Hugo shouted. "I know him. That's… was that Ryan Code?"

"Um, I didn't get a good look but probably," I replied.

Biscuit looked up at me with those cute hazel eyes.

Hugo was looking at Biscuit too. "Wow," he said. "I guess when you're the kids of the people who defeated Voldemort there's no avoiding trouble."

I sighed. "Boy do you got that right."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. So it's been a week. Here's the new chapter. I know it's very short but also important. And you get the first chapter narrated by Lily! Hooray. hey go back to school in two chapters.

1: Again if you have any ideas feel free to review because I'm always open to ideas. Especially if you have any ideas about pranks I'm always running out of those.

2: This chapter is incredibly short. I might update another chapter today. A few reviews would definitely encourage me (hint, hint)

3: I will be updating another chapter on Monday for Labor Day. You know what's really weird? The fact that no one works on Labor Day. They should call it "No Labor Day" don't you think?

4: If there's anyone who you want to see more of in this story please review saying who ex: Dominique, Molly, Louis, Jonah Greengrass. Or whoever.

5: I'd like to thank Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson and teh Kane Chronicles series, for giving me the idea of this chapter title. It was based off "Bulls With Freaking Laser Beams" which was form The Throne of Fire. And well I'm at it I'm going to thank J.K Rowling for making this awesome series You rock JKR.

6: And if you want to review but don't know what to review about you could just tell me your favorite character. A simple "that was awesome" or "that sucked" would even satisfy me. Reviews are like the icing on the cake of awesomeness. Or the sunshine on a beautiful day.

-Monkeywoman14


	5. I learn to use Toiletries as a Weapon

4: I Learn to use Toiletries as a Weapon

* * *

(James)

Having a broken arm really sucked. You couldn't do anything. Even though I wasn't grounded anymore I still could barely leave the house. As if it wasn't hard enough to pretend I wasn't hurt. Do you know how hard it is to hide two giant scars and a broken arm from a very suspicious mum? Not easy.

"Hey, James, we're going to play Quidditch wanna come?" Albus asked in a taunting voice.

My stupid brother. Ever since I'd broken my arm he'd been asking me things he know I couldn't do. He just wanted to get me busted for sneaking out when mum and dad were away. Technically it wasn't breaking his promise that he wouldn't snitch.

What I absolutely despised about Albus was his 'I'm so innocent act.' He pretended like he was the good brother but really he was basically a mini me just way less awesome.

Albus had been taunting me saying things like 'Hey James can you reach that book on the top shelve' or 'Hey do you wanna play catch with the Quafle.' Usually Albus only acted like this after I didn't something to him but lately I'd pretty much left him alone. I was pretty sure he was mad because I was mad at him. But I had a fair reason to be mad. He was going to lose the Cloak!

"Yeah, James," my Mum encouraged. "Go play with your brother."

"My brother is an idiot," I said.

"James don't be mean!" Mum scolded. "Now apologize."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew I didn't apologize. There was no point. Apologies were overrated and meant very little. So what if someone was 'sorry' they did what they did there's no changing it and it was in the past.

"I'm not apologizing to that hypocritical slime ball," I sneered.

Albus looked angry. I didn't know why. He was the one who was acting like a five year old. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily giggling at her brothers who were yet again fighting.

"Yeah well… James snuck out!" Albus said suddenly. He covered his mouth and grabbed the air as if trying to take his words back.

"You little backstabbing two timing-" I began to swear so much that I was sure Mum would wash my mouth with soap- wouldn't be the first time- but for now she was unable to stop me. I was like a time bomb waiting to explode. My good for nothing brother deceived me. Albus and I had had a deal since we could talk. It was that brothers were brothers. Which basically meant we could hate each other as much as we wanted but we were still brothers and brothers didn't snitch. Apparently Albus had broken one of the sacred rules of the Bro Code.

Albus began crying. Honestly what a baby. "What's going on here?" Dad asked coming through the kitchen door.

"Albus is a dumb face!" I said and stormed out of the room.

"James Sirius Potter-" my mum began scolding.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Put a sock in it!"

I stormed up to my room and locked the door using magic. I could hear Mum coming up the stairs probably ready to lecture me but apparently she'd forgotten her wand because she couldn't open the door.

"Just go away," I muttered.

"James! Open this door now!"

I didn't answer instead I thought about old times. Old times when there wasn't such a competition between me and Al. When we were really little everyone used to pay more attention to the cute babies than they did to the much more lovable four-year old. After a couple years though when I was about seven people started treating Al, and I as equals again. Those were the years where there wasn't much of a competition.

I sighed and looked around the room. I saw a picture of me and Al at a carnival when I was about eight. That was one of my favourite memories of the years before the dark ages- which was what I called the years when Al started another the competitions up again.

We were sitting on a ride called the Scrambler. It was this really awesome ride that spun you in a circle while you moved up and down vertically. It was really fast and really cool. I had my arm around my little brother in a protective sort of way. It was cute.

Then there was my favourite memory of all time. The summer of the Quidditch World Cup. I was six years old in that picture. It was eight years ago. China vs. England and England of course won. The picture was a picture of Me, Fred, Teddy, Dominique, Victorie and Molly lying on the floor fast asleep. My Uncles Bill and George took the older half of the Weasley Potter family (So everyone but Lily, Hugo, Lucy, Roxanne, Albus, Louis, Jackson, and Jessica) to the World Cup. It was the best experience of my life. There was another one this year but we weren't going because all the adults had a lot of business to take of care at work as Dad put it.

The door to my room opened. I threw a lamp against the wall just to say leave me alone. To my surprise it wasn't one of my parents, it was Al. "James I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that-"

"Save it, Al," I interrupted. "You said what you said and it's done. There's no changing the past."

"But James-"

"I'll give you two seconds to get your unworthy arse out of my room."

"Fine" Al snapped. "But you gotta stop acting like Mr. Freaking Innocent. Your basically the devil himself."

I laughed without humor. It was the type of laugh that sent a chill through my brother's bones because he knew it meant I was about to tell him off. "You said I'm the one acting innocent? Albus you've been milking that innocent thing your whole life! I always take the fall for you when something was both of our faults. We both snuck into the forest last year but who was the bigger person in that case? Me. You know why? Because I took full blame, I said it was my fault and that I dragged you in there with me. You have to stop lying to yourself, Al. Who do you think you are? Jesus?"

Before my brother had a chance to answer I heard Dad yell form downstairs, "James, Albus! I'm going to the store want to come?"

Albus always went to the store with Mum or Dad. Honestly he was such a Mummy's boy. I however often chose to stay home but I felt like going this time.

Al and I both raced downstairs. "Shotgun!" I called.

"No fair!" Despite our argument Al didn't seem sad at all. He must've thought that the fact that I wanted to go to the store with him and Dad meant I forgave him. Well, he was so wrong.

I rode shotgun while Albus pouted in the backseat. He was such a baby sometimes.

"Do you have something to say to your brother, James?" Dad asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," I said turning around to face Al. "I am truly deeply sorry that you are a hypocrite with clouded views."

My Dad sighed but didn't say anything else. Al looked like he was about to cry. Yeah, what a hero.

We arrived at the grocery store a few minutes later. We walked around picking up a bunch of stuff that we needed. Dad asked Al if he could carry a case of soda but Al- being the mean person he is- claimed it was too heavy and asked me to do it. I did the best I could trying to carry the soda with one arm but it was pretty heavy and I had to make it look like I wasn't hurt.

"Will one of you boys get some toilet paper for me?"

Al and I both raced to the aisle where they kept the toilet paper. "He asked me," Al said running faster.

"He said 'one of you boys'" I corrected.

We both kept running neck-to-neck until we reached the toiletries ale which contained toilet paper, tissues, soap and a bunch of other stuff.

I grabbed the toilet paper before Albus could. "No fair," he whined as I laughed. All the sudden he hurled a pack of toilet paper at me.

"What was that for?" I shouted at my brother. He shrugged and threw a box of tissues this time. "Oh it's on."

I began throwing a variety of items at my brother. We got into a giant fight. A bunch of people were staring at us but I barely noticed. It wasn't until I looked around me that I noticed the huge mess we made. There was toilet paper scattered all around us along with napkins and various soaps. On the bright side it smelt pretty good.

Al threw a brick of soap at my arm and it really hurt. I swore under my breath. "YOU SUCK ALBUS!" I roared. If anyone hadn't noticed our fight they noticed it now.

"What are you doing," Dad hissed just as I tackled Albus to the ground. Albus started crying and I sighed exasperatedly. "What'd you do James?"

I sighed again. Of course he'd blame this on me. It was never perfect little Al's fault. How could it be? He was Jesus after all. "Oh well Albus was doing absolutely nothing wrong so I came over and tackled him," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart Alec," My Dad demanded. "Tell me what actually happened.

"Oh but I just did. Al is a saint so he automatically did nothing wrong. At least that's what you and mum think."

"C'mon boys were going home."

Al was still on the floor and crying but Dad helped him up. Even the random people were looking at Albus and giving me glares. God.

Just before we left though the aisle fell down like a domino that had been pushed. Dad heard the crash and gave me a look that said _Really?_

"Yeah," I said answering Dad's unasked question. "I felt like messing up the ale just wasn't enough." I faked smiled and as I did I got hit in the back with something that felt like toilet paper. I turned around but all I saw was what looked like a little girl with blonde hair running away.

"You are embarrassing this family James Sirius Potter!" My mum scolded once we got home. "Fighting your brother in public like that? You better smarten up."

Of course she wasn't mad at Al. "Why don't you scold him," I pointed at Al. "He started it."

"I'm tired with the 'he started it' two wrongs do not make a right, James. Why don't you ever learn that?"

"Because it's not true," I muttered.

Mum continued with the lecturing. I ignored most of it until she said, "And you can forget about going to the World Cup this year."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I thought we couldn't."

"Well your Dad pulled a few strings and now we're all going. Including your cousins. You're lucky if we even let you stay on the Quidditch team this year-"

At that second an owl flew through the window. Carrying three letters. "My Hogwarts letter!" Lily shouted form the other room.

The owl dropped the letters and Lily picked up hers reading it out loud. I grabbed mine but when it opened a badge came out.

"Oh my God!" I shouted with delight. "I'm Quidditch captain!" I started jumping around the room like a five year old who got what he wanted for his birthday.

"Congratulations James!" My dad said proudly clapping me on the back. Mum was tapping her foot waiting.

"Anyway," she continued once she got my attention again. "You won't come with us to the Quidditch Cup."

I pouted. "Fine," I said. "Who will I be staying with?"

"Grandma," Mum replied.

I waited for a second to see if mum had anything else to say but it seemed like she didn't so I just walked away. It was so unfair that I couldn't go to the cup. My mum was always unfair like that.

On the bright side I was captain of the Quidditch team! The youngest person who was captain was my Grandfather James. He also became captain in his fourth year.

I figured if I wanted to be Quidditch captain then I'd have to pay the price of not going to the cup. It was destiny.

* * *

(Teddy)

I could hear Ginny and Harry yelling at James. It was very amusing. I mean what kind of immature idiots fight in the middle of a grocery store?

"Teddy!" Lily yelled. "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"That's great Lils," I replied. "I got mine too, weird it looks like there a bump in it…"

I opened my letter. I didn't really know what to expect. Perhaps James had but a dung bomb in there as a prank or maybe the school decided to give me a very small book for some reason. What I did not expect to see was a Head Boy badge.

"What's that Teddy?" Lily asked standing on a chair to see over my shoulder. "Your Head Boy?!"

I stared at the badge for a while before finally answering Lily. "Yeah I guess I am." Then I smiled. "And I know exactly whose gonna be Head Girl."

I smiled at the thought. Victorie and I sharing a common room, Victorie and I doing patrols together...

Oh yes this would be a great year. It was destiny.

* * *

Yes I know a very weird chapter. More of James and Albus fighting. It's very important to the plot, the reason why their fighting. However I can't tell you what it is exactly because I don't want to avoid spoilers. Sorry I bet a lot of people are wondering what the hell is going on.

1: I really hope this chapter doesn't bother anyone too much. When i was posting it I was kind of iffy on it. I mean James and Al are acting really immature but they have a good reason. I mean they're both really mad and they're also only kids.

2: You probably think Harry and Ginny are acing really mean. Well, I always imagined Ginny to be a really strict mother and Harry is more of a stern-talking father but doesn't give out too many punishments. Well trust me everything seems like a mess now but it will all make sense.

3: Again any ideas are welcome. Either through reviews or PMs

4: school is starting soon and I'm hoping that it won't affect my my updating but no promises.

5: Please review :D

-Monkeywoman14


	6. I Consult a Stag for Advice

Chapter 5: I Consult a Stag for Advice

* * *

(Lily)

"Lily, get your butt down here. We're gonna be late!" yelled Al from downstairs as I packed my things.

We were at the Burrow with all my uncles, aunts and cousins getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. "I'm coming just shut your pie hole!" I yelled back.

James appeared in my doorway. "Rose, Molly, and Fred are giving their siblings the pep talk so I thought I'd give you one to," he said.

"Okay, shoot," I replied interested in what he had to say.

"Well Hogwarts is awesome. It's like the best place on earth. I mean after you get passed the fact that you have to learn there. Speaking about learning make sure to avoid Professor Parkinson. She probably hates you like she hates me. And Lucius Malfoy. He's a professor this year, teaching Defense. Do not get on his bad side. I did that once and I almost died. But on to happier moments you get to learn things like this-"

James showed me the light your wand spell. What was it Lunus or something? Then he did a levitating charm. "And then there's some stuff I'll need to teach you suck as… hey Al can you come here!"

Al appeared in the door way and a second later he was hanging upside down by his ankle. "Classic," James sighed. He let Albus down with a _thump_.

Al left the room glaring at James. "Yep. Don't worry I'll teach you anything you want to know. Along with secret passageways and stuff. Oh and if you're really talented you can do this!"

Before my eyes was no longer James, it was a stag. Like the animal. How the heck did James do that?

"See?" James turned back into himself and continued. "That was cool wasn't it? And you'll learn stuff like that at Hogwarts and from me. Don't bother Al though, he's a stick in the mud."

I was about to defend Al but then James lifted me off my feet and carried me down the stairs. "Let me go!" I said asstruggled in my brothers arm's. "James!"

James just laughed and put me down once we were I front of the door.

"Okay," Dad said. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," the family chorused.

"Do you all have your stuff?"

"Yes." Out of the corner of my eye I saw James shove something deep in his pocket.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay then were going to need your help apparating, Teddy, Victorie and Harold."

Every over-aged wizard/witch grabbed a kid and prepared to apparate. I really hated apparating. It was one of the few things that made me feel nauseous. I got grabbed by Teddy and then we apparated to King's Cross Station.

"Merlin, I hate that!" yelled half the kids when they landed.

"Hurry up the train's gonna leave soon," Mum told us.

I was the first, first year to run through the brick wall. Most of the first years were always scared to run through the wall but it had never bothered me. It was actually really cool.

On the other side of the brick wall I saw the giant red engine that was the Hogwarts Express. I was going to Hogwarts!

"Are you ready?" Roxanne asked from behind me.

"Yeah."

Roxanne was one of my best friends. Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Frank, and I always hung out together. Roxanne looked a lot like her mother. She had black hair and pretty darkish skin. She had a sense for mischief, like her Dad and her brother. Lucy had blondish-red hair like Louis. She almost always kept tied back in a ponytail. Like her father she was very bookish and was probably going to spend more time in the library than she would in the Common Room. Hugo was mousy. I had no idea why but it always seemed like the perfect word to describe him. He had the same hair color as his mother but a face like his father. Frank looked nothing like his namesake. Appose to the brown hair of Frank the first. Frank the second had blondish-brown hair kind of like honey mixed with maple syrup. You probably don't know what that looks like and you probably want to know why I do. Let's just say it involved James, Fred, Roxanne and I almost blowing up our house.

"Do you think James and Fred or Albus and Rose will let us sit in their compartment?" Lucy wondered.

"No," Roxanne, Hugo, and I scoffed at the same time.

"Are you first years?" asked a boy for behind. He had medium brown hair and a crooked teeth. I didn't know why but I often took in details of strangers such as crooked teeth, or freckles, or eye color. This dude had really pretty eyes they were a blue green type color.

"Yeah," we replied.

"Come with me," he gestured to a compartment. "There's a couple first years in there."

We all looked at each other before silently agreeing to follow the boy. He lead us into the compartment and said, "More first years." before plopping down on one of the seats as if he'd walked a mile appose to ten metres.

"Well let's introduce ourselves," Hugo offered. "I'm Hugo Weasley, and yes I know my Dad and uncle are incredibly famous don't make a big deal about it."

The boy who invited us into the compartment stood up. "I'm-"

"Jacob," Lucy finished for him.

Th boy furrowed his brow. "How'd you know?"

"She has an incredibly weird talent for naming people," I answered.

"Try and guess my name," said a boy who looked bored as if he had better things to do than talk to us but at the same time he seemed mildly curious.

"Hmm," Lucy mused. "It starts with an 'G', it's either George or Greg but I'm gonna say Greg."

The boy looked kind of surprised before he went back to his bored look. "She's right."

Everyone became interested in Lucy's odd talent. She guessed everyone's name right except for a guy named Seth who she guessed Sean. The other girls and guys were Izzy a nice little blonde girl, and Sally a kind of scary looking brown haired girl. The boys were Seth, a sandy haired guy, Liam, a ginger who looked incredibly cute (so basically I had a crush on a guy I just met), Greg, and Jacob.

We started talking about random things like what our favourite classes would be, or the professors at Hogwarts or the stories our older siblings told us that may or may not be true.

"So what house do ya wanna be in?" Jacob asked.

"Gryffindor," my cousins, Frank, and I all responded.

Jacob also said Gryffindor, Greg said he couldn't care less, Izzy, Sally, and Liam (who seemed to know each other before this) said Ravenclaw and Seth said Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be fine.

It wasn't long before we arrived at Hogwarts. And let me just say it's so freaking huge. There must've been so many things in there. James voice echoed in my head saying _You have no idea._

I didn't really feel scare until we were all about to be sorted. All I could think of was the disappointed and shocked looks on all my cousins faces if I didn't make it into Gryffindor.

* * *

(James)

It was really creepy.

The Thestral were liked skeleton horses. They were like undead horses.

"Don't stare at them for too long or you'll remember the time you saw death," Alice whispered in my ear.

I tore my eyes away from the creatures. I had witnessed death once last year. I'd told nobody but Fred and Alice. During our battle with Code and his minions these two goons had tried to attack me and Albus with knives- which is also how I got my first scar- we managed to escape but one of the guys was still chasing us. He threw his knife at me with incredible aim. Luckily I caught it, I didn't know what to do so I threw it back at him. It hit him right in the arm (which was exactly here I was aiming) I didn't kill him but his stupid partner in crime had got confused and accidentally stabbed him instead of me or Al. I had seen him die.

We took the carriages up to the Hogwarts and took our seats in the Great Hall. The first thing I noticed was that McGonagall wasn't at the head of the table. I was about to point this out when the guy who was at the head of the table started talking.

"Hello, students," he said. "I would just like to start by saying I am your new Headmaster."

The students immediately started chatting. "What the hell? If McGonagall stepped down it should have been Neville whose Headmaster," I said angrily. Neville would have made an awesome Headmaster.

"Please children, hush," said the new Headmaster.

"Why don't you," I said quite loudly.

He turned to look at me. "What's your name?"

"James Potter," I said standing up. "It's your pleasure to meet me, sir."

"I'd like to see you in my office after the feast."

"No problem, Stony."

The Headmaster seemed a little confused by my nickname. Good. I wanted him to figure it out himself. "Anyway," he continued. "I would just like to start off by introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Malfoy."

Not too far down the table I could see Al trying to comfort Scorpius.

Stony said a few more words before saying, "We may begin the sorting now."

I paid little attention to the sorting until it was my sisters turn. I held my breath along with everyone else as the third potter kid was sorted.

* * *

(Lily)

I was very scared now. It was, like one second away from the sorting.

"Cadler, Jacob," Neville called.

Poor Jacob the first one to get sorted. The hat didn't take too long before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

I could see James at the Gryffindor table smiling triumphantly as several people hadn't him money. Did they actually make bets on the sorting? I didn't know how it was possible, but I became even more nervous.

While I was waiting for my turn I looked at all the people from all the different houses. I could easily see the different types of people at Hogwarts. There were the pretty popular girls and their sidekicks. They were spread throughout all the houses. Then there was the I really couldn't care less if I were standing here or in a flaming pit of fire. They were mostly at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Then there were the wannabes who wished they could be somebodies but in reality they were even lower down on the "cool chart" than the popular girl's sidekicks. They were spread everywhere. Then there were the nerds who were obviously mostly at the Ravenclaw table but a few were at the Hufflepuff table too. Then there were the 'I'm too cool for school people' the types of people who got detention for not doing their homework. They were at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Then there was the guys who acted like they owned the whole world. Mostly at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables a few at the Gryffindor though. Then there were the people who were actually considered cool. The ones who pulled cool pranks the ones who made everyone laugh. There were only a few of those types spread around the room. James was included in that group. He also acted a bit like the cocky 'I own the school' type. James however didn't seem to own the whole world. In fact he seemed to act like he owned half the school and was perfectly fine with it.

I tuned back into the sorting. So far Jacob and Frank were the only Gryffindor members and we were already at the M's. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were gaining a lot of new members. Izzy, and, Sally went to Ravenclaw. Greg was one of three new Slytherin members and Seth and Liam went to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Lily," Neville called giving me a smile.

_Ah _said the sorting hate in my head _the last potter. You're the first female in a while. Just like your mum was the first Weasley girl. Interesting. You're a lot like your brother, James. You have the same disability as him after all._

_Actually _I told the sorting hat _His varies a bit from mine. Mine is a more of an ADHD type thing while James' has a lot of trouble think things through which I don't. well I do but not that much_

_Interesting you seem to have a thirst for knowledge. What about Ravenclaw? But your very much like your brothers in the sense that your brave and daring. I can see you also like to take risks. _

_If you don't mind my asking what houses were you thinking of for James?_

_Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I know it's a shocker. He changed a lot since I sat on his head. Though he's still a hard worker it's more in a Gryffindor sort of way._

I knew what the hat meant. It was kind of like a person being incredibly smart but using those smarts to rule the world appose to doing schoolwork and stuff. Therefore they wouldn't belong in Ravenclaw they'd belong in Slytherin.

_Yeah _I told the hat_ I know what you mean._

_We're taking a long time. You are quite hard to sort Lily Potter. Though in the end I'd have to say… Gryffindor._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. I could have sworn it smiled at me.

"We got all three potters!" yelled the Gryffindor table.

I blushed and sat down. As I did my cousins congratulated me on getting in Gryffindor.

I paid close attention to the sorting now. To be honest, though, I was just hoping my cousins would make it. There was one girl that caught my eye.

"Victorian, Sarah," Neville called.

The girl had brown shoulder length hair that I had to admit looked pretty good with her blue eyes. I didn't know why but I instantly disliked her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I paid attention to the next name which was Hugo. He made it to Gryffindor. So did Lucy and Roxy. I didn't know why I was so worried, my cousins had this in the bag.

After the sorting Headmaster Stonewell told us to dig in. At first I didn't see any food until all the plates filled up with food. James had told me that happened but I thought he was just joking.

Oh yeah I was liking Hogwarts already.

* * *

(James)

"You ever heard of knocking, Potter?" asked Stony as I entered his office.

"'Course. It's when you bang your hand on the door to indicate the person on the other side that you have arrived. Didn't you know that Stony?"

"I don't like smart mouths Potter. I don't like cocky people who go around and act like they rule the world, I don't like people who don't follow the rules. Understand that Potter?"

"What I understand is that you've just made yourself a new enemy. Have a nice night, Stony," I said while waving and exciting the room.

"James you can't be so mean to the new Headmaster. He hasn't even done anything to you yet," Alice told me as we sat in the common room.

"Can't I just hate him by the way he looks?" I moaned. Alice had been giving me lectures about this for the past fifteen minutes.

Stony had the ugliest look ever. His brown hair was combed and slicked back. His face was kind of long and pointy making him look kind of intimating. And he had dark brown eyes. I hated dark eyes. I wasn't fooled though. He was just an idiot. An idiot who was about to have the worst year of his life.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Alice said. "But James please don't give him a really hard time."

"You know that's a promise I won't keep," I replied. As Alice walked away I was already thinking of ways to make old Stony suffer.

* * *

(Lily)

I was glad to see that my only roommates were Lucy, and Roxanne. I didn't want to share a room with people I'd just met.

"So," Roxanne said. "What do you think of our fellow first years?"

"Liam was really cute," I admitted. "So was Jacob."

"Yeah I like people without brown eyes," Lucy said.

"Don't you have brown eyes?" I asked.

"No," she snapped. "They're hazel or sometimes they're light brown."

There was a knock on the door "Come in," I said expecting it to be Molly wanting to say congratulations to her sister.

To my surprise Hugo, Frank and Jacob walked in. "Hullo," Jacob said sitting at the end of my bed.

"Um… what are you doing here and how'd you get up here?"

"Jacob has some pretty handy skills up his sleeve," Hugo chuckled.

"Anyway," Jacob said, "We were wondering if you wanted to come to the kitchen with us."

"So you're interested in becoming a sneaker, eh?" Came a voice from the door.

"I have no intention to become a shoe, James," Roxanne said.

"Let me explain something to you. To become a worthy Gryffindor you must complete two honorary tasks. One you have to serve a day of detention, just to prove your committed. And two you have to get away with doing a prank or something along those lines. What do you say firsties are you up for it?"

"You can count me in!" Jacob said enthusiastically.

"I like you," James said nodding his head. "What's your name?"

"Jacob."

James walked up to Jacob and patted him on the back. "This is an honorary Gryffindor. Who else wants to be one?"

Roxanne and I agreed easily, Hugo was a but hesitant but also agreed. Frank and Lucy didn't seem so sure.

"What will my Dad say?" Lucy asked. "He'll be disappointed if I get a detention."

"People like you are the exact reason we have to do this initiation."

"Did you do it with Albus?" Lucy demanded.

"He wasn't worthy. I didn't waste my time. You however, I believe in you. C'mon Lucy."

Frank finally agreed but I had the feeling he just said yes to get James to shut up. Well if that was his goal then he failed because James made a giant speech.

"What's the point of living if you don't take risks? Do you really want to spend your whole adult life saying 'I wish I did this' and 'what if.' You cannot spend your Hogwarts years stuck in a library, nor can you dishonor Uncle George and Uncle Ron, you must make them proud and do what Hogwarts was really meant for doing; fooling around and pulling pranks."

"Fine whatever," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

I knew that James didn't like Lucy all that much. I suspected that he only ask her to do this initiation thing because she was one of my best friends and I would have made him include her anyway.

"Okay," James said. "This is what you do. First you must prove your honorary-ness by dumping this bucket of goo on a professor of your choice."

"Can we do it to the headmaster?" Jacob asked with a grin on his face that made me uneasy.

James looked incredibly proud. "That is one amazing kid." He ruffled Jacob's hair. "If you're up to the challenge, kid."

"Please," Jacob scoffed. "I was born to prank."

"So are you ready kids?"

All six of us nodded.

"Then go!" James shouted. "Oh and if you're not back in two hours I'll come make sure you're okay, but in that case you'll fail initiation."

I decided not to ask what would happen if we failed initiation. "Okay great."

"Have fun and remember: what's the point of life without taking risks?"

That was James' favourite catchphrase. He liked several more that were connected to pranking or being reckless in one way or another.

The last thing I heard before the six of us left the common room was, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Relax, what's the point of life without taking risks."

Our first problem was getting trapped on the bloody stairs. Though many of my aunts and uncles had warned me about the trick step on the staircase I never really paid it much attention. Either way, it wasn't me who got stuck.

"Guys help me," Hugo whined as he tried to pull his leg free. Eventually we got him out but it wasted quite a bit of our time.

"Do you guys actually know where the Headmaster's office is?" Lucy asked.

Jacob snorted. "'Course we do, we're not idiots."

"Lead the way then Captain Air Head," I said gesturing in front of us. I didn't actually believe he knew where the Headmasters office was, I just thought he was as cocky as my brother and refused to admit he didn't know where he was going.

"If that name was supposed to bother me you failed," Jacob laughed as he lead the way down the corridor.

It didn't take too long before we were standing in front of the Headmaster's office. "How do we get in Air Head?" I asked Jacob.

"Lemon Drops," Jacob said smirking at me. To my immense surprise the door opened.

"How'd you do that?" I asked astonished.

Jacob flipped his hair. "There's a lot of things no one know about me," he stated simply.

We entered the office and Stonewell was in there. Jacob dumped the goo everywhere and then he went up to Stonewell and said "James Potter won't be your only nightmare at this school."

He muttered three spells that I didn't hear and then yelled "Run!"

We all did as told but before I left I dropped a dung bomb in the office. We ran all the way back to the Common Room taking a secret passage way that Jacob lead us through.

"Hey, kids," James greeted us. "Nicely done. Especially you Cadler. Now I must ask you, are you willing to serve time in detention as an offering for Gryffindor?"

"Yes," all the first years replied.

"Good, good. That will take place on Saturday. Now get some shut eye firsties you got a big day tomorrow."

I bid James a goodnight and went to bed thinking about all the great adventures I'd have at Hogwarts.

* * *

(James)

"That Cadler kid is amazing," I said to Fred and Alice at breakfast. "He's gonna be a real Gryffindor member. Who knows maybe we'll even crown him a mini Marauder."

A mini Marauder was something Teddy had made up when I was in first year. It was a known rule that there could be only four Marauder's at a time. No more. There could however be two mini Marauder's as well. It was basically a title saying that when there is a Marauder spot open or when the Marauder's graduate you (the mini Marauder) will be the next Marauder group. It took two years to become a full Marauder after being crowned a mini Marauder so after Teddy Graduated perhaps Jacob could take his spot.

"Merlin, James, are you in love with the kid or something," Fred asked snorting.

At that moment McGonagall came around with our schedules.

James' Schedule

Monday: 1: Transfiguration 2: Charms 3: Charms (Lunch) 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts 5: Potions 6: Potions

Tuesday: Care of Magical Creatures 2: Music 3: Charms (Lunch) 4: Muggle Studies 5: Break 6:Herbology

Wednesday: Herbology 2: Herbology 3: Potions (Lunch) 4: History of Magic 5: History of Magic 6: History of Magic

Thursday: 1: Muggle Studies 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts 3: Music (Lunch) 4: Arithmancy 5: Arithmancy 6: Break

Friday: 1: Charms 2: Transfiguration 3: Transfiguration (Lunch) 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts 5: Break 6: Muggle Studies

"The world hates me," I moaned.

"Why?" asked Lily appearing at my side.

I let her look at my schedule. "I'm so sorry for you," she said with sympathy. "Here you wanna see mine."

Monday: 1: Transfiguration 2: History of Magic 3: History of Magic (Lunch) 4: Potions

Tuesday: 1: Defense Against the Dark arts 2: Charms 3: Charms (Lunch) 4: Potions

Wednesday: 1: Potions 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts 3: Herbology (Lunch) 4: Herbology

Thursday: 1: History of Magic 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts 3: Charms (Lunch) 4: Transfiguration

Friday: 1:Transfiguration 2: Flying 3: Flying (Lunch) 4: Herbology

"Wow," I said to Lily, "Your Monday is almost as bad as my Wednesday."

In my opinion her Monday wasn't that bad but unlike me Lily hated Transfiguration. When I came back for Christmas after my first year at Hogwarts I told Al and Lily all about the classes and for some reason I would never understand they both hated Transfiguration.

"What's music about?" Hugo asked as he swallowed a mouth full of cereal.

"You learn how to play musical instruments," Alice answered. "It's pretty cool. They added two new optional subjects this year, Technology and Music."

"James Potter!" Stony roared from the front of the great hall.

"Yes, Stony?"

I laughed once I turned to look at him. His butt was glued to a chair and he was walking like a hunched over penguin.

"You did this," he growled.

"Oh I wish I did, but sadly I cannot take credit for this," I said gesturing at his butt.

"It had to be a very talented student. Most likely an older student," Stony mused. "You, Lupin! It was you."

"I'm afraid it wasn't. May I ask why you don't just use magic to remove it?"

"Magic won't worked," the Headmaster wailed. "I tired and so did the other professors but they couldn't get it off."

He walked away waddling like a penguin. He was pretty pathetic to be honest.

"Hey, Cadler," I called to Lily's friend, "Can I talk to you a minute."

"Sure," he said grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it in his mouth. "What's up, James?" he asked once we were away from everyone.

"How do you know that spell?" I demanded. "Debilitatus, it's the only spell in the world that disables magic."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jacob said crossing his arms.

I snatched Jacob's wand out of his hand and yelled "Prior Incantatem." Sure enough _Debiliatus _shot out of Jacob's wand

"Explain," I repeated.

"I'd rather not say," he muttered.

He looked embarrassed like whatever he was hiding was something personal. Jacob reminded me a lot of myself. He was cocky and a brilliant prankster but he had that soft side that most people didn't know about. That soft side that made you feel completely vulnerable. Normally I would have pressed for information but Jacob's situation reminded me of when people tried to figure out what was up with me and my disability. I hated that more than anything.

"Hey listen, Jacob," I said. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to but if you ever change your mind…"

I let my thought trail off. He knew what I meant. "Thanks James," Jacob said smiling. "Oh, and I'd think it'd be super cool to be a mini Marauder!"

"How'd you know?" I asked puzzled.

"You talk too loudly, James."

That was very true. I was either as quiet as a mouse or as loud as a lion.

"Well, you'd like to join?"

"Absolutely!"

"But you have to be absolutely sure. You can't back down once you join."

"Of course I'm sure. What the point of life without a little bit of fun and risks?"

I officially loved this kid. He was a mini me.

"Okay meet me in the common room at 5:00 and we'll talk business. Now I have to go to class. Bye! Oh and follow me if you don't know how to get to Potions."

"It's okay. I know how to get there."

I stared after Jacob. How did he know where the dungeons were, it was his first day? Cadler was one weird kid.

* * *

(Lily)

"Are you excited for classes?" Lucy asked me.

From behind me Jacob snorted. "Yeah classes are 'bout as fun as being beaten by a troll."

"Not all of them are horrible," I disagreed. "Charms sounds fun."

"Trust me it's not," Jacob said. For a second he looked scared, as though he said something he wasn't supposed to say but as quickly as the look appeared it disappeared. I wondered if I just imagined it.

"What do you mean 'trust me.' Your in first year you've never even done magic with a wand," Roxanne questioned.

Jacob made a nervous face but it disappeared like before. "Isn't it obvious? Just listen to the name it sounds stupid."

Roxanne seemed to believe his answer but I knew he was hiding something. Was I paying a little too much attention to him?

We walked into the potions classroom. I saw the professor, Parkinson, who immediately gave me a dirty look.

"Are you James Potter's sister?" she asked.

"No I'm a sheep farmer," I said. It was a stupid comeback but I'd heard someone say it before but to my surprise the whole class started laughing.

Parkinson glared at me. "Watch it, Potter," she growled.

"No you better watch it," Jacob said. She turned to look at him.

"Who're you?"

"Jacob Cadler, it's your pleasure to meet me. Unfortunately I had to meet you in the process." Everyone laughed again. Apparently me and Jacob were the class clowns.

"Take you're seats!"

"Actually I think the seats belong to the school, we don't have a right to take them," I said.

"Would you like to go see the Headmaster?"

"You mean Penguin dude? I'd love to pay him a visit," Jacob said. "Would you like to join me Lily?"

"I'd love to," I said.

We walked out of the class. I turned around just to see everyone's expression. Roxanne looked like she wished see jumped in, Lucy looked shocked that we'd do such a thing and Frank and Hugo were on the ground laughing along with the rest of the class. Parkinson just looked furious.

Jacob looked at me he said, "You're clever, Potter."

"Same to you Cadler," I replied. We skipped down the hall having no intention to visit Ol' Stony.

* * *

"Lily!" Albus yelled.

I looked up from the game of Exploding Snap I was currently playing with Roxanne. "What's up, Al?"

"I heard you got in trouble today."

"What's it to you?" I hated it when Al and James went all 'big brother' on me.

"It's your first day at Hogwarts! There's no need to get in a ton of trouble. James told me you already had a detention."

"Yeah and?" Albus didn't answer. "Just leave me alone."

It's not that I didn't like Albus in fact there were times when I'd say I liked him the best out of my whole family but it was times like this when I got too fed up with him.

If I ever got into trouble Albus would lecture me, and if a boy even looked at me James would beat them up. Why couldn't I have normal brothers for Merlin's sake.

Albus walked away. I felt kind of bad for him in a way. James was already being a total prat to him and I certainly wasn't making anything better. "Al, wait!"

My brother turned around looking quite annoyed. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I muttered. I didn't like apologizing. Although I wasn't against apologizing as much as James was I still found it annoying.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Lily." Al waved and I waved back.

I went back to my game when James walked up to me. "I heard you got into a little dispute with Parkinson."

"I did."

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you. She was pissed when we walked into Potions. Muttering about 'no good potter kids.' It certainly didn't brighten her mood when I came and greeted with pile of rotten eggs on her head."

I laughed. "You dumped rotten eggs on her?"

"Oh yes and she was furious after that. On the down side she gave us a ton of homework. I have to write a potions essay on some random crap no one cares about."

"Have fun," I said as James ran towards Fred and Alice.

James didn't look all that excited about his prank. In fact behind his fake look of supposed awesomeness he looked kind of nervous.

It seemed as though both my brothers were hiding something, I could tell from the way they were acting. Whatever it was it made them both uneasy and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

(James)

"Okay clearly the world wants me to kill myself," Fred muttered as he stared down at the pile of homework in front of us.

I stayed silent and stared at the potions essay I should have been writing.

"What's up, James?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing," I said putting on a fake smile. "Just this stupid essay."

"You're lying to me," Alice said simply.

"Fine. I'm worried about Code. He's gonna try and kill me again this year."

"And your scared that Lily's going to get wrapped up in it."

"I almost let Al die last year. Twice. I can't let it happen to Lily too. What if I don't come to the rescue just in time? What if…"

I didn't finish. Alice tried to comfort me but I was only half listening. I made an excuse to go to bed.

There was one other person in the dorm. Code.

"Hello, Potter," he greeted. "How was your summer?"

I had a bit of a temper issue which was part of my disability. "Listen Code I don't have time for you alright? Just leave me the hell alone."

"Now, now James. Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

Clearly Code was just trying to push my buttons but I didn't really care about that at the moment.

I pulled out my wand. "Levicorpis!" I yelled.

Code blocked it easily and instead the curse came flying towards me. I didn't have time to react and I was suddenly hoisted up in the air by my ankle.

"You need to learn your lesson Potter. I am superior here, you understand?"

"I'm not going to bow down to you Code!" I barked.

"Oh no? I think James needs a little lesson in respect. Expelliarmis."

Again no time to react. I was stuck. There was no getting out of this mess. I let code play me like a violin and now he could do whatever he wanted with me now.

Coded hit me hard in the arm then he started bending making it hurt like hell. I started crying.

"Aw, is little Jamsie-poo crying?" Code taunted.

I wanted to stop being such a baby but I couldn't.

Then an unexpected hero came to my rescue. Biscuit came out from under my bed and started to glow green. He shot laser beams out of his paws and Code dropped me. Unfortunately on my broken arm. I cried more but for some reason no one heard my cries.

Code seemed pretty prepared for a laser attack from my dog. He pulled out a little vial with purple liquid inside. He poured it on Biscuit and the dog started smoking. Literally steam was coming off his skin. Before I could even fully register what was happening Biscuit either died or became conscious.

"Your turn Potter, Stupefy!"

I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally a normal length chapter. And they're finally at Hogwarts! Hooray. So I hope no one's too upset about Lily's sorting. Most people put Lily in Ravenclaw but since in this fic she's so much like James I couldn't put her anywhere but Gryffindor. Well I suppose I could but it just would not be appropriate. Anyway I'm rambling so things I want to say:

1: Happy Labor Day! Honestly I'm sure a lot of you don't celebrate Labor Day but we do here in Canada so if you don't in whatever country just think of this as a Happy September chapter.

2: Again review with any ideas you have. Or PM me doesn't matter, either works.

3: You finally got to meet Jacob! I've been waiting to introduce Jacob forever because next to James he's my favorite character.

4: I'll have to thank Casandra Clare the writer of the Mortal Instruments series because I stole so many quotes from those books. If you've never read the series I highly recommend it. It's absolutely hilarious. I don't think I used any quotes in this chapter from that book but I will notify you when I do. Just so you know.

-Monkeywoman14


	7. A Plate of Wedgies

Chapter 6: A Plate of Wedges With a Side of Humiliation

* * *

(James)

There's nothing better than waking up to find that you're hanging from a pole by your underwear. Oh and the whole school was below me laughing.

I didn't get embarrassed often. The last time I'd been humiliated in any way was when Teddy turned against me last year when we had an ultimate prank competition. Right now I was pretty sure I'd never been more embarrassed in my life.

Then I remembered what happened before I blacked out.

There wasn't really much I could do right now. I had no wand, my arm was broken so I couldn't climb down, and all the teacher seemed to be inside.

Eventually McGonagall came up to get me and she had to carry me down- as if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

I went inside and checked to see if Biscuit was okay. He was. Then I was taken to Stony's office.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened, Potter?" asked the annoying Headmaster. He was still glued to his chair which made it hard to focus on being serious. "This is not a laughing matter, Potter."

"Your butt being stuck to a chair is definitely a laughing matter," I chuckled.

"Would you like to tell me why you were on the roof Mr. Potter?"

I considered saying 'Because a psychopath child villain knocked out my dog, then did the same to me and then stuck me up here. Oh and he might've been trying to kill me in the process. Wouldn't be the first time.' Instead I said, "Because Ryan Code was trying to embarrass me."

"Nice try. More like you decided to climb on the roof and then got stuck on that pole."

"So you think I just decided to hang myself in the middle of a roof climb?" I questioned. "Who told you I was climbing the roof anyway? Code?"

"Yes it was Mr. Code. He was opening the dorm window to get some fresh air when he saw you out there."

"Wait what time is it?" I asked suddenly. I had no idea how long I had been knocked out for.

"6:45 in the morning."

So I had been knocked out for hours. That was shocking.

"Okay whatever. What my punishment? A week worth of detentions?"

Stony smiled. "Oh no, Mr. Potter. You'll two weeks' worth and-"

"And what? Hit me with your best shot."

"No Potter. I won't. Because my worst shot would be banning you form Quidditch and although I don't like you- yes I admitted it I really dislike you- I'm not going to ban you form something you're so passionate about. However until you learn to respect the rules of

Hogwarts you will not be allowed to leave your dorm- aside from meals and classes- until you can show responsibility."

"And how will you know when I've showed responsibility?" I asked.

"We have our ways of knowing, Mr. Potter. Oh and I suppose it's only fair to tell you your detentions will be served with Filch."

"Can I go now?" I asked trying to hide the fear I my voice. I had a bad feeling that Stony wouldn't try and stop Filch from using his medieval torture methods on me.

"You may go Mr. Potter."

I left the stupid office to find Alice, Fred, Teddy and Josh Henderson waiting for me.

"Did you bring the book?" I asked Fred. I didn't need to clarify he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Here you go mate." Fred handed me a book titled _Helpful Spells and Tips. _

I grabbed the book and immediately flipped to the section called _Humiliation._ It listed ways to humiliate others, avoid humiliation and what to do if you have been humiliated. I continued scanning the book until I found something that seemed very interesting.

"Guys come look at this," I said.

_Moony here. A very helpful potion is the Forgetful potion. It is a common known potion. In fact it's taught to first years and it is very helpful in situation of humiliation. Hey you just rhymed. Shut up Padfoot! Anyway if you brew it normally the victim will only receive temporary memory loss however if you add Blast-Ended Skrewt droppings to the potion you can make the drinker forget a certain memory. I would suggest _not _to use this o teacher because they would probably realize what's happening and could trace it back to you. Prongs would just like to say that Moony's being a worry wart. Moony would like to add that Prongs has broken the record for detentions and most people would not like to get thousands of detentions in their Hogwarts career. Anyway you must be careful when following the instructions because if you brew it incorrectly then it might blow you up and or set you on fire. You can find the brewing instructions for the potion in the back of the book in the section labelled 'Brewing instructions.' _

"That sounds interesting," Teddy said nodding.

"Do you want to try it?" Fred asked me.

"Sure."

"How'd you even get up there?" Josh asked.

"Code," I growled. "I'm gonna murder him. He almost murdered Biscuit."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just before I blacked out I saw him breathing. Biscuit did that glowing green thing again. Code poured this liquid on him that made him black out."

"Don't worry we'll get that evil little-"

"Don't worry Alice, I already have a plan."

* * *

(Lily)

On Saturday morning at breakfast a booklet was dropped into my cereal. That was usually a normal sight as lot of people ordered the Daily Prophet but I did not.

"What's that?" Jacob asked peering into my cereal.

As he said that one dropped onto his plate of eggs and bacon. The same started happening to everyone. I picked it up and examined it.

"It's like some sort of newspaper," I observed.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "It's just called_ Hogwarts News._"

"That's a pretty lame name," Jacob said.

I opened newspaper and began to read. The first page was a letter sort of thing.

_Dear readers, _

_This is a simple newspaper/magazine of Hogwarts. It has certain sections that contain things that everyone wants to know about like whose going out with who, what people are talking about behind your back and much, much more! Read on to find out more!_

I read on. The next page was a whose dating who type thing. "Hey," Roxy said flipping through her own copy, "Did you know Teddy's dating a girl named Melisa in Ravenclaw?"

We continued reading more news. We even found a page called 'People who should be dating but aren't.' James and Alice were there. Rose and Scorpius were there. We all laughed at that. Uncle Ron would blow a fuse if Rose ever dared to date a Malfoy. Crystal Black and Albus were also on the list. So were Teddy and Victorie.

The page that interested me most was called. 'Latest Humiliations.' It talked about a seventh year Hufflepuff who was in the hospital wing because a potion blew up in his face. A guy named Leo Harence, a third year Slytherin, was being made fun of because he kept getting bullied by a mean Ravenclaw. His latest embarrassment was being upside-down from his ankles in a tree for hours before being discovered by a professor.

What shocked me however was the fact that there was no mention of my brother encounter with a pole and a wedgie.

"James." I walked up to my brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you mentioned here?" I pointed to the humiliation section.

James looked around and then pulled me to the side. "No one remembers that anymore. I used a potion to get rid of people's memories. Only you, me, Alice, Fred, Teddy, Josh, and your friends know about this. I'm trusting you to keep it a secret. If you say anything it might trigger the memory. Promise you won't tell?"

I heard that a lot form my brother. 'Promise you won't tell.' James sneaks out when he grounded 'Promise you won't tell.' James breaks one of mom's expensive things then tries to fix it but only makes a bigger mess 'Promise you won't tell.' James hurts Albus then apologizes 'Promise you won't tell.' So like all the other times I answered, "Okay James, I promise."

To be honest it would have been nice to see James be humiliated for once. He always humiliated others so shouldn't he get a taste of his own medicine? But James usually only humiliated someone if they did something to him first. Although James' revenge was usually a little harsh, all was fair in love and war.

"We have our detention today," Roxanne realized.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Frank muttered.

"Do you know what we have to do?" I asked.

"I heard that we have to sit in this classroom and just do nothing," Jacob informed us. "There's not even going to be a teacher there but the doors gonna be locked."

"How would you know?" Roxanne scoffed.

Jacob half glared at her. "I have my ways." He stuffed a large piece of pancake in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

After breakfast we met Neville who was running the detention. "Sorry kids," Neville said. "I have to go to a meeting with Professor Stonewell you'll have Professor Filch looking after you instead." I could see in his eyes that Neville was truly sorry for leaving us with a someone as cruel as Filch. Obviously he had no choice.

"It's okay," Jacob said, "We can handle him."

Lucy, Hugo, and Frank looked terrified, Roxanne just looked bored. I on the other hand probably had a look of fear and anxiousness on my face.

We silently walked to detention on our way Albus stopped me. "Are you going to be okay Lily?" he asked.

"Merlin, Al, I'm going to detention not to war!"

"Yeah, but Filch is supervising detention."

My worries from a few minutes ago were brought back to mind. "Yeah," I managed to say, "I'll be fine."

I had heard nasty stories about Filch. How his dream was to be able hang kids by their ankles for detentions. As if that weren't bad enough I knew that Filch was Code's dad- though they had different last names- and that he had the same evilness that his son did.

"Take your seats," Filch growled as we entered the class. "Now for your detention you'll be here all day-"

"Why do we have detention?" Lucy asked nervously.

Filch turned to look at Lucy and she probably wished she'd never spoken. "Because you were the ones who broke into the Headmaster's office. Any other questions?"

"I have one," Jacob said raising his hand. Without waiting for Filch to respond he continued. "Were you born ugly or did it develop over time?"

"I'm leaving now," Filch announced glaring at Jacob. Then he smiled evilly. "But I'll be back."

After Filch left Lucy put her head between her knees. "Why'd we agree to this?" she moaned.

"Relax," Jacob said putting his feet up on the desk. "We'll use this time to get to know each other. Oh and I brought a pack of Exploding Snap, Snapping Speed, and a chess set."

"Okay. Let's play the random question game," I suggested. "I'll ask first, how many siblings do you each have?"

"One sister, Molly," Lucy answered.

"One-" Frank started but then got stopped.

"Hey people I'm here!" announced a person from the door. Liam dramatically burst through the door. Seth followed rolling his eyes.

"Hey Liam, Seth," Jacob greeted, "Join the party."

"We're playing random questions."

Seth and Liam joined in right away. I found out that Liam was a half-blood, had three siblings two already at Hogwarts (the other was nine), his favourite subject was Flying or Charms and he planned to play keeper for the Hufflepuff team as soon as possible. Seth was a muggle-born, had a brother and sister who were five year old twins, his favourite subject was potions but he hated Parkinson, and he hated to play Quidditch but loved to watch it.

"What about you, Jacob, you haven't told us your story yet," I realized.

Jacob, for once, didn't look like the cocky class clown, he looked like the victim of a class clown's jokes. Instead of his confident usual self he looked nervous. Like a shy kid on the first day of school.

"Well…"

"Jacob," I said reaching out and touching his arm. "You can tell us. We won't tell anyone." When Jacob still didn't respond I sighed. "Do you want me to tell you my secret first?"

Jacob nodded.

"Okay, I have a disability."

Liam and Seth gasped. Jacob just looked at me and then quietly said, "Me too. Mine's ADHD, what's yours?"

"It's a really uncommon mixture of ADHD and a couple other things. I don't know the name of it. Now will you tell us your secret."

"Fine. I have a brother whose 15 and a sister whose 8. My parents are both squibs. So is my brother but me and my sister aren't. Unlike most families my brother is praised for being a squib while my sister and me are known as disgraces for being magical. My favourite subject is Transfiguration or Charms. And yes I want to be on the Quidditch team."

I shook my head. "You're not done your story," I said. "You never told us the secret."

Jacob looked at me. "How'd you know that?"

"I shrugged I can just tell."

"Lily has a way of reading people it's a weird talent. Like Lucy's ability to know your name without knowing you," Hugo explained.

"Fine. I'm guessing your wondering why I know everything about Hogwarts already."

We all nodded eagerly.

"When I was nine years old I'd had enough of my stupid brother and my idiotic parents. My brother is like those big tough jocks you see on T.V but I guess most of you don't know what that is."

"Actually we do," I said speaking for Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo Frank and I. "My brother and Frank's sister are sort of obsessed with muggle stuff."

"Oh well yeah. He's a big tough guy and he's a bigger bully than anyone you've ever met. He pushes me around and since my parents hate me they never stopped him from beating me up.

"My parents always gave him the cool stuff like computers, and cell phones, he even has his own house! Well it's actually the basement of our house but it has its own front door and everything. You know what me and my sister got? A bedroom the size of a closet that we have to share. We usually end up doing endless amounts of chores, me and my sister. We don't get much. Just enough to survive, basically.

"So yeah. I was tired of it. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just left. On September first I went to kings cross station by driving a car. Yes, I was a nine year old driving a car. Don't ask me how I did it, I don't know. Must've been accidental magic or something. I got on the train and sat in a compartment by myself. I was pretty tall for my age and could have passed off as an eleven year old. It wasn't easy but believe it or not I managed to get myself into the sorting. I managed to get a wand and all the necessary equipment for Hogwarts. I asked the hat to be in Gryffindor but I was sorted into Slytherin.

"I just tried to ignore all the other kids. By the first week of school no one had figured out I was nine. I learned how do spells and make potions along with all the other kids. Sure I was the worst at it but it didn't really matter. At least I was away from my old life.

"Eventually- I don't know how- the other kids found out what my parents were, Squibs. The started to treat me like they treated muggle-borns. I was being pushed around just like I had been at home. What I had run away from bit me right in the arse. Then I'd realized what I'd done. I'd left my six year old sister in the hands of two drunk smokers who didn't give a damn about her. And why? Because I didn't want to face reality.

"So I went to McGonagall explained to her that I was actually nine boy. Oh boy was she pissed that a nine year old had corrupted the system. I didn't tell her the whole story just that I snuck into Hogwarts. She sent me home on the Hogwarts express. It wasn't until then that I realized that you can't run away from your fears. Everything happens for a reason . I was stuck with idiotic parents to make me a better person.

"Anyway when I got home my sister was overjoyed. I promised I wouldn't leave her again. When I said that I didn't think about when I actually did get accepted to Hogwarts. Now she's all alone and there's really nothing I can do about it." Jacob finished with a sigh. He turned away from us and stared out the window. "What if she doesn't make it? She needs me and there's nothing I can do."

"It's okay, Jacob," I said sympathetically. "She'll make it."

"No. I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin last time because all I could think of was myself and how I wanted to get away from home. Now I've done the same thing."

"No, Jake, it was brave of you to survive all those years. Your sister will join you here soon. Don't worry."

Jacob glared at the floor as if it had done him personal wrong. I wanted to ask him more questions but I figured I could save them for another time.

"Let's play a game of chess," Roxanne suggested. "I bet a sickle I can beat any one of you."

"You're on," Seth agreed. The started to play an intense game of chess and after about ten minutes it looked like Roxanne had met her match.

I moved closer to where Jacob was sitting in a corner. "If you don't mind my asking," I began. "Could you tell me how you know so much about pranking and the _Debiliatus_ spell."

Jacob sighed. "When I was really little I wanted to believe that my parents really did love me. So I did everything in my power to get their attention. I tried whining until they told me to stop which usually resulted in me getting locked in my room. Then I tried showing interest in what they're doing. That didn't work either. Finally I tried pranking and making trouble at school so they'd finally have to pay attention to me. It worked but they still didn't love me. Of course they had to come to meetings with my principle or the teacher but once we got home they'd throw me into my room and lock me in there for weeks at a time. At the age of seven I gave up on trying to get them to love me. However I still did pranking. I just didn't get caught."

"Well I think it's really cool that you know all this stuff."

"Yeah. Oh and I know the Debilitatus spell because I discovered it in a book. It's a book that the Marauder's- whoever they are- wrote and they hid it in the restricted section of the library. It has all sorts of great pranks and stuff."

"Interesting," I said nodding. "James has that book now."

"Really?" Jacob exclaimed. "That's why he knew the spell."

After that outburst Jacob went back to looking sad. "Y'know Jake if you ever need someone to talk I'll be here for you. We'll all be here for you."

Jacob smiled. "You're not half bad, Potter. Not bad at all."

"Same to you Cadler, same to you."

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter just for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it :)

1: I really hope you liked this chapter because its one of my favorites. At least you got to find out whats up with Jacob right? Anyway please give me feedback on what you thought about this chapter and Jacob's story particularly because I want to know if I did a good job with the character with a tragic back story thing.

2: I know the chapter name that comes up is different then the one that I wrote at the top of this page but that's just cause there's a limit on how many words a chapter can be. Which I find thoroughly annoying. Anyway the longer one: A Plate of wedgies with a side of Humiliation is the actual name for this chapter

3: I hope you guys review cause I'm real, depressed right now cause of school and it'd be cool to be enlightened (I'm not sure if that's the word I was looking for) up by some feedback. Whether you want to write a whole paragraph or just a simple 'That was awesome'. Either works for me.

-Monkeywoman14


	8. I Remember What Happiness Is

Chapter 7: I Remember What Happiness Is

* * *

(James)

When I walked into Charms on Friday I was in a rotten mood. I had just lost a bet with Scone. That was a galleon down the drain. Now we had Charms which despite it being one of my best subjects was one of my least favorite. I suppose it wasn't that bad but Flitwick had a horrible teaching style. When I voiced this Fred frowned in reply.

"Flitwick left. He quit. Took time off to spend time with his two year old son," Fred said. "We had Charms on Friday… oh wait you ditched on Friday."

I nodded. "So who's the new teacher?"

"I really awesome dude named Professor Krug. He's pretty cool."

We walked into class and I took my usual seat.

Professor Krug frowned. "I really don't like this whole 'I chose where you guys sit' thing. Just sit with your friends."

I scrambled around so I was sitting with Alice, Fred, Josh, and Jessica. "So how many of you know what a Patronus is?"

The whole class raised their hands. "Great! Now if anyone in this class can perform Patronus we'll play a game next class."

I frowned. I was probably the only person in the world who was an Animagi but couldn't cast a proper Patronus.

"And if one of you says you can do it but you can't I'll give the whole class extra homework."

"You're on," Fred exclaimed getting up from his seat. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A spider monkey burst from Fred's wand. "I believe you owe us a game," Fred said with a cocky smirk.

"Congrats."

Fred nodded looking like he had ended a war rather did a Patronus. Though admittedly it was a good accomplishment.

The rest of the class was spent learning _Accio. _

The part of the day I was looking forward to most was DADA. I still haven't had DADA yet because I skipped those too. Well I didn't really skip them, I was sick but if I had really wanted to I could have gone to class. But according to Fred he was pretty nice for a Death Eater.

"James Potter," Lucius said as I entered class. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

It took all my willpower not to punch that jack-butt in the face. Last year he had tried to kill both me and my brother and now he was acting all formal?

"That's my name don't wear it out," I said. "Oh who am I kidding? No one gets tired of hearing my awesome name."

Lucius didn't say anything. I smiled at him. I was pretty sure he couldn't tell that behind the smile and friendly attitude I wanted to strangle him.

"Okay class today we will playing a game called random scenarios," he announced to the class. "I'll need four volunteers. Okay I'll take Mr. Potter, Mr. Code and Ms. Longbottom."

I walked up to the front of the class somewhat nervously. For all I knew he might murder me.

"Good, good. Now how this game works is I'll say a scenario and you'll tell me how to react. Obviously we'll be doing this in a way that relates to defensive spells. Ready?"

"Yes," Code, Alice and I chorused.

"Okay, Potter. Code is an evil person trying to take over the world-" Wow ironic seeing as Malfoy worked for Code who in reality was really trying to take over the world. "-He has just used a stupefy spell on your ally Longbottom. What do you do?"

I thought for a minute before replying, "I could use an _Impedimenta _curse to freeze his entire body while I use_ renervate_ to revive Alice."

"Good job, Potter I'd give that defence a 9/10."

We kept going on like that. Lucius divided us all into groups giving each group a situation where they'd have to use magic to get out. My group (Code, Alice and I) had 85/90 points and the other team had the exact same.

"Okay," Lucius said, "The finals are between Code Longbottom Potter vs. Scone, Weasley, and Darleen. This is the final situation. To make it realistic I'm gonna tell you to act it out. Don't say it out loud just react with whatever spell you think best. Your trapped. There's no way out. Your brother is with you but he might be dead, you can't tell. Scone is trying to kill you as well as your brother. How do you react James?"

Scone smiled and yelled a spell, "Expelliarmis!"

I snorted. What a dumb spell to use. "Protego Reflecto!" The _Expelliarmis _bounced back and hit scone who lost his wand.

"Nicely done Potter," Lucius said clapping. "I give that defense a 9/10. Would have gave it a 10 but you didn't catch Scone's wand. And Scone's team I'll give that a 3/10. Since it failed but it would have worked well otherwise. Potter's team are the final victors."

Last year Scone challenged me to a bunch of contest that were in his favour of winning, now it seemed like our competitions had a new winner.

"Too bad Scone. Better luck next time," I said cockily.

Scone stormed away as soon as we were dismissed. I was the winner. But not for long…

* * *

(Teddy)

It was my first patrol night and of course I was paired with Victorie. Something I was definitely not complaining about.

"Listen before you say anything I'm not going out with you understand? I don't even want to be here with you. Now let's just get through this night as quickly as possible."

I frowned and my hair turned to a sad blue colour.

Victorie looked at me then said. "Aw, Teddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I continued frowning but on the inside I smiled. This was my chance. I bowed my head, looked up slightly with my eyes, tilted my head slightly to the side, put my hands in my pocket, and shrugged but just a bit. It was my signature look and it worked every time.

Victorie looked at me and gave me a hug. Score! "I'm sorry Teddy. I don't hate you I really don't."

I lifted my head up. "You sure act like you hate me."

"I'll tell you what," she said, "I'll give you until the end of the year. If you're still an immature little kid then I won't go out, but if you prove to me you can be nice and less obnoxious I'll go out with you. But I'm warning you Teddy Lupin you only have 10 months."

I smiled. "Don't you worry this was meant to be."

The innocent look always worked.

* * *

(Lily)

So far Hogwarts has been pretty awesome. Roxanne, Jacob, Frank, Hugo, Lucy and I have been fooling and sneaking around on a daily bases. We had already found the kitchens, the room of requirement and several secret passage ways. James was very proud of this.

We were sitting at breakfast one morning when Jacob suddenly exclaimed, "No way! I got a letter from my sister."

From the way he said it I couldn't tell if Jacob was extremely nervous or extremely happy. "Is that good or bad?" Hugo asked.

"Yes." Jacob replied. He opened the letter with shaky. Once he was done he smiled. "She moved to live with our grandfather."

"That's great," Frank said. "Why didn't you guys just do that before, though?"

"We looked for all our family members. But ever since we were little Mum and Dad told us that Grandpa died. I guess he's alive after all."

"So are you going there for Christmas and the summer?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "I can't. He said something in the letter about only being able to be the guardian of one kid. I'm just relieved for my sister."

I found it hard to believe Jacob was once in Slytherin. He was so selfless. He was going to go back to his house with his horrible parents but all he cared about was that his little sister was happy.

"Hey Lily," Albus greeted. "Guess what Mum and Dad sent me?"

"A ferocious dragon," I said sarcastically. "Or maybe a letter but that's a long shot."

"Yeah, but guess what they were talking about in the letter? We're going to see the Dursley's."

"You mean Dad's cousin? When?"

"On Christmas break," James answered appearing out of nowhere.

"Do they have any kids?" I asked James. He nodded. "How many?"

"Two. Landon and Maxwell. Landon is a year younger than me and Max is a year younger than you, Lils."

"How would you know, James?" Al asked.

"I've met 'em before. You did too actually. You probably don't remember though, you were only three."

Al nodded and said something about having to go. "Oh wait Al," James said. "Quidditch practice is tomorrow, 'kay? I want you there."

I remembered James complaining that 'A blind Hippogriff could play better than Al.' So I just had a hunch that James would do his best to replace him.

"I got a great idea!" Lucy exclaimed a while after James and Al left. "Let's go see Hagrid."

Everyone agreed to that and we marched down to Hagrid's hut.

I hadn't seen Hagrid at all this year and it was already September 8th. In fact I wanted to ask him a few questions.

"Who's there?" Hagrid asked when I knocked on his door.

"It's Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Frank, and Jacob," I replied.

"Lily, c'mon in and yeh brought yer friends," Hagrid greeted eyeing Jacob.

"I'm Jacob Cadler," Jacob replied shaking Hagrid's massive hand.

When we walked into his hut I noticed James, Alice and Fred already sitting there.

"There's not much room but make yerself at home," Hagrid said.

"So Hagrid you were saying," James said eagerly.

"Yes so yeh migh' wanna read this." Hagrid handed James 7 books. "Oh an' this."

"So you're sure you never heard anything else?" Fred asked.

"Like I said I know a place called Preston Castle but I dunno if it's wha' yeh're lookin' fer."

"Thanks Hagrid we'll make sure to look through these," Alice said waving good-bye.

"See yer later," Hagrid said also waving.

I could tell that James, Fred and Alice had been talking about something incredibly secretive with Hagrid.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Hagrid in attempted to get information.

"Sorry Lily can' tell yer that. Promised ter keep it secret."

I decided it would be better to ask James later. We chatted with Hagrid for a while. Nothing really interesting, we just talked about classes, Hogwarts in general and Hagrid told us not to get in too much trouble.

"Say Hagrid," Jacob began, "I don't suppose you know anything about the 'Hogwarts news' that's been going around do you?"

Whoever was writing the Hogwarts news was still continuing. The small booklet type thing dropped from the sky every three or so days. Whoever kept writing it knew a lot about the gossip around Hogwarts.

"Ter be honest none of the teachers have any idea wha's goin' on," Hagrid admitted. "Someone's gonna get hurt."

I nodded. I had a feeling this would end badly though I couldn't quite say why.

We bid Hagrid a farewell and thoughts of the Hogwarts news clouded my mind.

* * *

(James)

Finally it was here! Quidditch season was starting up. Well at least tryouts were.

I waited on the pitch for the rest of the team to arrive. I continued doing laps until the team arrived.

"Hey guys," I greeted the team. "So I'm gonna need some help. With the tryouts. We are now missing a Keeper, a Beater, and a Chaser."

And hopefully a seeker, I thought to myself.

It's not like I didn't like Al or that I was mad at him- well okay maybe I was a bit mad at him- but he was really bad in the two matches he played last year. If it weren't for my awesome Chaser skills we would have lost the Quidditch Cup.

"Okay we have several people trying out. No one's position is fully safe but I'll only replace you if I find someone whose ten times better than you."

"So how're the tryouts going to work oh mighty Captain?" asked Fred.

"Well for seekers I'll have them catch golf balls that are going to fly out of this automatic tennis ball flinger. Then I'll have them race from one end of the pitch to the other.

"For Beaters I'll make them hit the bludger at these floating targets-"

"And it just so happens these targets have the faces of Scone, Code, Filch and Parkinson?" Fred chuckled.

"It does. So anyway after that we'll have some dummies and they'll have to protect the dummies while Fred bombards them with twenty-two bludgers.

"The Chaser will have to try and intercept the Quafle from Dominique and I then they'll have to score a goal on me. Then they'll have to tackle me in order to get the Quafle.

"And finally Keepers will have to block ten shots by me then they'll have to throw the Quafle to me without letting get intercepted by Dominique. Finally they'll have to manage to catch the Quafle while I throw a gazillion different types of balls at them."

Everyone seemed to agree with my tryout method though Dominique pointed out that it was insane and crazy. As we set up people started arriving for tryouts.

"Beaters line up here. Chasers here. Keepers here. Seekers here."

Everyone did as told and the tryouts commenced. I started with the seekers hoping that there was someone better than Al. Unfortunately no one so far was any good and there was only one person left.

"Next," I called. When the person stepped forward I did a double take. "Ben?"

"Yeah," yeah replied my brown-haired friend. "I figured I might as well try out y'know."

I wanted to kiss Ben's shoes. He was the best Seeker I had ever seen. He never tried out for the team though because he said it was going to be 'to distracting from his studies.'

"Great, you're up Ben."

Ben was even better than I could have hoped. He caught every single golf ball, flew faster than any of the other people and seemed like a better fit.

I frowned. How was I going to let Al go easily? Then I remembered how he was about to lose my Invisibility Cloak and all my sympathy was gone.

"Albus your off the team," I said some-what harshly. "Ben, congratulation you made it!"

"What?" Albus protested. "you never even let me try out!"

"Too bad your horrible. You almost cost us the cup last year and you only caught the snitch in the other game because Fred hit the other Seeker with a bludger."

"Maybe you should let Al do the tryout, James," Dominique suggested.

"Fine," I snapped "Do your stupid tryout Al!"

Al did exactly that. He missed two out of ten of the golf balls and he only tied with Ben for the race. I took a deep breath and decided that I'd put our family feud behind us and make a fair decision. I'd have to think about it though. "I've yet to make my decision," I announced.

The tryouts continued. There was this pretty good seventh year beater but besides that nothing that truly impressed me. Teddy actually tried out for Keeper. He wasn't too bad. I'd probably put him as a reserve.

"Okay I'll post the results on the notice board in the Common Room either tonight or tomorrow morning."

It felt really odd when people who were older than me tried out. It felt like they would beat me up if I didn't let them on the team… not that I'd have a problem giving a couple sixth years the old one two.

"James!" Alice called once I entered the common room.

"Yeah?"

"I did some research on the Preston Castle and I'm absolutely sure it's the same one we went to in the summer."

"That's great, Ally. Did you find out anything else?"

"Well muggles believe that it's haunted. It was owned by William Preston and that's it. Oh and if we're ever going to try and find it again we'll have no luck-"

"No luck with what?" Albus interrupted.

"Go away Albus! " I shouted. "Stop being such an annoying pest and get out of my face."

"Fine," Albus snapped.

Stupid little brothers.

* * *

(Albus)

I was tired of James treating me like garbage. He treated me like a back-up plan. If everyone else was busy then he'd come to me. I hadn't even done anything wrong and now he acted like we were worst enemies.

Well two could play at that game. I would sneak into James' room, steal the Invisibility Cloak and prove to James that I could handle it without losing it.

And I'd get to the bottom of whatever James was doing. James wasn't the only son of Harry Potter. Two could play the "hero" game.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry. I updated a day late. I was pretty busy yesterday (I watched Insidious chapter 2 and it was awesome) and by the time I got home I was feeling sick so that's why i'm updating today. Then again for some of my readers on teh other side of the globe it might still be Friday right? I'm not sure if that's how time zones work. Anyway sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful but I assure you somewhere down the line it is incredibly important. Oh and I accidentally posted chapter eight before this chapter so I deleted it and I'll put it up again later today. Oh and in case your confused I named the chapter this because James is so happy to have Quidditch back.

1: Happy Friday the 13. I hope you guys all had a great unlucky day ;) I think Friday the 13 actually is lucky. After all I have no homework this weekend so I can write more. Lucky for you guys :)

2: I know a lot of you are probably pissed at James and Albus fighting so much but it is sincerely important that they do.

3: Me and my friend are having a bit of an argument. We were randomly talking about books when she remembered a quote form a book,"You little shit." We are both positive that we've heard this quote before but we don't quite know where it's from. And we are almost completely sure it's a 20 year old man saying it to a teenager. It could also be form a movie based on a book. If anyone knows what book this is form please review or PM me because it's driving me absolutely nuts!

4: **PLEASE READ!** I got an idea! Let's make this into a little game. Remember last book when I said the twentieth review got to have a character named after them (The winner was my friend Claire who is the inspiration behind Claire Code)? Well I'm going to do that again except instead of reviews it's going to be a quote game. In each of these authors notes I'll put a quote and you'll have to tell me what book it's from or maybe I'll tell you the book and asked who said it. Whoever gets it right will earn points and whoever had the most points at the end of the book will win and have a character named after them. So for example I'll say: book: The Secret of Preston Castle Quote: "Don't say that Jacob it's an insult to cows" who said it? Then you guuys can review or PM me saying the answers Sound good? If you like that idea please review and or PM me saying so.

5: I'd like to apologize for my ranting about weirdness. And for those of you who think weirdness is bad remember this: (this is not part of the quote game) "Of course I'm weird, normal is boring"

-Monkeywoman14


	9. I Set Myself on Fire

Chapter 8: I Set Myself on Fire

* * *

(Lily)

It didn't take long for the beginning of September to turn into mid-October. I was getting really used to my classes. I was proud to say I was an expert at everything except Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic.

"I swear there's something up with Filch," Jacob said one Monday before class. "I'm not going there."

"Are you scared?" Roxanne taunted. "Don't tell me that brave Jacob is scared?"

"I'm not scared-"

"Whoa, whoa," Liam said, "Let's turn this into something interesting. Jacob I bet you can't skip class without Filch noticing."

"Please I could skip class and roam around the halls and no one would notice."

"I dare you to do it!"

"Okay how much-"

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Seth warned.

"Don't be a party pooper Seth. Let us have some fun!"

"I bet you three sickles that you can't do it," Liam said confidently.

"I want in on this," said Roxanne. "There's no way you can do it, Jacob."

Eventually we all placed bets. Liam, Hugo, Roxanne, Seth, Frank, and Lucy said that he couldn't do it while I believed that he could.

"If you're so confident in him then why don't you do it too," Liam said to me. "Unless your too scared."

"Sounds like a bet," Jacob said. "You guys have fun learning about crap."

The others went to class while Jacob, and I roamed the halls. "You never waited to see if I agreed to this," I pointed out.

Jacob shrugged. "I had a feeling you'd say yes."

As we walked around the halls we made pointless small talk until Jacob suddenly said, "Okay, I know you know something about what's up with James. Please tell me what it is."

It wasn't really my secret to tell but then again I knew James wouldn't mind if I told Jacob a bit of information…

"Okay fine," I said. "You see there's a boy in James' year named Ryan Code. He's evil and for some reason he wants James dead. I think he has something to do with James' broken arm."

"James got a broken arm?" Jacob asked, alarmed. "Why didn't he just fix it with magic?"

"That's what I'm wondering I-"

Jacob cut me off as if just realizing something. "Debilitatus. It disables magic. It's the only spell in the world capable of doing that. No one knows that spell. I bet more than half these Professors don't even know that spell. I don't see how Code could know it…"

The thought of Code knowing a spell that disabled magic scared me. James broke his arm in July and it still hurt him. Imagine the kind of damage Code could do…

"What are you doing out here?" barked a voice from behind us.

I could tell it was far away. "That's Filch," Jacob said. "We can either run or own up to what we did."

"He doesn't recognize us," I said quietly. "Pull your robes over your head and run!"

Jacob did as I said and we ran. Luckily Jacob knew all the secret passageways of Hogwarts. We kept ducking through them but somehow the old teacher was right behind us.

"Turn left and then right," said voice from beside me. I didn't half to turn around to know it was James.

We did as James said. It lead us to a door with a password. "Griffin." The door opened and revealed a mini version of the common room. "The Head Boy and Girl's Common room," James explained.

"Can't Filch get in here?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"Yeah but I have my Invisibility Cloak in here…" James trialed off and an expression of horror crossed his face. He ran a staircase and came back empty handed. "Albus! That good for nothing piece of-"

James started calling Albus every foul name imaginable. If a professor were anywhere near here he'd probably get multiple detentions.

"We're caught guys. Unless you have anything up your sleeve," James said to Jacob hopefully. Jacob shook his head. "Then we're screwed. Merlin, when I get my hands on Albus…"

"Kids out of class!" Filch shouted coming into the mini Common room. "James Potter and Jacob Cadler I should have known."

"Your out of class too y'know," James pointed out shrugging. "I mean know your class is probably waiting for you."

"Hey Lily," Jacob said happily, "We made the hour. Class is over. We win the bet."

"James Potter I am sick and tired of your antics. You'll learn to obey the rules one day."

"Yeah I'll listen to you when whales fly."

Filch lowered his voice so just James could hear. I had no idea what he said but it clearly struck fear into James.

"Now," Filch said much louder this time, "I hope you know what you did was wrong…"

Filch trailed off and for a second I thought he actually wasn't going to punish us. Ha, when whales fly. "Well I'll see you in detention for the next week."

James looked like he was trying to keep his cool. Clearly that wasn't working. "I'm going to kill you, I swear it Filch," James growled.

I had never seen him more mad. Usually when James was mad he'd explode using a lot of swear words and his fists. Now, however, he was shaking and using a voice that made me squirm with fear.

"You and what army Potter," laughed Filch.

"I don't need an army. Sometimes pure hate is enough to kill someone."

Jacob ended up trying to pull James back. Bad idea. He whirled around and glared at Jacob with furious eyes. Then he turned back to Filch. "You'll be dead you hear me! You and your stupid son!"

Then I remembered something James told me when I was very small. 'Lily,' he had said 'If your ever in serious danger and I mean a life threatening situation you can always use this.'

Then James showed me something that I thought was so cool. A pressure point. All you had to do was pinpoint the spot and voila! Your enemy was on the ground begging for mercy. There was a specific point though that made a person pass out.

James was still whispering death threats at Filch in that menacing voice. H was going to get in serious trouble. So I walked up to my brother and I made him collapse. He stalked away from Filch and I followed him. "Thanks," he said, "I needed that."

"What did Filch whisper to you," I asked cautiously. I didn't want James to start yelling at me.

"Not now Lily. Maybe I'll tell you later."

At least he didn't blow up on me. But one way or another I'd find out the details of James and Albus' adventures from last year.

* * *

(James)

"I swear to god Albus I'm going to murder you," I told my brother in the middle of the corridor. I was already pissed, I had my first detention at 5:00 with stupid Filch and now I had to deal with my idiot brother.

"Why?" Albus asked playing innocent.

"I've already told you to stop milking this innocent thing. You're just as guilty as me and right now your more guilty."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I grabbed Albus by the robes and lifted him off the ground. He was surprisingly light. "I told you to stop playing innocent," I growled.

Albus kicked and thrashed but I didn't let go. I gave him a punch in the gut that might've made him cry if we were alone at home.

"Didn't mean to lose it James, I swear!" Albus whined.

"I told you not to touch _my _Invisibility Cloak.I told you not to lose _my_ Invisibility Cloak."

"I'm sorry James! It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't your fault," I said in a mocking voice. "All you did was steal my cloak and then lose it but no it's not your fault why don't we blame it on Aidan Finch," I pointed to a random Hufflepuff third year.

"It was Jonah Greengrass-"

"Albus, stop blaming people for your mistakes. I don't know what you're doing but stop being such a Slytherin. Own up to what you did!"

"Shut up! I am not a Slytherin!"

"You may not be sorted in Slytherin but I wish you were!"

Albus had tears in his eyes. I knew he didn't like to fight with me. I didn't like fighting with him either but he was such an idiot.

"Stop being a wimp Albus! You know you should be in Slytherin, stop kidding yourself."

"No James you should be in Slytherin! All you care about is yourself. I'm tired of being pushed around by you. I'm not going to take it anymore."

I found it quite amusing how Albus was making a speech about not letting me boos him around while I was hoisting him up in the air. "Please, Al, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm better at Quidditch and I'm a better person than you."

"You're not better than me!" Al shouted. "All you've ever done is pretend that your better than me. Well your wrong. Remember who saved your butt last September when we got attack by Death Eaters? Remember who defeated Code over winter break? Remember who caught the snitch in the Quidditch match?"

"All you did in September was make things complicated! I had it all under control until you came along. And you didn't defeat Code in December all you did was get captured by him. Then Dad, and I had to come rescue you."

Albus usually had a pretty even temper but right now I could tell he was about to explode.

"Save it Al. I don't care anymore. Next time you need help with something you can go suck an egg because I'm done being nice to you-"

"Yeah, cause you've been so nice to me lately."

"And I chose Ben over you. Al your off the Quidditch team."

"Fine! Have fun losing."

"How much do you want to bet we'll win?"

"Four Galleons!"

That was a lot of money. I was pretty sure Al didn't even have that much but I said, "Deal" anyway.

I roughly dropped Albus on get ground. He glared at me. I snorted. That little snake was lucky I didn't beat the crap out of him.

* * *

(Lily)

"I hate James, I'm gonna kill James. Oh and I'm serious too."

I sighed. "Al and James got into another fight?" Roxanne asked also hearing Albus mutter as he walked by us.

"They've been fighting all year we were wrong to think it would stop."

"James is an absolute-" Albus appeared behind me using some not appreciated bad language.

"Watch your mouth Al!" I scolded.

"Shut up Lily. You're the one who got a week of detention in her second month of school."

"What's up with you and James?" Lucy asked.

"He's being a downright prick. Acting like he owns the castle even though he doesn't. What a show off loser."

"What'd you do to him?"

If there was one thing that was true about James it was that he didn't lash out unless you did something to him. Sometimes he would wait ten years to get revenge sometimes he would wait a second but one thing for sure was that he didn't make the first over in a fight.

"I didn't do anything! Greengrass lost the Invisibility cloak and James blamed it on me."

So Alice's prediction was right, Albus did lose the cloak. "Look Albus it's alright. He won't be mad at you forever-"

"Lily!" James yelled in shock. "Why are you talking to him? He's a traitor."

After one disgusted look at Albus James towed me away from my other brother. Even if Al had lost the Invisibility Cloak I felt bad for him.

* * *

"I hate potions," Jacob muttered.

"What was that?" snapped Parkinson.

"Oh, I was just saying how the subject you teach is retarded. I guess that's why they let cows like you teach it."

"Jacob," I said smiling, "That's not nice. It's an insult to cows."

Jacob high-fived me and we laughed as Parkinson fumed. There wasn't a potions class that went by without Jacob and I insulting our hag of a teacher.

"You will both be serving detention with me tonight," she said.

"Yeah as much as we'd love to spend more time with my favourite cow," Jacob stated, "We already have a detention with Filth. So maybe another time Pug-face."

"Then you can both go down to Stonewell's office." As an afterthought she added. "But not now. You'll go after class."

"You guys should really stop bugging Parkinson," Lucy advised. "One of these times she'll get you back."

I could tell Lucy didn't mean Pug-Face would get us back with insults. Was it possible that my goody-two-shoes cousin knew something I didn't? I would have to investigate that later.

I continued working on my potion but I was way too distracted. James and Albus were not on good terms- not that they have been at all this year- but this time they wanted me to choose sides. I often chose Albus' side because he was usually right plus Albus was more in need of my assistants than James. This time though I had to admit James was right.

"Lily your on fire!"

When Hugo shouted those words I thought he was complimenting my potion skills. Then I realized I didn't have potion skills. I turned to my cousin wondering what he was talking about when I saw orange around me. He meant I was literally on fire.

The most natural thing to do was panic. I however did not. I was use to fire. For some reason I had always been especially good with fire. James had a knack for creating fires. With a snap he could light your cloak with orange flames. I was good with fire as in I never got burned. I never wore sunscreen yet I never got burned, even on the hottest days. My mum always used to say 'Lily don't stand too close to the oven' but I had once stuck my hand on a pan that was on the stove but never burned. It was a weird talent.

Jacob muttered a spell I couldn't quite catch and water spilled all over me. It put out the fire though. It might have just been my imagination but I swear Parkinson looked disappointed when Jacob put out the fire.

"Looks like you've ruined your potion Potter and yours doesn't look so good either Cadler. You'll do an essay for me on the creation of herbicide and where you went wrong and why you started a fire. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Pug-Face," Jacob said with a salute.

"You can go to the Headmaster's office now," Pug-Face growled.

Jacob and I walked silently towards the office. Then Jacob blurted out a question, "Why didn't you burn?"

"I don't know I've had that power for a while." I explained to him about my weird ability.

"Hmmm… I've never heard anything like it."

"Yeah I'm weird like that." I shrugged.

"No kidding Potter."

If Stonewell hated Jacob and me before he absolutely loathed us now he said and I quote 'Oh I hate you. Not just the usual hate I absolutely loath you. I'll get you Cadler. You won't see it coming but I will. And you Potters better watch you back.'

James had pulled at least ten pranks on him and seemed to enjoy it every time. Tonight he attempted again. And oh boy was it a success.

When Stonewell sat down at dinner he made an unusually loud farting noise. When he stood up he got bit in the butt by a fanged Frisbee. He started jumping around holding his butt muttering 'Ow, ow, ow'- yes it was as funny as it sounds. Then he slipped on a banana peel and somewhere in the process of sliding down the hall he got dipped in honey and had feathers fall on him. So in front of us stood our Headmaster dressed like a chicken with a Frisbee on his butt.

Applause was awarded as James, Fred, and Jacob stood up.

"Those were all products from Wizard Weasley Wheezes," James informed everyone. "A prank store owned by my uncle. Make sure you visit there this weekend at Homesgade."

Stonewell- or should I say Mr. Chicken?- glared at the three boys standing up in their seats and soaking up all the attention. "You'll be sorry you ever did this after your detention."

Crap detention! Filch would kill us if we were late. I grabbed Jacob by the arm, and told James we have to hurry. We were so dead.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you found this chapter funny because I tried to make it as funny as possible. I have to thank Rick Riordan for the idea of this chapter title.

1: Some of you may be confused because I accidentally updated this chapter before chapter seven. Whoops. sorry. I don't think many of you read this though because I noticed almost right away but sorry to those of you who got confused. I'm updating this chapter as an 'I'm sorry I confused you chapter.' Hope you enjoyed.

2: Anyone who has ideas for this series please PM me and or review telling me them. I will very likely use your ideas.

3: I'm making a story called 'A series of One-shots.' It's based off Harry Potter and it will be exactly what the title implies, a bunch of one-shots. I might post it one this sight so if your interested in it, tell me and I'll post it.

4: In case anyone is wondering why Harold (charlie's son) is no longer on teh Quidditch team it's because Harold, Jessica, Jackson, and Charlie and his wife moved to Romania to study dragons.

-Monkeywoman14


	10. I Must Follow the Rules

Chapter 8: _I Must Follow the Rules_

* * *

(James)

I had almost forgot about our detention. Filch would tear our heads off if we were late. Not that I cared what Filch thought. Oh, who was I kidding? The thought of Filch and Ryan Code sent shivers down my spine. The idea of facing them again made me want my mommy and the thought of having detention made me feel like I might have an accident.

"James, how nice to see that you showed up," Filch sneered.

"Filth," I said in the same tone, "How nice to see you look as disgusting and annoying as ever."

Jacob and Lily laughed but Filch just smiled. "I do my best," he replied.

I stared at Filch with annoyance. Couldn't he at least be annoyed when I made funny comments?

"You'll be writing lines," he continued.

I tried to think of something clever to say but for once words failed me. I knew what Filch meant by "lines" and I was not eager to leave a permanent scar on my hand.

"There once was a teacher here at Hogwarts who was… well too great for words to describe. Her name was Dorles Umbridge. She agreed with my punishment ideas. Hang kids from their ankles for a day that'll teach 'em a lesson. But she had other ideas, a fantastic one that really whipped your father into shape, James."

Filch held up a quill. "Here," he told me. "Take it."

I considered stabbing his eye out with it as I reluctantly took the quill but decided better of it. I sighed. "What am I writing?"

"You're all writing _I must follow the rules." _Filch smiled.

"No way!" I shouted. "You're leaving them of it."

"You, Potter, do not tell me what to do." Filch had that evil smile on his face he also had a look in his eye that said _just try to defy me._

So I did.

"I'm not scared of you," I growled. "In fact, you're scared of me. You would have already taken over the world. But you didn't because of me. So in reality your trying to act all tough like I'm the one who should be fearing you. But your wrong. Your plan wasn't very good seeing as it was foiled by a thirteen year old."

To my immense annoyance Filch laughed, a cruel laugh that scared me to death.

"Pick up he quill and start writing."

I glared at Filch as I picked up the quill once again and started writing. _I must follow the rules_

"How many lines do we write?" Lily asked as she wrote with her own identical quill.

"Until the message sinks in."

I continued writing with my own blood over and over again. It hurt. Especially since I was writing with my right hand. Even though it had been so long since I broke my arm it still hurt at random times like when I was writing or playing Quidditch.

I gritted my teeth. There was no way I was going to let Filch win. There was no way I was complaining or showing any form of pain. I could only hope that Jacob and my sister would do the same.

When I turned to them to check I was surprised that they were both holding up better than me. Jacob had his feet up on a chair acting as if this was the most relaxing detention ever. Lily just looked mildly bored as if this were a never ending lecture about following the rules appose to carving it in our skin.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Filch asked me noticing my constant twitching and winces.

"Not as much as looking at your face!"

Okay, it wasn't the best diss in the world. Still though I felt the need to laugh at my joke. 'Your Face' jokes were way overplayed but I found them hilarious anyway.

Filch glared at me. "Then I guess you can stay and write a little longer seeing as it doesn't bother you."

I wanted to beg for forgiveness but begging someone who almost murdered me wasn't on my top ten list of Things I Want To Do. Besides I wasn't sure if I could talk without crying.

Filch kept us writing for hours. I checked my watch and it was already midnight. Thank God I didn't have any homework to do.

Just then Stonewell burst through the door. "Potter!" he growled. Lily and I both looked at him. "The older Potter," he clarified, "Come with me."

I looked at my hand and there was no message on it so I didn't need to hide it. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"I'm guessing you want to ruin my fun again." I shrugged.

Scone stepped out of the shadows. "Actually, Potter," he sneered. "You're here because of me."

My face went pale as a ghost but I wasn't sure if they could see it in the dark. Last year Scone and I made a bet and the loser had to do the others homework for the first term of school. Clearly Scone had told on me.

"Would you like to admit what you've done now?" Stony asked.

"I've done nothing wrong," I lied. It was kind of true too. Seeing as Scone had done the same thing to me I was just getting revenge. As I always said two wrongs don't make a right but they do make an even score.

"You forced me to do all your homework for the whole term," Scone accused.

"Oh yeah, I did," I said as if I just realized. "But you did the same thing to me."

"Potter this is not the time for one of your little lies," Stony said sternly. "You will apologise to Mr. Scone and you will receive extra homework in all your classes. And a punishment of Mr. Scone's choice."

Scone smiled. "Oh I say that James should have to take Divination."

"What?" I said. "That's outrageous! You can't just make me take a class!"

Everyone knew that the Potter's and most of the Weasley's hated Divination. Even Albus who would probably take every subject next year would not take Divination. I had already been forced to take two extra subjects because of sneaking into the forest last year and I was in no mood to take more.

"Well Mr. Potter you should have thought of that before you decided to force poor Samuel to do something so awful. Now you can apologize."

"Over my dead body," I snorted.

"You will apologize now before I give you more detentions."

"Do you worst."

"Okay then more detentions with Mr. Filch."

Automatically I looked at my hand. That stupid quill could cut my hand open a thousand times but it would never break my spirit.

* * *

"Okay everyone I'd like you to grab your instruments. Yes, we will be playing today for the first time."

I cheered along with the rest of the class. Alice, Fred, and I were in music class and this was the first time Professor Miller was letting us play instruments.

"Awesome!" Fred exclaimed as he banged on a drum.

Alice picked up her flute and held it. It looked natural in her hands. I held my drumstick loosely and it felt awesome. Similar to holding a wand that made loud booms instead of colorful jets of light.

I looked over at Scone who was smirking and bragging about how he used to play in national competitions before Hogwarts. That guy talked about himself so much I wouldn't be surprised if he practiced in mirror all morning.

The class went by quite nicely. Lately it seemed that something had to go wrong each class. Whether it was me getting in trouble or the teacher being an absolute imbecile. This was completely normal.

But normal was boring, so I decided to have a little fun.

Form my pocket I grabbed some 'Invisa Ink' which was a product from Uncle George's shop that made someone's clothes disappear. I would have used it on Code but he didn't take this class. So I decided to use it on Scone.

I reached into my bottomless bag and pulled out a bottle of the useful stuff. It was still 'not stable' yet as it had not been released in stores- I had nicked it from George's workroom- but it seemed close enough to safe. Besides when had I ever cared about safe?

I threw the bottle across the room and when Alice saw me she gave me an 'are you crazy' look. To which I replied with a nod.

Immediately things went wrong. In a good way. Instead of a white almost invisible vapor coming out of the cracked bottle. A yellow powder-like substance spilled from the bottle. It spread around the whole room somehow narrowly avoiding Fred, Alice, and me.

Suddenly my whole class, including Professor Miller, was in their underwear.

I started laughing and so did Fred. Alice looked like she was trying to shield her eyes. Everyone looked around all confused. Miller demanded I change back everyone, so slowly I got to work. It didn't take very long to get everyone re-dressed. But when I came to the last person, Scone, I "accidentally" dropped the last of the antidote. Scone glared at me. "I'll get you," he growled.

I laughed. Then I looked to make sure no one was around. No one was. So I pushed the Ravenclaw up against the wall and said, "Nice try, Scone, but I'm better than you could ever be. Don't try to best me." He didn't need clarification to know I was getting him back for last night.

"I'll have fun beating you and all the other Gryffindorks in the Quidditch match this weekend."

"Us Gryffindors will mop the floor with you Ravencraps. I've got a new secret weapon."

"So do we Potter. Now you better run along and get all that extra homework done."

I glared at Scone as I remembered something very important. There was a secret passage that lead to the Great Hall in this room.

I pushed Scone to the very back of the class and he got teleported away. I took out the Marauder's map- which I always kept in my pocket- and saw that everyone was eating their lunch, then a dot labeled Samuel Scone appeared standing on the Slytherin table.

I ran to the Great Hall so I could see this with my own eyes. It didn't take long to get there and when I did Scone was running out of the hall and the whole school was still laughing at him_. _I tripped Scone as he exited. Quickly Scone scrambled up and glared at me on his way out of the Great Hall.

And that is how you humiliate the average Ravenclaw dork.

* * *

(Teddy)

"Stop laughing, Teddy," Victorie ordered. "It's not funny."

I was about to say she was wrong but decided against. "Sorry, you're right. Not funny."

"Are you kidding me, Ted?" Andy, one of my good friends, said to me. "You used to be fun. You're such a buzzkill since you've become Headboy."

It was true, but not because I had become Headboy. It was because of the conversation I had with Victorie two months ago. Since then I hadn't pulled a prank. James said that he was going to get that Cadler kid to replace me. I hadn't officially quit the Marauder's but I definitely wasn't keen to pull any pranks.

Victorie and her friend Mary excused themselves and left the table. For some reason I felt inclined to follow her. I told Andy to wait for me and I left following the girls.

"So it looks like you and Teddy have something going on?" Mary questioned.

"Me and Teddy? Yeah right," Victorie snorted.

I thought we had something going on. It made me sad to hear it wasn't the same for her.

"But I thought you said you liked him?"

"No! I said if he started acting mature we'd go out. I only said that so he'd stop following me like a lost puppy. He's Teddy Lupin, of course he'll never mature."

I walked away feeling like Victorie had just taken out my heart, stomped on it, and then put it through a paper shredder. Wow, love was a tough game to play. And I was done with it.

* * *

(Lily)

"Hey, Seth! Where's my money?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked approaching Jacob and I. "What money?"

"Remember the bet?" I clarified. "You said we couldn't make it the whole period without being caught. Well, we made it."

"You got caught though," Lucy recalled as she sat next to us.

"Yes but the bet was that we could last the whole period without being caught. By the time Filch caught us it had already been an hour and four minutes. Pay up"

"Lily, Jacob, and Seth I highly suggest you pay attention in my class," Neville informed us.

"Sorry Neville," Jacob said flashing Neville a grin.

After some quiet arguing Seth realized that we had won the bet. In the end everyone paid up and Jacob and I both got six sickles. I was pretty proud of that.

"So we'll be working in groups for this next assignment-" all the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered- "And I will make them." Everyone groaned.

"The names will be picked out of this hat. To make it fair there will be one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor in each group.

"Roxanne and Seth."

Lucky them. Somehow I knew I wasn't going to get with anyone I'd be happy with. "Lucy and Liam. Lily and Sarah."

There it was. Sarah Victorian was the most hated Hufflepuff ever. She was a gossip, bragged about her rich Daddy and was basically one of those superficial show-off girls. Not to mention she had a giant crush on James.

"Well, Potter looks like we're together," Sarah said. "And if you expect me to do an ounce of work you're mistaken."

"And if you expect me to care that you don't want to get your precious troll fingers damaged then your mistaken," I replied in a mocking voice.

"I do not talk like that!" she protested using basically the same voice I had.

She continued blabbing about how it would ruin her nails if she started touching the dirt. I got so annoyed with her that I dumped a whole pot of soil on her head.

"Lily! Why did you do that?" Neville asked sternly.

"She was being annoying," I mumbled. "And she wasn't doing any work."

"Well then you should have come to me. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. And Sarah you do have to help. Remember the best group gets a prize!"

I glared at Sarah. Neville had vanished the dirt but she still was trying to get it out of her hair. "Okay," I said, "Let's just get to work."

We set to work with me glaring at her back the whole time. I didn't really understand how someone like her could get sorted into Hufflepuff but I figured she must be hard working or loyal in some way. Or she was Muggleborn and couldn't get into Slytherin.

In the end Jacob and his partner won. They got a really tasty looking hunk of chocolate from honeydukes.

I stayed for my detention. Neville didn't make me do anything hard, just lines. He asked me a ton of questions like how's school so far, and stuff like that. To which I answered. "Hogwarts is the best thing that ever happened to me." And it was completely true.

* * *

(James)

I walked back from another dreadful detention with Filch. It was probably past midnight already and I had a tone of homework to do. The message still hadn't sunk into my hand. Though he let Lily and Jacob go even though they only had faint lines on their hands. I had refused to let the words scar my skin, though, so I was still meeting with Filch every week day.

Tomorrow was the first match of the Quidditch season. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. We were going to cream them.

"James!" Alice shouted as I entered the Common Room. "We need to go to the library now!"

Alice began running so I started to follow her. "Why?" I asked.

"I heard Code talking about Preston Castle," Fred explained. "We need more information."

His tone made it sound like he thought this was a waste of time. Alice glared at him. "This might be where Code strikes next," she said. "You don't have to come, but I'm going."

I laughed. Usually Fred was telling Alice to sneak out passed curfew, now it was the opposite.

As we walked to the library I silently cursed Albus for being such a dipwad. When I voiced my opinion Alice said, "Dipwad isn't a word."

"Yeah, Albus is so annoying, retarded and stupid that I had to make a new word just to describe him," I replied.

"True, he is a dipwad," Fred agreed. "But did you have to kick him off the Quidditch team?"

"He sucks anyway. It's not like I only kicked him off because I don't like him. He's not good under pressure and he'll just have to live with that."

Once we got to the library Alice, Fred and I started looking in the restricted section. We had been looking for several minutes when we discovered some unwanted guests.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at my brother.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a smug look on his face. "Actually I might just tell on you."

"You'd get in trouble too dipwad."

"I have permission to be here."

I could tell he was lying but he tried his best to continue looking smug and sure. With a plan forming in my head I decided to play along. "Seriously? Wow. Please don't tell on me, Al."

Then I heard footsteps. I could tell from the badge gleaming on his shirt that a prefect was coming to check out the noise. It took me a second it realize it was Scone's older brother.

I beckoned for Alice and Fred to hide behind a shelf. Albus tried too as well but I pushed him out into the open. Albus turned around and glared at me and Scone's brother said, "Well, well, well look what we have here."

"There's more kids," Albus said immediately. Wow I can't believe he wanted to sell me out like that. Sure I had pushed him out into the open but he lost the Invisibility Cloak.

Scone came looking for us and I quickly jumped through the secret passage way I had discovered last year. Stupid Albus. Clearly he had underestimated his brothers planning skills. Ha, that would teach the little dipwad. He also didn't realize that he'd get Rose and Scorpius in trouble too because they were also hiding behind the shelf.

The Secret passage was like a slide that led to the dungeons, right outside the potions classroom. I scarcely used this passage because Parkinson usually heard me when I landed in front of her door. The minute I fell I got up and hid behind the wall gesturing for Fred and Alice to do the same.

Sure enough Parkinson came out looking around, that ugly pug face of hers glancing in all directions. Since I hated her and I was kind of bored I used a wet your pants hex on her. I laughed when the spell took its effect. I was very proud that Teddy, Fred and I had invented that spell.

Once Parkinson went back into the classroom we ran towards the Gryffindor tower taking a passageway. It led us right in front of the fat lady. She looked annoyed to be disturbed at this time, as always, but when she began scolding us I just stuck my tongue out at her.

After entering the Gryffindor Common room I smiled. Hopefully Albus would get in a lot of trouble. That would teach him. And believe me, this was only the beginning of my revenge.

* * *

(Albus)

James… I hated him. He was inconsiderate, egoistic, selfish, and overall an evil git. And now I was being hulled to the Headmaster's office because of my stupid git of a brother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Shane Scone said as he walked me down to the Headmaster's office.

"It wasn't even me! I swear James was there too."

"Yeah that's exactly why we found him when we searched the whole library."

We continued the walk in silence and Scone gave me an evil smile as he explained to Stonewell what happened.

"Albus Potter," Stonewell said shaking his head. "I really had to say I liked you. More than your brother and sister at least. You proved to me that not all Potters are trouble makers. Now you ruined your own title."

"I'm really sorry Headmaster Stonewell, but you see I…" I trialed off realizing I had no lies to offer. I heard chuckling behind me.

When I turned around I saw one of the Headmaster pictures staring at me. It was a greasy haired man with a long nose. "Typical Potter," he said, "Sneaking out and getting caught."

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Severus Snape."

I gasped. This was the brave man I was named after? I smiled. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

The man smiled which I could tell was something he didn't do often. "Harry named his son after me? And you have Lily's green eyes."

I nodded. "And Albus Dumbledore."

I saw Albus Dumbledore turn to look at me. "Give Harry my thanks for naming his son after me."

"And mine."

I nodded.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to discipline this boy," Stonewell said clearly annoyed. "Anyway Albus I'm disappointed to say that I'll have to give you a detention. You'll be serving it with the Headboy."

"Okay Mr. Stonewell."

I turned to leave but Dumbledore said, "Albus, the power lies within hearth."

With that I left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**A/N: **I got threereviews so i'm updating today. Thanks to mabajama, and a guest for reviewing. I hoped you all liked that chapter. It was kind of a filler. Sorry if it was boring but I can promise you there will be some interesting things soon.

1: Everyone narrated this chapter. Tell me who you want to narrate more in the future. I am almost done writing this book- 20 chapters so far- and I don't know who is going to narrate the next book. Suggestions?

2: i know What Dumbledore said is probably confusing but it will make sense in due time.

3: Unfortunately I still haven't found out about the "You little shit" quote. It continues to drive me nuts so if you have any ideas review or PM them to me.

4: Again if you have any ideas for this book please review or PM me. Also if you notice any mistakes grammar, spelling, or otherwise please tell me. I hate making mistakes though I am a human, not a robot, being so I do make them. Isn't the idea of robots cool though?

5: No one said a anything to me about the quote game so I won't do it. However I am currently obsessed with quotes so I will put a quote at the end of each chapter. The quote might be from a movie, book, song or TV show. It depends.

" 'Not everything is about you' 'Possibly but you do have to admit the majority of things are' " Clary Fray and Jace Wayland, City of Glass

-Monkeywoman14


	11. I Almost Die (For like the 100th Time)

Chapter 10: I Almost Die (for like the 100th time)

(James)

The wind blew my hair around as I mounted my broom and soared into the air. We were bound to win this game as long as we had Ben playing Seeker.

I was very proud of our team. Ben , the Seeker. Matt, Albus' friend, as Keeper. Dominique, a seventh year named Josie, and me as Chasers. As Beaters we had Fred and Diana, a seventh year.

I was pretty proud of myself as well- I mean what was not to be proud of? After all I am James Potter- because I organized this team and whipped them into shape.

The game didn't last long. It wasn't very eventful either. Except for when Scone hit me in my bad arm with a bludger. I'd get him for that. It had only been ten or fifteen minutes when the snitch was caught by Ben. I could see Albus glaring from the crowd wishing it were him raising the snitch in the air triumphantly instead of Ben. Too bad for Albus.

The team carried Ben all the way back to the Common Room chanting "Ben caught the snitch in ten!" I thought of it. Pretty clever, huh? Seeing as I wasn't the most think-y person I was pretty proud.

The party we had in the Common Room was awesome. It was literally the best party in history of parties. We had butterbeer, candy, chips, refreshments, Firewhisky and even fireworks. At one point Neville came in.

"You're not gonna tell on us are you Neville?" Teddy asked with a pleading look.

"I suppose not. I remember having these types of parties when I was your age," Neville replied.

"Why don't you stay for a bit," I suggested. "Relive those teenage years."

In the end we convinced Neville to stay for a drink or two. He didn't even comment on our fireworks.

The next day I saw Scone and I smiled at him. He punched me in the face. Someone has anger issues. Unfortunately it really hurt. I decided not to tell a teacher though.

It was so close to winter break and I was really homesick for some reason. I didn't know why though, at home I'd have to see Albus. That was not something I wanted to do.

Nothing really interesting happened until Friday.

We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Malfoy was picking people to duel with each other. It was like a dueling tournament. I had made it to the final four when I faced Code. Being Code he was, of course, trying to kill me.

It had started off normally just firing spells back and forth but then he started using spells that caused severe damage to me. He used some spells that I didn't even know but I didn't let them hit me.

At one point, I swear he fired a cruciatus curse at me. No one remembered because Code used a memory charm or something like he did last year.

I beat him in the end though and came in second, losing to a girl named Rachel in the final round.

After Defense I headed down to Divination. It's all stupid Scone's fault I have to go there.

I sat down in the hot classroom. I hated it in there. It made me feel trapped.

"Good morning class!" Trelawney greeted.

"It's afternoon," I muttered to Josh, the only one in my dorm who took this class.

"Today we will be reading tea leaves."

I snorted. I put my head down on my desk ready to fall asleep. I almost did when Trelawney slapped a ruler next to my desk. "This is not a class for sleeping Mr. Potter!"

"It might as well be," I muttered.

"Okay," Josh said as she walked away, "Do you want to read first or should I?"

"You can."

Trelawney came up behind us to see our progress. When she looked at my tealeaf she sighed. "Oh no, Mr. Potter. You have a very grim future ahead of you! You'll have an early death. You'll die fighting hard but in the end you'll have a very early death."

"Yeah right," I snorted.

I stormed out of the room. It was dismissal anyway. 'You're going have a nearly death.' Bullcrap. That was about as likely as me riding a hippogriff to visit Preston Castle.

* * *

(Lily)

The morning was quiet. Too quiet. The morning of Friday the thirteenth couldn't be this quiet. There was something wrong. When I walked out of bed I noticed that neither Lucy nor Roxy were in the dorm. When I left to investigate a bucket of water was dumped on me.

"Happy Friday the Thirteenth!" Jacob shouted as I wiped the water from my eyes.

"That wasn't funny Cadler! I'm going to get you," I threatened.

Friday the thirteenth was always the worst day of the year for me. It was like bad luck chose a target and every year it was me.

I didn't know as many spells as Jacob but I did know one hex. The bat boogey hex. It was my mom's specialty and now mine.

"What the hell?" Jacob demanded as I cast the spell.

I shrugged. "I told you I'd get you."

"Oh this is on. Prank war!"

"Bring it on, Cadler."

Let's just say by the end of the day Jacob and I both were covered a variety of goo's, and our hair was not the way it was supposed to be.

"Personally I like the hot pink style, Jacob," Teddy said changing his hair that colour.

"Yeah but what about mine!?" I screeched. "It's a multicolored afro!"

Teddy just laughed. Roxanne helpfully pointed out that I look like a clown.

"Hey Lily," James greeted me. "I've been thinking that you're a really good Quidditch player though you could use some more practice. You too Jacob. Come with me. Anyone else interested?" Everyone else shook their heads. James shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Jacob and I both followed James in silence. "Nice hair, guys. Prank war?"

I nodded. "So, you can't have your own brooms but the school brooms aren't that bad. You can use those," James told us.

Once we got to the shed James pulled out two school brooms. They weren't horrible I suppose. They were both Nimbus's. I guess I'd have to make do.

"Okay so what position do you want to play?" James asked Jacob.

"Um… maybe Chaser or Beater," Jacob replied.

"Okay," James replied. "We're gonna do Quidditch training 101."

At first I thought that sounded easy. After about twenty minutes realized I was very wrong. James was literally pelting me and Jacob with Quafles expecting us to catch every one of them and then score.

"Ready?" James said for the millionth time.

"Yes," Jacob and I chorused.

This time though we seemed to have a plan. I caught the Quafle, passed it to Jacob and then he scored. We didn't drop a single one.

"That made me proud," James said. "Good strategy. Now switch. You score Lily, Jake you catch."

It took us a few times to get that right but we did eventually. James smiled. "Okay, that's it for today. Don't forget though tomorrow is the tryouts for the muggle sports teams."

I dismounted my broom and followed Jacob back to the castle. He looked kind of depressed. Good. That was part of the plan.

He looked at me. "So… it's November thirteenth," he said.

"Yep," I replied.

He sighed and walked in front of me. I pulled out the magic mirror James had let me borrow. "Is it all ready?" I asked Fred who had possession of the other mirror.

"Everything is perfect for your boyfriend's birthday," Fred responded grinning.

I glared at him but didn't say anything. Truth was I had a crush on Liam, not Jake. I had a thing for gingers.

When we arrived in the Common Room it was really dark. Perfect. "What the hell-" Jacob began.

"Surprise!" yelled the Gryffindors.

Jacob turned to me. "You didn't forget my birthday."

"Of course not. I never forget birthdays."

We had an awesome party for Jacob's birthday. There was a tone of different beverages, snacks, and a couple of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products like fireworks or never blow out candles. Needless to say it was hilarious to watch Jacob try to blow out the candles for a full two minutes before realizing he was being pranked.

"I'll get you for this, Potter," he told me. "Just you wait."

I laughed at Jacob's threat. It just didn't seem likely that Jacob Cadler would beat Lily _Potter_.

We continued to joke around and have an awesome time. A random seventh year got drunk and started to do a bunch of crazy things which everyone found enjoyable. He was swinging on a chandelier when Stonewell came in. Everyone scattered.

"If you don't go to bed right now I'll give every single one of you a detention," Stonewell said sternly. God, why did he care if we were up at two in the morning we didn't have school tomorrow?

"It's a Friday night leave us alone, Stony," James said with clear annoyance.

"James Potter, I've had enough of you!" Stonewell scolded.

Everyone started running upstairs until the only people left were me, James, Fred, Alice, Jacob, and Roxy. "Yeah well no one likes you either," James snorted.

"I'll take it from here Stonewell," said a voice.

I turned to see Professor Bryson, the Muggle Studies teacher, standing in front of the portrait hole. Stonewell grunted but said, "Good luck."

"Okay," Professor Bryson addressed us. "You think you can stay up all night?"

"Easily," James replied. Maybe for him. He barely got any sleep at all. "Sleep is overrated."

"It's interesting you say that. Muggle scientists have researched what happens when you don't get enough sleep. We're going to do that same experiment."

"When? And how?"

"Well next week end I'll take the fourth years- any of them that want to- and we'll try and see if you can stay up for 36 hours straight. If you can stay up the whole time I'll give you an O, 100%, in Muggle Studies. Oh, and a mystery prize."

"Awesome I'm in," James exclaimed.

"Me too," Fred agreed.

"I guess I'll do it too," Alice said reluctantly.

"Great, spread the word around. And remember tryouts for the Basketball team is tomorrow."

Professor Bryson walked off. James claimed that this would be the easiest O he ever got while Fred quickly agreed with him. It might have just been my imagination but I could have sworn a voice said 'Not if I have anything to do with it.'

* * *

(James)

At 10:00 am on Saturday I went out to the Quidditch pitch. Today they were holding tryouts for the Basketball team.

"Gathered around kids," Professor Bryson called as everyone gathered around the pitch. "Okay all were going to do is simple shoot outs. Just get the ball into that net and I'll determine the top 10 players from each house. Then we'll do some dribbling."

The Quidditch Pitch which had now turned into a basketball court was full of people. Mostly Muggleborns and half-bloods but I saw one or two purebloods too. Not surprisingly there were only a few Slytherins.

I easily tied for first scoring every single basket I shot. One other kid did that too. "Okay for Gryffindor the team will be James Potter, Fred Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Ryan Code, Josh Henderson, Teddy Lupin, Andy White, Jenny Hall, Hannah Hall, and Dominique Weasley. Ravenclaw will be Samuel Scone-"

I didn't listen to the rest. I only cared about my team and Scone from Ravenclaw. I didn't know many of the other Ravenclaws anyway.

"The captains," Bryson continued, "Will be the first people I called so Margret Reed, James Potter, Samuel Scone and Kelsey Rioux."

I knew Margret Reed, Lucas' older sister. She was a sixth year. I wasn't quite familiar with Kelsey but from the looks of her she was a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"The schedule is right here take a look." Bryson handed the schedule to me and all the captains crowded around me.

_Game One: Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw (December 5__th__)_

_Game Two: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (January 16__th__)_

_Game Three: 1__st__ place vs. 3__rd__ place (February 13__th__) _

_Game Four: 2__nd__ place vs. 4__th__ place (March 19__th__)_

_Game Five: 4__th__ place vs. 3__rd __place__(April 23__rd__)_

_Game Six: Finals (May 28__th__)_

This would be easy. With me on their team Gryffindor will dominate!

* * *

"Okay I've already explained the rules so your free to do whatever," Bryson announced as we gathered in her classroom for the 36 hour competition. "Just make sure you don't leave this room."

There were quite a few people here, more than I expected. All the Gryffindor fourth years excluding Ben and Zoey- who claimed they valued their sleep too much- were here. Samuel Scone and a bunch of his little minions were here. Lucas Reed and two of his friends were here. As well as several Hufflepuffs. I thought people would have a better way to spend their weekend.

I spotted a friend of mine, Aidan Moon and went to talk with him. We weren't really best friends but I didn't hate the guy so he was alright. In fact he was the closest thing I had to a friend outside Gryffindor in my year.

Eventually we all decided we were bored so bored that one of Aidan's friends fell asleep despite the fact that it was only 8:00. Bryson gave us a bunch of muggle toys to play with. Some of the things were really weird others were pretty cool. I mostly played with the bored games. Eventually I got so bored that I started to do my homework. Yes, you heard me right _I _willing did homework.

"Alice," I moaned, "Please, please, please help me."

She laughed. "Sorry James. I'll help you when pigs fly."

I grinned mischievously. I looked at a stuffed pig in the corner of the room. Using a simple levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa, _the pig flew across the room and landed in Alice's lap.

"You're a prick you know that right?" Alice muttered.

"Of course I know that, you've only been saying it for the past ten years."

Seeing as I successfully made pigs fly Alice helped me with my Herbology homework. Despite how many times she explained it to me I didn't understand. In the end she sighed, clearly annoyed, and did it all for me. "Just remember there is no way I'm ever doing this again."

"You should have known by know, Alice, not to be sarcastic around the king of sarcasm," I replied gesturing to myself.

Alice just said something under her breath that suspiciously sounding something like 'I'm gonna murder that git.'

"It's now 11:30 and you have been awake for 8 hours," Bryson announced. "Soon in about 8 hours you should start feeling some of the effects of lack of sleep. We're going to have a lesson about that in the morning. For now you can do whatever you like. As long as you're not sleeping."

I frowned when I heard the word sleep. I hadn't had a proper sleep in my bed in the Gryffindor dormitories since last year before I found out Code was evil. Now, I refused to sleep. Code could attack at any minute and I always wanted to be ready. The only time I actually slept was in class, naps in the Common Room during breaks, and when I collapsed from exhaustion. I never got more than 5 hours of sleep in twenty four hours.

Fred came up and slapped me. "Stay awake buddy," he said.

I glared at him. It wasn't long before we were rolling around on the ground fighting. Bryson managed to stop us but only because she threatened to give us detention.

Detention was now one of my biggest fears. Filch had broken me and he knew it. I couldn't stand him. I almost never made any sly remarks in his class in fear of getting detention. Some bad-ass I was.

It was only a few seconds later that Filch came in demanding that he talk to me. Bryson hesitantly agreed. Nervously I followed Filch to his office.

"Listen, Potter," he said, "I just want you to know that I know what you did. It wasn't very smart of you."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." And for once in my life I meant those words.

"Bullshit, Potter. My daughter is missing possibly dead and I know it was you. You'll pay for this."

I gasped in surprise. Claire Code missing? How could that be.

"Don't act surprised, Potter. It's been almost a year. Just that now I know who did I for sure."

Claire Code the eight year old evil master mind had been captured? I found that hard to believe…

"Well whatever. I didn't take her and I don't care if you believe me." With that I stalked out of the room and noticed Code waiting outside. He glared at me before entering his father's office.

I was a very curious and nosy type of person so I decided to see what Filch wanted with Code. Positioning a pair of extendible ears under the door, I listened.

"Were getting stronger and you know it." Code.

"We can't be that strong if Claire has been taken." Filch.

"You don't understand. It won't be long now. I am so close-"

"So close? So close is what you said last time! You're a disappointment, a failure, and you can't do anything right. Claire was the master mind behind"- Filch lowered his voice- "the muggle's plot. You were the one who came and screwed it up!"

"I already started though. Last time was an honest mistake. That won't happen again. I'm just going to mess with his mind a bit-"

"NO! Last year you messed with his mind you know what happened? You let him get away. Messing with his mind won't work. He has a strong will. He thinks he could beat us."

"What do you think of my plan though?"

"Your plan was simply an idea that with no real motive whatsoever."

"The motive is to scare them!"

"Trust me the boys scared out of his wits."

"You know what though? I think I know a way to get him where he needs to be."

"What is it?"

Code whispered something very quietly. I couldn't hear all of it but I definitely heard 'Brave, Gryffindor, Trick, Castle, Christmas Break.'

There was no doubt in my mind that he was talking about tricking me into going back to Preston Castle on the Christmas Break. He knew I would fall for it because I was a stupid brave Gryffindor.

Well I clearly wasn't as stupid as he thought. I sat there for a second thinking about how smart and over all awesome I was. Stupid move. About five seconds later Filch stepped out of his office with his son.

"Looks like we have a snoop," Filch sneered.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. I waited with fear in my eyes to see how many more detentions Filch would give me.

"How dare you listen in on our conversation."

I didn't say anything. I wanted to make a smart-Alec comment but, for once in my life, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Remember what we were talking about, Ryan? With one person poking around it's tolerable but two people is a bit of a concern."

"Should we do it to Lu-"

"Don't say his name," hissed Filch, interrupting Code.

"Just to the original one. James here does not need it."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about but I was scared. Hell, I was a coward. Because what I did next was stupid and wimpy. I ran.

As I ran down that hall I didn't think of the poor person whose name started with an 'L U'. I just ran thinking about me, myself and I. Maybe I was as arrogant as some people say after all.

By Sunday night the only people who managed to stay wake were me, Code and Aidan Moon. We all received the prize and I smiled an O for this term, a bag of muggle candy- it was muggle studies after all- and a plant. Bryson told me it was a very special plant but she didn't tell me what it was or what it did.

Bryson offered to let us sleep in the classroom because we were probably so tired. Code and Aidan agreed but I declined. I could make it to my dorm on my own.

Perhaps it would have been better if I had stayed there though because on my way to the tower I saw something. It looked like a person attacking another person I tried to shout out but at that moment I was hit by a curse. In all my years of being a being a wizard I had never seen a black curse like the one that was fired at me that night. It was as dark as a black hole. Instead of hitting me like a normal spell it enveloped me. It suck me up and then spit me out.

Then it occurred to me, Code must have been attacking the person whose name began with 'L U'. There was nothing I could do but watch the figure be hulled away by Code.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I updated a day late again but I wasn't feeling great the past couple days. So anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Oh and thanks to Random Person With No Name and a guest for reviewing.

1: Just in case anyone's curious the competition thing started at 10 am on a Saturday and ended at 10 pm on a Sunday.

2: Again, I'm always accepting ideas for the story. Especially pranks because I not really the funniest person around when it comes to pranks.

3: If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

"Come to finish me off sweetheart?" Peeta Mellark, The Hunger Games

-Monkeywoman14


	12. I Get an Ultimate Sugar-Rush

Chapter 11: I Get an Ultimate Sugar-rush

* * *

(James)

I woke up with my head spinning. Though there was nothing more I wanted to do than run ten laps around school and then fight a troll.

I jumped out of my bed ignoring the pains that shot up and down my whole body.

"James!" someone screamed. Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me back to the bed.

"I wanna go play," I whined.

"Well, I knew she said he was going to be loopy," Fred said eyeing me, "But this is ridiculous."

"Ah, he's awake," Madame Poppy came out from her office. "You can tell the others to come in now."

Fred got up and two dozen people came into the hospital wing. I was used to having a lot of admirers but this was crazy. It seemed like every person in the school was here.

Madame Poppy freaked. "I meant his family! Just his family. Only five at a time."

A large part of the group left leaving Lily, Dominique, Louis, Rose, Josh, Jacob, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, and Frank.

Madame muttered something like 'five. Not twenty.'

"Are you okay James?" Lily asked.

"I wanna run!" I shouted in reply. I really did feel like I would die if I sat in this bed for another second.

"We gave him a lot of chocolate," Madame explained.

I tried to jump out of bed but I was restrained by something. Then I felt more pains in my body. Slowly I remembered what happened. I sat up quickly giving myself a headache. "Where's Teddy?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other not wanting to give the bad news. Eventually Jacob sighed. "He's not here buddy. They took him to St. Mungo's. He got seriously injured."

"Speaking of St. Mungo's we might have to transfer you there, James," Madame said. "You're barely healing no matter what I do."

I touched my face. I was still bleeding. Reluctantly Madame Poppy handed me a mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. It wasn't the cuts across my face that shocked me though, it was my hair. My hair was no longer the colour it used to be, browny-red, it was a brown.

"What happened to my hair?" I asked stroking it.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked puzzled.

"It not browny-red anymore."

Most people laughed. "James, it's been like that for almost a year," Alice told me

Admittedly I don't look in mirrors that often but there was no way I hadn't notice the change in my hair for a year.

"Do you feel any pain right now James?" Madame asked.

"Only everywhere," I muttered. Then a though occurred to me. "What day is it?!"

"December 15th," Alice replied.

"What?!"

"You've been here for three weeks," Fred told me. "And you have a crowd of admirers outside."

"I know," I chuckled.

"Guess what?" Rose said.

"What?"

"We're going to the cottage for winter break!"

"Really?!"

"Rose," Dominique scolded her, "we're not supposed to excite him."

I felt very energetic. "Okay someone better take him for a walk. He's not gonna be able to sit still now," Madame noticed.

"We'll take him," Fred and Alice said gesturing at each other.

I felt the magical restraints lifted from me and I hopped out of bed. "Come back if he collapses. Or if you have a sensation of burning, James."

"Sure," I said waving my hand dismissively.

I skipped out of the hospital wing and was ambushes by tons of people saying 'are you okay?'

I heard Lily and Roxanne growl, "Get outta here." That's cute my 11 year old cousin and sister acting like my body guards.

"So were actually going to the cottage?" I asked Alice excitedly.

"Yes. Right from King's Cross."

The cottage was one of my favourite places in the world. Once or twice a year my dad and several of his school friends went to the cottage with their families. They were really close friends of mine. Almost like cousins I never had from Dad's side of the family. There were the Finnegan's, the Thomas's, the Scamander's, the Corners, the Weasley's (Ron and Hermione only), and the Longbottom's. At the cottage we'd hang out for a couple days, usually in the summer but I didn't mind going in the winter either. I was the oldest out of the kids there besides Teddy who didn't always come.

It seemed too soon when I was back in the Hospital Wing. I didn't feel like sitting there for another two days. The only eventful thing was when Sarah Victorian came and asked me to the Christmas Dance. Lily- who had been keeping me company- jumped up from the stool yelling at Sarah . "How dare you come and disturb my brother from his rest-"

"He's your brother?" Sarah asked shocked.

After that loud outburst Sarah was escorted from the Hospital wing. Lily and I started laughing so hard. It felt good to laugh even if it sent pain shooting through my body.

* * *

(Lily)

"So the yule ball…"

Jacob was the one to start the awkward conversation. Liam, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, Izzy, Seth, Sally, Jacob, and I sat outside tossing snow at each other.

We had been thinking about the Christmas Dance for a long time. It was clear we would go with each other but who with who was the question?

"Why don't we do Top wizard?" Roxanne suggested randomly.

Top wizard was a simple way to decide who was 'it' for games like tag. It was a short little chant '_Top wizard, top wizard, poof you're now a lizard.'_ The 'lizard' would then be it.

"You want us to decide our date to the Christmas dance by singing a song?" Liam questioned. "I'm down for it."

We all agreed it was probably the easiest way to choose our dates. In the end the I was going with Jacob, Hugo with Izzy, Frank and Lucy, Sally and Liam, and Seth and Roxanne. No one made any arguments so the dates were final, though I had a sneaking suspicion that my date might try and prank me during the dance.

"You have a date?!" James roared when I told him. "Your only 11 for Merlin's sake! Who is it? I'll murder the guy!"

"Jacob Cadler."

James seemed to relax a bit. "If he does anything to you- if he kisses you I'll-"

"Relax, James. He won't."

The dance itself wasn't that entertaining. My cousins, Izzy, Sally, Jacob, Liam, Seth, and Frank just hung out together. It wasn't like I was going on a date at all. James seemed pleased with this. He checked on me a trillion times before I started yelling at him.

After the dance I went to visit James who was in the middle of telling the wild story of how he got injured. "-and I was like whoosh! Take that. And he was like take that. So despite my injuries I got up and fought as hard as I could. I was beating him with my fists. Oh, and believe me I would have won if this other guy didn't come bursting through the window. I turned around and before I knew it I was surrounded. I put up a good fight but they over powered me."

"Your so brave," a fifth year girl said.

"Well I am a Gryffindor."

"Your lying."

I looked to see who had entered the hospital wing. Samuel Scone.

James sat up in his bed. "How would you know?" James said. It sounded like he was taunting him.

"It's obvious. There would have been glass everywhere."

Scone made a good point but James had an excuse. "_Reparo _is a simple spell, Scone. Not that hard for dark wizards to use on a window."

Scone simply walked out of the Hospital Wing. "James," I said. "Dad's here. He wants to know if you'd rather take the train or flow powder?"

"The train," James replied automatically. I knew he hated flow powder.

"Then c'mon we're leaving."

James got out of bed and immediately ran to the door. I stopped him. "No running, remember?"

"Right. Sorry."

James still wasn't fixed. The cuts all over his skin constantly kept bleeding, he was still in a lot of pain and it had been almost a month. I was starting to worry for my brother.

"What does Scone have to do with anything?" I asked. I knew Scone had something to do with James' injury I just didn't know what.

"Lily, don't ask me about my injury. You know I don't know anything about it. The things I've said were just stories. I have no idea who attacked me, okay? So just don't ask."

James was a very convincing liar. But I didn't buy any of it.

The car ride to the cottage was extremely awkward. First of all I hated cars. Why we had to take a car to the cottage every year, I did not know. Dad always said it was a tradition. James and I both couldn't sit still long enough for an hour car ride. As if that weren't bad enough Al and James were fighting.

"Mum!" James screamed. "Al is on my side again!"

"James please stop being so overdramatic and Albus please stop harassing your brother," Mum said.

Ten minutes later. "Mum!" Albus whined. "James is bothering me!"

"How can I be bothering you I'm reading a book!"

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are-"

"Enough!" Harry shouted. "Stop fighting or we're turning back right now."

James and Albus shut up immediately. They both loved going to the cottage and even their hatred for each other wasn't going to ruin a good cottage trip.

James sat there muttering under his breathe. It didn't sound like insults though, like I thought at first. He sounded like he was trying to calculate something.

"What are you whispering about?" I asked him.

He looked like he was about to snap at me but instead he just said, "Nothing you can help me with."

I smiled at him. "The answer is yes."

"What are you-"

"The castle will be at the cottage."

"How did you know-"

"I'm your sister, James. I know a lot more than you give me credit for."

James still looked baffled before he said, "I guess you're right."

* * *

(James)

When we arrived at the cottage I told Alice what I had discovered- or should I say what Lily discovered.

"I doubt the castle just happens to be here by accident," Alice said. "And there is no way were going there."

"Why not?" I whined sounding like a five-year-old.

"Because last time you got hurt really badly. Besides your already hurt now. It would be dangerous to risk your health even more."

"If you don't help me I'll just ask Alec or Luke."

Alec Finnigan and Luke Thomas were both a year younger than me. They were also pretty good friends of mine. Alec was a Gryffindor, Luke was a Hufflepuff and they were both perfect candidates to help me discover what was in Preston Castle.

"Please. You're not fooling me there's no way you'd ask Luke or Alec."

"Your right, I probably wouldn't. But I could always ask Albus."

"Yeah right. I bet you'd ask Code himself to help you before you'd ask Al."

I stormed away from Alice. She was being annoying.

"Hey James!"

I turned around to see Jason Corner. Jason was ten years old and he was a really cool kid. I was his idol. He had an older brother, Dylan, but he looked up to me more. Probably because I had more patience for the kid.

"I heard you talking about a top secret mission."

Dammit! I really need to learn to talk quieter. "Yeah we were talking about pulling a prank. Alice, though, doesn't want to help me. Would you like to help me Jace?"

Jason loved it when I called him Jace. It was a childhood nickname he never seemed to get tired of. "I'd love to help!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

When I woke up the next day I had an evil smile on my face. It was a tradition that when we went to the cottage we all slept in the living room. We got a couple mattresses, blankets and voila.

On this particular morning it was very helpful that we all slept in the same room. I went to wake up Jason who sat bolt up the minute I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready, Jace?" I asked him.

He nodded.

So we set up the prank. It was a relatively simple prank. Starting off with a dip in the lake. Followed by a little goo. Then it lead to a giant fiasco with honey. After that the victim will find themselves trapped in a giant spider web.

"Remember our cover-up if we're seen?" I asked Jason.

"We were just taking a morning stroll by the lake," Jason replied. "Is anyone likely to believe that?"

"Not even the slightest."

"Way to set a great example for the kids."

Jason jumped at the voice but I stayed calm. "I'm just trying to teach the kid how to have some fun, Alice. No harm done, right Jace?"

"Right."

I ruffled Jason's light brown hair. He was a cool for a ten-year-old.

Alice leaned to whisper in my ear. "You better not take him to Preston Castle."

"I won't."

I turned around to see if Jace heard us but he was too busy staring out at the lake.

"Time to get the plan started."

"I don't see why you don't just leave him alone," Alice sighed.

I didn't need clarification to known who she was talking about. "Because Alice. He did something to me and now it's war and all's fair in love and war."

I never really understood that saying until recently. In my opinion it basically meant that as long as the other player either made the first move or knew what was coming then you couldn't say anything was cruel. I looked it up in the dictionary though and it said It's okay to be deceitful in love and war. Like if you really wanted something and you did it in the name of love your method isn't cruel. I didn't like that definition. It sounded too much like a Slytherin motto.

I let Jason do the honors. He lifted Albus into the air out the door and into the lake by using underage magic. Watching Al thrash around was absolutely hilarious. He glared as he stomped out of the water but then noticed I wasn't there.

Out of nowhere- well actually out of a tree- I dumped a bunch of goo on him. A marauder specialty.

Then Jace dumped the honey and whip cream on Al's head. He looked furious as he ran then tripped on the Weasley Wizard Wheezes product I had laid out for him. He tripped on it and then it turned into a net. I loved Uncle George.

Suddenly Mum stared down at me. "What was the point of that?"

I shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

Mum started lecturing me and I tuned out. Wow this was boring. The funny thing was she couldn't do anything to punish me. I was going back to Hogwarts soon so there was no point in grounding me. She wasn't a professor so she couldn't give me a detention. The only other thing she could do was take away my Homesgade privileges and she knew I never went to Homesgade anyway. Besides I hadn't really done anything wrong. I didn't hurt Al so no harm done.

"C'mon Ginny lighten up he didn't really do anything wrong." Uncle Ron had appeared out of nowhere. "He didn't hurt Al right? So no harm done. Besides Al will get him back if he wants to."

That's what I liked about my Uncle Ron. He understood me. Mum just sighed and left. Ha, that meant I won.

"James, why don't you come with me," Uncle Ron said gesturing towards my old tree house. "I wanna talk to you."

Uncle Ron lead the way to the tree house. I followed him. Once we were inside and settled he began talking, "I heard you're getting into a lot of trouble at school lately."

"I refuse to share any information."

"What if we do a trade? You tell me about school and I'll tell you what's going on at work."

I agreed to the terms but I wasn't sure how much to tell him. I told him about my dislike for Stonewell, Filch, and Parkinson who all hate me for no apparent reason. Then I told him about a boy at school who seemed like he was out to get me. I left out the tiny detail that he tried to murder me last year. "Trelawney predicted it. It seems like it's destiny for me to die."

"There's something you should know about destiny, James," Ron told me. I looked up at him. "Sometimes you need to punch destiny in the face!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny doesn't exists. There's not some magical force out there that decides what happens to you. So when the world or the universe tries to do that you metaphorically punch it in the face. How do you do that? By doing what you want and not letting fear or destiny rule your life. Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then don't let destiny tell you what to do. Go prove to Destiny that your alive and better than ever."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied smiling. "Now what about you work? You promised to tell me about that."

Ron told me how the murders of random muggles which had been going on for some time now had stopped in the summer. Now though there was people going around and destroying random things. Just random places like museums and stuff. They used fiendfyre so that it wasn't able to be put out. I had no doubt it was Code doing it but I wonder why…

* * *

(Lily)

When I saw my brother wander out of the house at 1:00 in the morning you couldn't blame me for being slightly curious.

As James threw on a hoodie and silently crept towards the door closing it softly behind him, I followed. Unfortunately, I wasn't as quiet as James. I tripped on someone's shoes- it looked like Albus'- and banged my knee against the wall. I winced wondering if that had woken anyone up. Lysander, Lorcan, and Jason all looked up at me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I tripped while getting a glass of water."

Lorcan and Lysander shrugged and went back to sleep. Jason wasn't convinced. "Why are you wearing a coat? And why don't you have a glass of water?" he questioned.

He was just like James, curious and wouldn't be satisfied with a half-truth so I told him the actual truth. "James went outside and I'm going to see where he went. Please-"

"I want to come," Jason interrupted.

"Don't follow me," I finished my sentence.

Jason shrugged. "You can tell me not to follow you but you and me both know that I'll follow you once you leave anyway."

He was right. There wasn't really anything I could do about him. It's not like we were walking into battle anyway, right? We were just following James.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Jason smiled triumphantly and followed me out the door. The first thing I noticed as we stepped out the door was the fact that it was freezing. The second thing I noticed was the giant house that sat about a kilometre away from the cottage.

"You'd think I would have noticed a giant black mansion next door," Jason mused.

I knew immediately what building that was. Preston Castle. I wish I realized earlier that James was going there. I wouldn't have brought Jason. "Jason, you have to go back."

"When you knock me out and drag me back to the cottage I'll go back. Otherwise your stuck with me." He smiled. "Not that it's a bad thing. I mean look at me. I'm amazing."

I snorted. He was definitely a mini-James. "Fine but please listen to me. If I tell you to go back run. Understand?"

"I may be a bit full of myself- I mean how could I not be?- but there's no way I'd leave you alone."

I smiled. "You're a true Gryffindor, Jason."

I walked with my ten-year-old friend at my side towards the scary black mansion that looked like a haunted house. Yep that's me, Mrs. Common Sense.

When we got there James was still standing there trying to figure out how to get in. I didn't see the problem. It wasn't as if there was an electric gate.

I motioned for Jason to follow me behind a bush. I wasn't quite sure what my plan was. I mostly just wanted James to have back-up in case he needed it.

"Expelliarmis!" James shouted. My wand was lifted out of my pocket and James easily caught it. "Nice try but you'll have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me."

"What gave us away?" Jason asked puzzled.

"Nothing, Jace. I'm just really observant. I saw you coming. Now go back home or I'll tell Mum you came out here."

"But James-"

"I'm serious Lily. I don't know what you thought following me out here. You know what this place is and you know it's dangerous. And what were you thinking bringing Jace along?"

"I didn't tell him to come along he just followed me," I explained.

"Whatever it doesn't matter your both going home now."

"Or what?"

"I swear I'll hex you if I have to."

"Please let us stay, James," Jason begged using puppy dog eyes.

"I swear we'll do whatever you tell us to," I added.

James was in deep thought for a moment. "Fine," James sighed. Jason cheered and James added, "But you'll listen to everything say. And here."

James cast a Disillusionment Charm on Jason and me. "This will make you invisible but only when you're standing completely still," he told us.

"Awesome."

James sighed as if he were regretting his decision. "Our first problem is how to get in."

"Can't we just walk in?" asked invisible Jason.

"If I could just walk in don't you think I would have?" James snapped. Then he said in a softer tone, "The problem is there's some sort of spell on it that makes you go all wonky if you step within a certain distance of it."

Jason frowned and then whispered something to James. James slapped his forehead as if saying _Duh. _He pulled out his wand and cast a Protego spell. We walked through the mist with no problem at all.

"That was an amazing idea, Jace," I said hugging him.

"Well it's not the first time I've been classified as amazing," Jason replied grinning.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," James mused.

"Well usually people who think of things have a brain," I said teasingly.

"I do have a brain I just use it-"

James broke off mid-sentence staring at something down the hallway of the house. I peered after him and saw what he was staring at. A bookshelf.

"Look at all these books on Preston Castle," James said in awe.

He started reading them and I joined him. Jace just paced around the room. I read a book that said Preston Castle was created by a witch named Greta Darling with the intention of a teleporting house that she could summon when she went on vacation so she didn't have to go to a hotel. When Greta died the house started teleporting to random locations on its own. Apparently Voldemort used it for a headquarters before it was discovered by James Potter ( the first, not my brother). After that it had a list of people who died there. To my surprise there was at least twenty names. I only recognized one though, Dennis Potter.

"James," I said.

"Yes?" he replied turning to look at me.

"What was James Potter the first's father's name?"

"Dennis Potter. Why?"

"He died here."

"Really?" James came to look over my shoulder just as a loud bang echoed through the house.

"Put your hands up!"

I turned around and police were standing in the doorway. "Crap," James muttered.

"Drop any items your holding."

I hid my wand up my sleeve. As the police stepped closer I realized something with horror. It wasn't police at all. It was Inferi. I had no idea how they talked but either way they were about to attack. As the Inferi stepped forward I realized something else, there were more creatures. Every harmful magical creature you could imagine stepped through the door. Wow this was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

(James)

The thing that worried me worst was boggarts. They were honestly the only thing that scared me anymore. There was a saying that I choice to live by 'The only thing to fear is fear itself.' Well that's what boggarts were, fear.

As I was thinking a boggart came up to me and took the form of Filch. I wasn't really that scared of Filch but for some reason when the boggart turned into him I lost it. I dropped my wand and it hit the floor and rolled away. Lily stepped in front of me and yelled "Riddikulus!"

"Get a grip, James!" Jace yelled punching a boggart in the face. Well that was one way to deal with fear…

A werewolf ran up behind Jason and pounced ready to bite him. I gasped in horror. No, Jace couldn't become a werewolf.

At that moment I had about a millisecond to decide what to do. I would never be sure if I made the right decision.

I ran to Jace pain surging through my body as I did and jumped on the back of the werewolf. "Run Jace!" Jace did as I told him but he didn't run out of the house like I wanted him to, he ran to the other side of the room and grabbed my wand.

He tossed it to me and I caught it.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled. The werewolf was bound by ropes. For the moment all the creatures seemed stunned or unable to move so I yelled, "Run!"

Lily and Jace sprinted for the door and I followed them. Usually I was very coordinated when I ran but this time I tripped on a rug.

I swore as I fell. When I hit the ground my vision became blurry. The last thing I remember before blacking out is a figure smashing my head against something hard.

* * *

When I woke up I was lying on the house at the cottage.

"He's awake," whispered an eager voice. Alice.

Fifteen people gathered around me. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

Jace answered me. "We were going for a walk outside when we got chased by an animal. Then you fell and hit your head. Lily and I carried you back home."

I knew that wasn't the truth- it definitely had something to do with Preston Castle- but I could tell from the look Jace was giving me that I knew he would tell me later.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked.

"Great," I replied. "You know I just love getting hit in the head. Best feeling in the world."

"Hey don't get all snappy, James," Alice told me.

I wanted to say something funny but I couldn't think of anything. My head hurt like hell. "Where are the parents?"

"Went out and left Alice in charge," Zack Finnegan told me.

"Do they know…"

"No we just told them you were asleep."

"Thanks." I paused. "Who wants to play Quidditch?"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "You realize you were unconscious for eight hours, right?" Dylan Corner questioned.

"Yeah, and…?"

"Well if James is up for it," Emily Thomas said, "Let's play!"

We all shrugged and went outside to play Quidditch. We decided to do to tournament style. That meant we had four teams of four. There was 17 of us but Rose insisted to play ref so we had the exact amount. Each team had two chasers, a keeper, and a seeker.

My team was Lysander, Jace, Katelyn Finnegan, and I. Jace and I played Chasers while Kate played Seeker and Lysander played Keeper. We made it to the finals and versed Luke, Emily, Hugo, and Lily. The parents came home in the middle of our game and told us to eat dinner but we refused.

About two hours later it started to get dark. We refused to come in. The snitch seemed to be nowhere in sight. Eventually I got really annoyed. Kate had been doing great as Seeker but it had been three hours and neither Kate nor Lily had seen the snitch. I was so annoyed that I went and scored three times making the score 230-240 with Luke's team in the lead.

The parents called us again and again, we refused. We were having way too much fun. The game went on until 9:30 when Lily finally caught the snitch making the score 380-390. I was proud of our team though, we did good.

When we landed I ran a hand through my hair thinking about all the strategies I learned tonight. I would have to show those to the Gryffindor team. On my hand I felt something sticky. When I checked my hand I had to look at it for a good five seconds before believing. It was blood.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked noticing I had stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you okay?"

No, I was most definitely not okay. I couldn't even speak I was so shocked. Instead I just nodded my head. Comes to think of it my head really hurt. When I woke up it had hurt like hell, now it hurt ten times worse.

I walked back to the house feeling like I was going to puke. That was saying something. I hadn't puked since I was eight years old. I stumbled into the cottage going into the bathroom. I lay on the floor trying to remember what happened last night. I had gathered that we were in Preston castle fighting something when there was a knock on the door. "James? It's me Alice."

I opened the door for her. "If you're going to yell to me," I said, "Please make a mental note that I feel like hell on drugs and may very well puke on you during your lecture."

"Is it even possible to feel like hell on drugs?" Alice chuckled.

I looked up at her but it hurt too much so I lay back down. "Honestly, I wouldn't have thought so until now."

Her face became serious. "So it hurts that much?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't remember who did it?"

"No at all," I replied shaking my head. "But you know what I did find out? My great-grandfather died in that castle."

Alice gasped. "Really?"

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a while before Alice broke it. "James your heads bleeding-"

"I know that," I snapped.

"No I mean it's really bleeding!"

I touched a hand to my head and realized she was right. There was double or triple the blood there was last time. "Oh crap," I muttered. "I'm assuming you already tried to fix it with magic when I was unconscious."

Alice nodded. "I thought it worked."

"Does anyone else find it ironic that bad things always happen to me?"

* * *

(Lily)

"That's the deal two galleons."

"Seriously?"

"No joke."

"I'll do it then."

It was six in the morning when I made the bet with Jace. No one else was awake, except for James and Alice who were hiding out in the bathroom, and there was nothing better to do then gamble.

I bet Jace that he couldn't jump into the three-feet deep snow in nothing but his underwear and stay there for twenty seconds. If he could I'd give him two galleons, if he couldn't he'd give me two galleons.

We walked down to the door and Jace- in nothing but his underwear walked out the front door.

"It's not too late to chicken out," I told him.

"Please," he snorted, "I'm a Gryffindor and we don't back down."

"Whatever you say but don't blame me when you freeze you butt off. Literally."

Jace just shrugged and walked out jumping into the snow pile. At first I thought he was going to give up right away by the look on his face but instead he just sat in the snow waiting for the twenty seconds to be over. When they were he simply stood up and said, "I'd like my two galleons now."

I huffed and gave him the money. He smiled at me. "Do you really think you would beat the great Jace Corner?"

"I thought I would beat the ten-year-old Jace Corner who usually can't drink a glass of water if it came out of the fridge because it's too cold."

We were interrupted by Luke who stood in the doorway. "I'm not even going to ask," he said shaking his head.

Then James and Alice stood in the doorway. "You lost a couple galleons didn't you Lily?" James guessed.

I nodded.

"Never under estimate your opponent," he told me. "But that's not what I came here to tell you."

"What did you want to tell us?" I asked.

"Dad just found out that Max Dursley is a wizard."

"Really? Wow. When are we going to see them?"

"New year's eve. We're leaving hear tomorrow then going to the Burrow for a week then to the Dursley's."

James left after telling us the news. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Then again James always looked like that ever since Code became a problem. It seemed as though Code had ruined our lives.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's anew chapter bright and early. At least it's early in Canada for some of you it's probably evening... anyway I hope you like this chapter. i certainly do. Mostly because of Jace. I love Jace don't you? Most of you TMI lovers notice that he has the same name as Jace Lightwood. Well i'm sort of obsessed with TMI so that why I based a character off Jace.

Oh and guess what? I finished teh book! On Saturday Septmeber 28th 2013 this book is officially finished. Of course I still have about half teh book to post but I'm excited none the less.

1: I know the whole Dudley's kid is a wizard thing is over done but I like it anyway.

2: I hope you guys found this chapter funny because I tired to make it as funny as possible.

3: James' cottage friends will be of mild importance in the story. You'll hear their names mentioned but you'll just hear about Jace and Dylan (who will get sorted next book) and Alec and Zack occasionally. I'm not sure if any of you remember but I introduced Zack in book one.

4: I know you guys probably don't like James fighting with Al but trust me it's crucial to the story.

5: Thanks to Cassandra Clare for being such an awesome author and giving us Jace Lightwood whom I am madly obsessed with. On that note thanks for giving us this awesome world to right about J.K Rowling. Thank you to all teh awesome authors out there.

6: Thanks to guest and Random Person With No Name for reviewing. speaking of reviews I don't get emails for them any more form fanfiction, is that happening to yo guys to? Actually I don't get any emails from FF at all any more...

"When life gives you lemons make lemonade and throw it in the face of the guy who gave you the lemons until they give you the oranges that you originally asked for," Jace Lightwood, (I forget which book but it's form TMI.)

-Monkeywoman14


	13. Jacob Makes a Bad Bet

Chapter 11: Accidental Explosions

* * *

(James)

It wasn't long before Al, Lily, Mum Dad and I were driving the car down to the Dursley's. I absolutely hated sitting in the car. Thank God we didn't live that far from the Dursley's.

"Okay remember what we're planning," Mum told Lily, Al, and I.

"Yeah I'm supposed to stay out of trouble," I replied. "I don't know why you couldn't have given me an easier task like growing wings and flying to Heaven."

"I'm supposed to make Max feel welcomed to Hogwarts," Lily responded.

"Good, good," Mum said, "And please try to behave."

We went inside and were greeted by Dudley at the door. "Hello, Harry," he said shaking Dad's hand.

"Hi, Dudley," Dad replied politely.

"Please come in," Dudley told us. "Landon and Max are outside," he added to me, Lily, and Al.

I immediately I went out to the backyard. Dudley's wife Barbra liked to make annoying small talk with me, Al and Lily and I wanted to avoid it if possible.

"Hey, James, Al, Lily," Max greeted.

Landon just nodded his head. He didn't like me very much since I might've accidentally turned his blonde hair blue for a week a couple years ago. Oh and I might've sent a swarm of angry bees chasing after him when he was five years old. Personally I think he held grudges.

"So, Max, you're a wizard?" Lily questioned.

"Yep," Max replied happily. "Makes me way cooler than Landon."

Landon glared at his brother. "You're not cool, you're just a freak."

"Aw, somebody's a wittle bit jealous," I said talking in a mocking baby voice. "Does wittle Landy want to be a wizard?"

"Shut up, Potter," Landon growled.

"Hey I got an idea," Albus interrupted before I could retort. "Let's play football."

"That's a great idea," I said pulling out my wand when Lily grabbed it out of my hand. "What? I wasn't going to hex anyone; I was just going to make nets."

"This is a muggle area. You'll get in trouble with the ministry if you use magic."

I cursed under my breathe. That totally ruined my plan for hexing Landon later.

"We can just use those trees as nets," Max suggested emerging from the shed with a football. "I say me, and James versus Landon, Lily, and Albus."

After the game, which Max and I had won by one point, we decided to go to the park and play tag or something there.

"I'll go tell the parents," I announced heading towards the house.

I was about to go in but I heard voices. It sounded like my Dad and Dudley were having a conversation. I grabbed an extendable ear out of my pocket and listened.

"Do you really want to know, Dudley?" Dad asked.

"Yes. It's better that I know." Dudley.

"Okay, but Max won't have to deal with any of this, you understand that right? And either way you can't stop him from going to Hogwarts. Remember what happened-"

"Yes I remember what happened before you went. Just tell me."

"It's something called the Preston Castle. And we're worried that the same people who have been burning down muggle building are going to sue it to -"

Before I could find out what these people would use Preston castle for, I heard a footsteps approaching the door. I ducked behind a bush about one second before Mum came out looking around. She saw nothing and was about to go back inside when Landon came up and said, "Hey, James, what are you doing in the bush?"

Mum turned toward my direction. She looked angry. "You know you're not supposed to eavesdrop. Give me the Extendable Ears." I handed them to her. "Now go play."

"Wait," I said, "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, just be careful and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Watch over Max and Lily, be safe, don't talk to strangers. We know."

Mum probably would've commented on my rudeness but I darted away without letting her say another word. As we walked to the park I thought long and hard. What did Dad know about Preston Castle and more importantly who was going to sue it and why?

* * *

(Lily)

The ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful. Except near the end of the ride when Jacob and Liam started singing opera. Everyone found that amusing. Especially when some seventh year Ravenclaws told them to shut the hell up and Jacob replied, "You cannot shut up my passion for opera!"

Besides that nothing interesting happened at all until the second Monday of second term. We were in Charms when Sarah Victorian announced that she was the best charm caster ever.

"Hey, Sarah, do you know what a dictionary is?" Jacob asked her.

"Obviously," she replied obnoxiously, "Why?"

"Perhaps you should look up the word best. It's not a synonym for horrible you know."

Sarah looked annoyed but most of the class was amused. Even Professor Krug gave Jacob a high-five.

"Please, Cadler, I could out-charm you any day," Sarah snorted.

"Is that a challenge or a joke?" Jacob laughed. "If you really want to get your arse beaten I wouldn't mind casting charms against you."

"Okay we're having a competition. Who else want in on this little tournament?" asked professor Krug. Honestly, he was so immature.

"I do," I responded immediately.

"I do," said Liam.

"Great let's do a double duel. Hufflepuffs versus Gryffindors. Who wants to place bets? Candy bets only."

"Does he even have a teaching degree?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Of course not," Jacob snorted, "No one has those anymore. I mean they hired a former Death Eater, Hogwarts's standards clearly aren't that high."

By the time everyone was done placing bets there was a chart on the blackboard that was labelled Lily + Jacob in one column and Liam + Sarah in the other.

"Ready to start-"

"Wait a minute, Krug," Jacob interrupted. He turned to Sarah . "I say we place a bet on this ourselves." He leaned in close to Sarah and she whispered to him. Whatever he they bet they must not have wanted Krug to hear.

"Deal?" Sarah asked.

"Deal." Jacob smiled. "Don't think that just because I'm facing two girls I'll go easy." He flashed a cocky grin at Liam who glared.

"And don't think that just because I was in a competitive duelling classes that I'll go easy," Sarah smirked.

"Did you know she took duelling classes?" I hissed at Jacob. How were we supposed to beat her?

"Of course not, but don't look scared badgers can sense fear," he told me.

"Really?" I asked. "I always imagined badgers as cute."

"Oh, sure their adorable until you get too close to on and then it just about bites your arm off."

I was about to ask if that's how he got the scar on his arm- I hadn't even noticed it before now- but Krug was already declaring that the battle had begun.

"Expelliarmis!" Liam shouted directing the spell at Jacob.

"Protego Reflecto!" Jacob shouted back. Clearly Liam didn't know that spell because he stood there for a minute until he realized the spell was being shot back at him. Sarah pulled him out of the way before it hit him.

I racked my brain thinking of spells but none came to mind. I had never been good under pressure. Not really. Only when I had some sort of motivation. Like being in a life or death situation.

"Lily, focus!" Jacob yelled at me and I noticed he had just saved me by doing a shield charm.

"Right," I replied. "Sorry."

"Aguamenti!" Sarah shouted. A jet of water came from her wand making the floor in front of Jacob and I soaked and slippery.

"She expects us to slip and drop our wands. Stay focused and be careful," Jacob whispered to me.

I watched my footing but even while I was being careful I still ended up slipping. As I fell I grabbed onto my wand tightly. Then I realized something. We could use the puddle to our advantage. Using the puddle I slid behind them and disarmed Liam easily. I was about to do the same to Sarah but she ducked causing the spell to almost hit Jacob who ducked as well. But Sarah was quicker to recover, she disarmed Jacob before he was even fully on his feet again.

"You're on your own, Lily." Jacob said while giving me a thumbs up. "Good luck."

I smiled at him. The duel lasted about one minute after Jacob was disarmed. Sarah used a tripping jinx, and I fell on the floor. Then she used a rope-binding spell that I recalled James teaching me once had used, and I couldn't move. Finally she hoisted me up in the air using _Levicorpis _and disarmed me. She let me drop to the floor with a painful _thud._

"It's okay, Lily," Jacob said patting my shoulder, "We did good."

"What was the bet you made with Sarah ?" I asked eyeing Jacob suspiciously. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh," he said. "That."

"Yeah 'that'."

"Nothing really." I glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright! The losers have to go into the forbidden forest."

* * *

(James)

Wednesdays were the worst.

"Potter!" Filch snapped.

I looked up from the sketch of Filch being eaten by a dragon. "Yes, Professor?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wishing this"- I gestured at the drawing- "Would come true."

"Tell me Potter," Filch spat, "Do you know what we're learning about today?"

"I know it's incredibly boring and won't do me any good in life."

Alice kicked me under the table. She gave a me a warning look that clearly said _Shut up! _

"You will join me for detention, Potter," Filch said simply. "As for right now you'll take the test like everyone else. Oh, and I want an essay about what we were learning today due tomorrow."

Crap! We had a test? I was not prepared. Despite my nerves I said, "And while I'm at it should I do your grocery shopping too?"

I could see Code out of the corner of my eye. He was trying to hide his laughter. I wanted nothing more than to straggle him right on the spot. I would have too except I couldn't reach him.

"Start the test, Mr. Potter," Filch said giving me a piece of paper.

It would be a simple test if I had studied. Or if I had been paying attention to a single word Filch said this year. Which, I hadn't. Looking down at the test I sighed loudly. Now was as good a time as any to fail.

"Copy me," Josh whispered so quietly that I thought I might've heard wrong. But Josh shoved his paper closer to me. I looked at it.

"My, my, my Potter and Henderson," Filch said making a 'tsk, tsk' noise. "Are you cheating?"

I knew we had been caught red-handed. Even if we hadn't Filch would have probably accused me of cheating anyway. So all I could do was try and save Josh. "I was cheating. But Josh didn't show me his paper, I just looked at it."

"Of course," Filch said. I could tell he was being sarcastic. "I guess Henderson's paper just happened to be on top of yours didn't it?"

"Actually," I snapped, "That's exactly what happened."

"Very well. If you say so," Filch replied shrugging. "To the Headmasters office with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at Filch before slamming the door to the history of magic classroom.

The walk to Stony's office wasn't that long. I didn't even have to pay attention to where I was going seeing as I'd walked this path so many times. It was only about two minutes before I arrived at the Gargoyle and gave him the password. Without even knocking I walked right in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Stony greeted. It seemed almost as automatic for him and it did for me.

"Afternoon, Stony," I replied waving. I plopped myself down in the chair across from Stony. "So you know why I'm here. What's my punishment?"

"Cheating is very serious Mr. Potter. Did you know students have got expelled for it in the past?"

Of course the first thing that came to mind came out of my mouth. "Did you know that I don't care?"

Stony stared at me with hard cold eyes. His eyes were a cold brown. I stared back glaring with my hazel eyes. "Sometimes Potter," Stony said, "You need to shut your mouth and give up."

"I'm sorry 'give up' isn't in my vocabulary." With one last glare I walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

(Lily)

Usually I wasn't particularly nosy. Well, maybe that was a little bit of a lie. I was very nosy. However when compared to James you could hardly say I was the more sneaky one. But when I saw Al with his head halfway into the fireplace at 1:30 I couldn't help but be curios.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I whispered to Jacob.

He bid me a farewell and left the common room.

I walked towards Al. "What are you doing."

"I thought you were on James' side?" Al said without looking at me.

"What do you mean 'James's' side? There aren't any sides. We're not at war!"

"Well you haven't talk to me at all since James and I fought."

I hadn't really thought about it, but Al was right. I hadn't talked to him not really. Even ifI did blame Al for losing the cloak, I couldn't entirely say it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Al. I just… I don't know. It never really occurred to me that you wanted to talk."

Al looked at me with sad green eyes. "I love you Lily. I always want to talk."

"Then would you like to tell me what you're doing?"

Al looked at me as if he had made a promise and broke it about two seconds later. "Is there ever anything that you'd like to tell someone but at the same time it's not really your secret to tell? Or maybe not even that, but maybe you just can't tell them because… because it doesn't feel right."

I thought about my disability and how no one knew. Besides my parents and James the only people who knew were the people in the room when we had detention way back in September. Ten people knew and somehow it didn't feel right telling anyone else.

I looked at Al. "Yeah, I know what you mean," I said.

I take back what I said earlier. I was nosy, in fact I was overly nosy. When I thought about it I was always asking people about stuff I didn't really need to know. Often people never told me what was going on, so I simply found out myself. And this was one of those times. I would find out was Al was up to. Whether he wanted to tell me or not.

Jacob was waiting for me downstairs. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

Since we lost the duel against Sarah and Liam, Jacob and I were being forced to spend a night in the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't all night; just 2:00 until school started the next morning but it was still a long time.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm ready."

He nodded and we walked out towards the forest. When we were in front of it he spoke.

"Y'know," he said, "If you get scared you can hold my hand."

I snorted. "In your dreams, Cadler."

He smiled his green-blue eyes glinting with a playful mischief. "Each and every night, Potter, each and every night."

* * *

(Teddy)

My head was pounding. I heard voices but I couldn't focus on them because of the pain in my hand.

"He's awake," said a voice as I groaned.

"Teddy!"

"Shut up, he's obviously not well."

I could easily recognize the voices. My fellow marauders.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

James answered. "The Hospital Wing. You were in St. Mungo's but you just got transferred here today."

"What day is it?"

"You've been knocked out for a month. It's January 12th."

"Are you serious?!" the Marauder's gave me grim nods. I don't even remember what happened."

"You got hit on the head with something. Then you most likely got hit with _Debilitatus _ because the healers at St. Mungo's couldn't wake you with magic."

"Wow…"

It wasn't hard to imagine I got hit in the head seeing as it was still pounding hard. Like someone was repetitively smashing my skull with a hammer. Then it came back to me.

_"Don't take this personally but it has to be done. You know too much."_

_"What the hell-"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Thud. _The wand clattered to the floor. _

_"Honestly Teddy I really don't hate you. But like I said it has to be done."_

"I remember now. Someone hit me on the head with a hammer," I said. "I can't remember who though."

"It's alright, Teddy," Josh replied. "No one's asking you to remember. Not now anyway."

"Say, did anyone drop by besides you guys while was unconscious?"

"Of course," Fred responded. "You had almost as many visitors as James."

I couldn't help myself form asking, "Did Victorie come?"

"No." James shook his head. "Sorry, Teddy."

That made me sadder than it should have. She was, after all, just a girl. But she had lied. She was a lying backstabbing girl. She was definitely all those things. So why did I still fancy her?

I squeezed the glass in my hand so hard, it shattered. The little pieces cluttered to the floor and the water soaked my sheets.

"Whoa, someone's angry," Josh pointed out casually.

"Aw, is Teddy sad that Vicky didn't come?" James asked making a mocking pouty face.

"I swear to God, James, I'll kill you!"

* * *

(Lily)

The forest at night wasn't that bad. A tiny bit scary maybe but all in all not that bad. Sure it was dark and there was creepy. Okay, I was lying. I was scared to death.

I jumped when something in the trees ruffled. Jacob chuckled. "Are you going to jump at every little noise we hear?"

"Have you ever even heard of 'fear'?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I've heard of the word fear, I just choose to believe it doesn't apply to me."

I snorted. Jacob was so annoying.

"Do you want to know why?"

I looked at him. He was tossing his hair out of his eyes. He did that whenever he got nervous. My eyes softened and I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jake. You don't have to tell me about your home life if you don't want to."

"I should tell you," Jacob said.

I nodded.

"When I was little I was never loved. My parents hated me, my brother hated me, I had no other family but my sister- who was still loved by my parents because they thought she was a squib. I was alone. Then I found someone to love me. A dog. I named him Sparky. For a year Sparky was my only friend. Then when I was seven my Dad took him to teh bet and told teh veterinarian to put him down. Put down mean skill, by the way. He said I didn't deserve a pet. It was the last time I ever cried. And I realized there was no such thing as love because love only exists to cause you pain in the end. And just like love I learned fear was pointless at a young age. Fear only exists as an excuse that cowards use when their looking for something to blame."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say 'aw' or 'I'm so sorry' but I knew one thing Jacob hated was pity.

"Anyway let's just move on," Jacob said tossing his hair out of his eyes again. "No point on dwelling on the past."

"Okay." I wanted to tell Jacob something about my life, but honestly, I had a great life. There was nothing I could tell him that wouldn't make me sound like a prick.

We walked in silence for a while. There wasn't much to say really. I just thought about what Jacob said. _Love only causes you pain in the end. _

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave this place without you."

I turned to Jacob who was already looking at me. Unlike me though he didn't look frightened more like mildly surprised. "I'm guessing," I said to Jacob, "That you didn't say that."

"Nope," he replied popping his lips. "Looks like we have company."

Acting as if he were walking into class oppose to walking in the Forbidden Forest, Jacob turned a corner following the voices.

Around the corner were to kids sitting in what appeared to be cages. There were at least twenty cages, each with a creature in each. There were four kids, a couple hippogriffs, and a lot more creatures that I didn't recognize. There had to be about thirty cages in total.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered to Jacob.

"No idea," Jacob shrugged, "But we're gonna find out."

He ran between the trees where the cages were. Right out into the open. Wow, that boy really did have no fears. Seeing as I couldn't think of any better ideas, I followed Jacob between the trees.

* * *

(James)

I was heading for detention with Filch. I had skipped it earlier to make sure Teddy was okay.

"Potter," Filch growled as I entered his office, "Your late."

"And your ugly," I replied giving him a fake smile. "I guess nothing's changed."

"You'll be writing lines again."

"Of course. Though I hardly qualify repeatedly carving scars into my hand as 'writing lines'."

I grabbed the quill and started writing. I'd like to say I was completely cool and clam but that was not the case. I was freaking out on the inside. Although I tried to hide it I knew Filch could see how much pain I was in.

The message, _I must follow the rules, _still hadn't sunken in yet. The quill kept tearing open my skin over and over again. But my spirit still held. I would not crack.

I was writing for hours before someone burst through the door. My sister and Jacob Calder.

Jacob took a deep breath before he spoke, "Filch, we found your daughter."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey what's up everybody? I hope your glad to see me cause I'm glad to see all of you. Well not physically see but you get my point. Anyway i really hoped you guys enjoyed reading that chapter cause I loved writing it.

1: I don't remember if I mentioned this last chapter but teh Secret of Preston Castle is finished. I just have to upload the chapters. And how often I do that is up to how much you guys review.

2: Since I started the new book I'm looking for new ideas. Any suggestions? Or characters you'd like to see more of in book number 3.

3: Since I'm Canadian Thanksgiving is this Monday. I will be uploading a new chapter then. Do no be expecting one on the American Thanksgiving because you won't find one. If I get at least three reviews I'll be posting two chapters on Mondays.

4: Any of you who read the Mortal Instruments will probably notice that Jacob's story about love and fear is based off Jace's story about the falcon. So thanks to Casandra Clare for making an awesome story.

5: For any Percy Jackson fans out there: OMG the House of Hades came out yesterday I'm so excited! It looks so awesome. For anyone's whose already read it, please don't spoil anything. Anyway i wanted to mention that most of my chapter names are inspired from the Percy Jackson series. So thank you Rick Riordan.

This chapter is dedicated to Random Person with No Name, I hope you feel better soon, I made this chapter extra funny just to cheer you up!

" 'That's it I'm getting you a dictionary for Christmas' 'Why?' 'So you can look up the word fun I'm not sure you know what it means' " Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, City of Ashes.

" 'Stupid rock Gods, that's the third time I've had to replace the mast! You think they just grow on trees?' 'Masts are from trees' " Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo, House of Hades.

-Monkeywoman14


	14. We Rescue a Villain

Chapter 13: We Rescue a Villain

* * *

(Lily)

The first thing I noticed was that there was no one guarding the cages. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't be more wrong.

As Jacob and I ran out where the kids could see us they all screamed. It was short but loud. If there was anyone in the area-Hagrid or any other professors- they would have heard that.

"Hey kids," Jacob said waving. "What's going on?"

When no one answered I added, "So… are you being held captive?"

The kids continued to stare.

I found it hard to believe they were being held captive if there was no one guarding the cages.

I realized I was mistaken.

Just as I was about to go up to the cages to examine them closely I noticed each cage had an electric fence around them and were guarded by these weird creatures. They looked like yellow and black snakes. Like the baby of a snake and a bee.

"Marlo Green?" Jacob asked in astonishment looking a one of the cages.

Inside the cage was a pale boy with black hair and green eyes. His hair was down to his ears and he looked pretty good for a guy trapped in a cage.

"Cadler?" The boy- Marlo- replied in equal shock.

"You know him?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded. "Use to go to my school. Muggle school, I mean."

"It's a masked man that's keeping us hostage," a girl in the cage beside Marlo said.

I didn't know from where but I recognized the girl. She had blonde hair and very dark brown eyes. Her hair was very pale and long, going all the way down to the middle of her back.

I realized that blonde and Marlo were the ones that Jacob and I heard when we were wandering the forest. They were declaring love to each other. How cute.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice form behind me.

I whipped around to see a hooded man behind us. No part of his face was visible. Just a black hood.

"We decided to have a picnic in the Forbidden Forest," Jacob responded his voice leaking with sarcasm.

I about two milliseconds the man had whipped out his wand and cast a spell and Jacob who was now lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Don't talk to me that way," ordered the hooded man.

Jacob- who I had never obeyed anyone- nodded and put his hands up in surrender. As if realizing what he just did, Jacob whipped out his wand and yelled, "I play by my own rules!"

Truth be told it, wasn't much of a fight. The man just charged at Jacob so quickly he didn't have time to react. In another second Jacob was on the ground again. I stood where I was frozen with fear. So much for being a Gryffindor.

Another second later Jacob was being locked in a cage. The hooded man turned to me. "Lily Potter," he mused. "What a surprise."

I wanted to say something but no sound came out. It was utterly quiet. All I could hear was the tiny rustle of a tree and Jacob faintly cursing under his breath.

"H-How do you know my n-name?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Lily, I know a lot of things about you." The man turned away from me and said to Jacob, "Careful there, Jacob. Those creatures wrapped around the cage have a pretty hurtful sting."

"Leave Jacob alone!" I yelled. Finally some confidence.

"But I need him," the man said frowning. "In fact, I need you to."

"Need me for-" Before I could finish my sentence the man darted towards me. Compared to him I moved like a sloth. I didn't even have time to move a foot because the man move like lightning. He grabbed me and threw me in a cage. My back slammed against back of the cage.

"What's your problem?" I asked the man. "What do you want form us?"

"I'm not stupid, little girl. I don't have to answer to you."

One thing I hated was being trapped. Any type of being trapped. Cages, being grounded, even being in class. I hated the feeling of not being in control. I could tell Jacob was having similar problems.

"Let me out!" I wailed.

"That's not going to work," Marlo said calmly. "He needs us for the ritual."

"Shut up, boy," snapped the man.

"I see no reason to, _Dad." _Marlo said the word dad with so much venom the it actually made the man step back.

"That's no way to talk to your father, _son," _the man replied mockingly.

"He plans to use our-"

"Marlo, that's enough!" The man snapped yet again. "Another word and I'll-"

"And you'll what?" Marlo demanded. "You'll kill me? Do your worse."

Apparently the man realized his son was right because he didn't reply. He just started pacing and muttering to himself. Lucky for me I had made a habit out of listening to people talk in whispers. Unfortunately, I could only hear some words.

"Need the blood… almost complete… the valley-"

He broke off when he realized I was listening. "I suggest," he said very quietly, "That you mind your own business."

The very sound of his voice made me shiver. I was about to rely but instead Jacob spoke.

"I think being kidnapped is our business."

The man lifted his head and looked at Jacob. He lifted his wand and Jacob screamed in pain. "I suggest you respect my wishes."

Jacob just nodded. He looked scared. His blue-green wide with fear. I felt sorry for him. Jacob didn't get scared easily so whatever the man did to him must have been pretty bad.

"Good. Now don't go anywhere; I'm going for a walk," the man announced disappearing behind the trees.

Once he was gone I saw Jacob slam into the side of his cage. A second later I heard him swear loudly.

"Don't touch the side of your cage," he muttered.

"I could have told you that," Marlo said.

"Well thanks for doing that before I got stung."

"He wants our blood for a ritual," Marlo began and was cut off when a jet of light sailed towards him and he cried out in pain.

"I told you, Marlo," the man said reappearing, "Not to tell anyone my plans."

"What's it to you, Marcus?" Marlo asked. "Why do you care if I tell them you're using their blood to resurrect-"

He was cut off by another jet of light. Another scream.

"Stop it!" I yelled charging to the front of the cage, careful not to touch it.

A jet of light sailed towards me as well but not before I could dodge it. I saw Jacob who pulled something out of his pocket and mouthed _distract him._

"So," I said to the man. "Your name is Marcus."

"I don't see how that's relevant to anything right now," Marcus replied.

"I guess it isn't." I shrugged. "Hey, do you believe in unicorns?"

"What kind of question is that?" he demanded.

"Well, it's the type of question one might ask when they're in need of a distraction," Jacob said, suddenly standing behind Marcus.

"Seriously Lily," Jacob continued while smashing Marcus's head with a thick club-like stick, "That was a horrible distraction."

"I couldn't think of anything!" I protested as Marcus fell to the ground.

"Next time I'd rather ask the snake for help," Jacob said jerking his thumb towards a cage containing a snake.

"Excuse me," Marlo interrupted, "As cute as your argument is my Dad won't be knocked out forever and I'm about to lose my sanity being stuck in this cage."

Jacob darted over to Marlo's cage and used a… "Is that a nail filer?" I wondered.

"No!" Jacob said as if I were stupid for even suggesting it. "It's one of Roxy's Dad's products. It's actually suppose to-"

"Yeah I know it's supposed to let you walk through walls. I have one."

"Well actually it allows you to cut a wall walk through and then seal it back up."

"Fantastic," said the girl in the cage next to me. She hadn't spoken in so long I forgot she was there.

"I recognize you," I said to her.

"Claire Code," she replied.

I was caught so off guard that I actually fell over, Jacob dropped his nail file thingy, and the man on the floor stirred.

"Hurry, Jake," I said desperately.

I couldn't really think straight because it just occurred to me that we were rescuing Filch's daughter. No wonder she looked familiar, besides the blonde hair she looked a lot like her brother.

Eventually Jacob got Marlo free and the two of them got Claire and I free. "We don't have time to free all these creatures," Jacob said gesturing to the cages. "We should go back to the castle And tell-"

"You can't tell anyone," Marlo interrupted fiercely.

"Why not?"

"Because my Dad will kill anyone who knows. Trust me please, Jacob."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"We were six, let it go!" Marlo yelled.

"What happened when you were six?" I asked curiously.

Jacob sighed. "Marlo and I used to be friends. Then one day my brother demanded we stop being friends. And Marlo just stopped talking to me."

"How old are you?" I asked Marlo.

"Ten," he replied.

I seemed to me like Jacob was holding an unnecessary grudge on Marlo, but I didn't say anything. Marlo and Claire started speeding up a little bit which gave me a chance to talk to Jacob.

"Is this really a good idea?" I asked him. "I mean she kidnapped my brother last year."

"In his case most people would say 'two wrongs don't make a right' however I don't believe in that so I say 'a smart person gets more use from their enemies than a fool does from their friends'," quoted Jacob. "Which means we could use her, Lily. We might need her."

When I thought about that it sounded completely logical. We could use Claire to get information about Code.

I was about to ask her something when Jacob said, "Let me do the talking."

I pouted but nodded. Jacob was probably better at this than me.

"Marlo, Claire," Jacob began, "Why were you there?"

"Because my father is an idiot," Marlo replied sourly. "He wanted something from us."

"What did he want?"

"I can't say." Marlo looked down at the ground. "I'll die if I do. He put a special spell on me."

Jacob nodded as if he knew exactly what Marlo was talking about. "Fine then. But can you at least tell me what happened."

"He needed us for something. And he could have used any male muggle in the world but he used me. His son. And he used Claire because she was easy to find. Her father and her brother are at Hogwarts so she was all alone in her house. He captured us and took us to the Forbidden Forest. If we reveal too much, because of the spell, we could die."

"Interesting," Jacob said nodding again. For some reason his nodding was annoying me. "Do your dads know each other?"

"You could say that," Claire replied.

"They're best friends and mortal enemies. They understand each other views." Marlo spoke with utter caution as if any word he say could act as a bomb and make him explode.

"Right," Jacob said once again nodding.

"Stop nodding," I snapped, unable to stand it. Everyone turned to look at me. "It was annoying me."

After my outburst the conversation seemed to stop. It took us a long time to get back to the castle. It was silent except for the rustling of the trees. Several times I tried to break the awkward silence but no one seemed interested in talking.

Once we reached the edge of the grounds Jacob finally spoke. "Don't make noise and don't let anyone see you."

In the forest very little light shined through the thick trees so I couldn't tell what time it was. Now that I could see better it looked about four in the morning.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob.

"To Filch," Jacob replied. "I imagine he wants his daughter back."

* * *

(James)

I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me stood my little sister, Jacob, a random guy I didn't know, and Claire Code.

"You," Filch growled at Lily and Jacob, "You kidnapped my daughter. You will pay."

"We rescued them," Jacob corrected. "I think you should be thanking us."

Playing Chaser in Quidditch really sharpened my reflexes. So when Claire Code tried to stab Jacob with something- I couldn't tell what it was exactly- I was the first to react. My leg shot out so quickly it shocked everyone. In a matter of seconds Claire's stabby-thingy was lying on the floor and I had her pinned to the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Filch.

"She was about to kill Jacob," I said not taking my eyes off Claire.

"You can leave know Potters and Cadler." Filch's eyes lit up as if he just had an idea. "Actually, you can go the Stonewell's office. See what he has to say about you sneaking out."

"We never snuck out," Jacob said looking puzzled.

"Don't play stupid with me, Cadler. You didn't just find them-" he indicated Claire and the boy- "In the castle."

"Okay." Jacob shrugged. "See ya later, Filth."

Since I didn't plan on staying with Filch for another second, I followed my sister and Jacob out the door.

When we entered Stony's office he looked furious. Maybe Filch had already notified him though I couldn't imagine how an owl would get there faster than us.

As I stepped deeper into the office I realized he was talking to someone whose head was in the fireplace. Uncle Percy. I put a finger to my lip telling Jacob and Lily to be quiet because Stony hadn't seen us yet.

"What do you mean 'you can't do anything about it'," Percy was saying. "You're the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"And you're the minister of magic," Stony responded. "What's your point?"

"My point is that…" Percy trialed off. Clearly he had no point. "Just listen, if the Aurors are saying things are getting dangerous I'm just saying you might want to watch out for your students."

"I honestly don't think it's likely for a Tantibus to exist. They're extinct. I think the Aurors are just being paranoid."

I leaned against the slightly cracked open door. Tantibus. I knew I had heard that name before.

I realized I was leaning against the door to hard and it cracked open slightly more.

"They've seen it with their eyes, Gabriel. It's not just a-" Percy broke off and I knew I had been spotted.

I did my best to make not look like I was just entering and not eavesdropping. "Hey, Stony- Oh hi, uncle Percy."

"I'm sorry Percy but I have to go." Percy nodded waving good-bye- whether he was waving to me or Stony I wasn't sure- and disappeared from the fire.

"Why, Potter," Stony wondered, "Are you here at five in the morning?!"

"Actually it's four fifty-two," Jacob pointed out causally.

Stony glared at Jacob before turning back to me. "Care to explain, Potter."

"Well it all started late on a Saturday when my Mum went into labor. A couple hours later on Sunday January 7th-"

"Not the story of your birth Potter," Stony snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear that story?" I frowned. "I mean it was the awesomest day that the earth has seen."

"Awesomest isn't a word," Jacob said. "And besides you're forgetting that my birth was better than yours. I mean I am more awesome than you."

"Enough," Stony interrupted our little debate. "A week of detention."

"Doing what?" Lily asked.

"You'll be with Hagrid helping him in the Forbidden Forest."

The very thought of the Forbidden Forest sent shivers down my back when I thought of the events that happened there. I could see that Lily and Jacob felt the same way.

It was Friday evening and everyone was bored. Josh was trying to make sense of his Transfiguration homework, Ben was sitting at the desk in our dorm, reading, and Fred was throwing a small bouncy ball against the wall and catching it.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled. "We're the Marauder's- well, except for you, Ben- what are doing just sitting here on a Friday night."

"I'm trying to get this essay done," Josh said.

"I'm reading this book for Muggle Studies," Ben said, waving the book. "It's very good."

"So?" I demanded. I grabbed the book out of Ben's hands, _City of Bones, _and threw I across the room. "You're not doing that for a project," I said to Ben, "Bryson gave us assignment during Christmas Break."

Ben glared at me and went to retrieve his book. I blocked his path and turned my gaze to Josh. "You can finish that on Saturday," I told him. "And for Merlin's sake Fred put down that ball."

Fred unlike Josh and Ben seemed enthusiastic about the idea of doing something fun. "I'm with James. Let's go do something adventurous."

Josh looked at Ben. "We're fighting a losing battle, Mate," he said. "We should just go."

Ben let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine but what do you even want to do?"

"Let's see how many secret passage ways we can find before the sun rises," I suggested.

Fred, and Josh seemed to think that was a cool idea but Ben just looked confused. "Why would we do that?" Ben asked.

I let out a exasperated sigh, Josh shook his head as if he were ashamed those words had come out of his friend's mouth but in the end Fred was the one who spoke. "Oh, dear Benjamin," Fred said in a voice that sounded like an old wise guy, "The question is not 'why' but simply why not!"

Josh and I clapped as Fred finished him meaningful one-sentence speech. He often made short meaningful speeches. It was almost a tradition in situations like these.

Ben sighed. "Let's go then," he said.

Twenty minutes later we were wandering Hogwarts looking for secret passage ways. We had already found two. One leading from the Common Room to the Defense classroom. And a second leading from the entrance Hall to an unused classroom.

"We're never going to find more," Fred complained.

"Of course we will," I replied. "Just be patient."

"Hey what are you doing?" demanded an angry voice from behind us. "Stop and show yourself."

I recognized that voice. It was Eddie Callist a fifth year prefect. I had always disliked him.

"Run!" I whispered urgently.

Everyone ran. We were running, but Callist was fast. He caught up with Ben and grabbed the back of his robes. "What do we have here?" said Callist grinning. For a Hufflepuff, he was a bit of a prat.

The Marauders had a motto: No man left behind! So I ran back and said, "How ya doing?" to Callist.

"I should have known you were involved in this, James."

He dragged Ben and I to the Headmaster's office. Stony looked very annoyed to see me again. "It's not natural to be sent here every day, Potter," Stony said as we entered.

"I happen to like it here," I said sarcastically. "I mean I love what you've done with the place. You know all the grey and dullness in here. I'm surprised you bother turning on the light since everything in here just glows with color and taste-"

"That's enough Potter," the headmaster snapped angrily. "As punishment you'll be banned from the match, Agnew," Stony said to Ben. "And you Potter will…"

I grinned. They had seemed to run out of punishments for me. Stony knew he could ban me from the match but he wanted to see me suffer through the loss of my seeker instead.

"Don't have any punishments for me?" I said looking at Stony. "Too bad I love spending quality time with Filch, Hagrid, and Neville."

Stony frowned for a minute before smiling that mocking smile. "You won't be able to leave your dorm, Potter," he said at last.

So he had finally gotten to me. One thing I couldn't stand was being trapped- my disability didn't help with that. I had always hated detention for that reason and no other. You were told to do something and you had to do it. Being trapped in my dorm would be worse. Instead of being trapped for hours it would be days possibly even weeks. I had this punishment earlier this year and it had been horrible.

"For two weeks," Stony added. "You'll have your meals brought to you, and will only leave for classes."

Stony smiled again. I hated it. I hated everything about that git and his stupid smile and I vowed to wipe it off his face permanently.

* * *

(Teddy)

They didn't let me out of the hospital wing until a week later. I was back in classes the day after that.

"Glad to see your back, Teddy," Professor Bryson was saying as I entered Muggle Studies.

"Good to be back," I replied taking my seat.

"Okay class for the next month we'll be studying muggle government and law."

Bryson went on in detail about the government and how it worked. I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about Victorie. Way back before Christmas break she had told her friend Mary that I'd never mature. But I had. Now she seemed to be avoiding me. I wish I knew how to handle that.

"So in groups of five you'll be creating a court room scenario. Two people will play the lawyers, one the defendant, one the prosecute, and one the judge."

Everyone scrambled to pick their partners. "Hold up," Bryson said. "I didn't say you could move. I'll be picking your partners."

There was a groan from the class. I joined in, but secretly I was glad. Usually when Bryson picked partners I usually ended up with Victorie.

"Teddy, Victorie, Chest, Nathan, and Hannah," Bryson announced. I pumped my fist in the air. Chest was a good friend of mine, even if he was in Slytherin. Nathan and Hannah were two Hufflepuffs I didn't really know well.

I saw Victorie look disappointed. I smiled. I wasn't very good at the love game but I swore I'd get revenge on Victorie for making it so complicated.

* * *

(James)

I stood waiting for the match to begin. It was Saturday, a pretty nice Saturday at that. There weren't many clouds in the and the sun shined through. It was perfect for catching the snitch. Which would be my job today.

No matter how many times I read over _Rules of Quidditch Hogwarts Edition _the rules didn't change. It was still completely allowed to ban a player from a match as long as it was within more than twenty-four hour notice and there was a legitimate reason. And under no circumstances could the player be replaced by a first year.

I wanted to ask Lily to replace Ben but, of course, since for some reason the universe hated me, that wasn't allowed. If he hadn't sucked so much in the last game, I'd ask Al but as of now I didn't trust him.

So instead of any of the much better against-the-rules options I was forced to play Seeker and be one Chaser short. This was going to be bloody fantastic.

"Okay team," I said, "We're in second place right now which is fine but if we lose this match we lose everything. Dom, I need you to score as many goals as possible. Fred and Diana I want you pounding those bludgers at the Hufflepuffs. No, not just pounding I want you to pretend those Bludgers are the devil himself and you have to smack him across the face. And Matt I need you to use those razor sharp reflexes of yours to save the Quafle as many times as possible."

"Yes Captain!" Fred said with a salute. The rest of the team followed his example.

"But I'm not worried about that because we have the best team Gryffindor has ever seen! Now let's go out there smoke some Badgers and eat them for dinner."

Matt frowned. " I always imagined badger to taste disgusting…"

"Why on earth would you be thinking about how they taste?" I asked wonderingly. I shook my head. "Never mind. Just focus on the game."

Minutes later we were out on the pitch soaring through the air. I had never been amazing at Seeker because of how easily distracted I got. It was much easier to play Chaser because you were constantly doing something. Unfortunately, I was still the best Seeker on the team besides Ben.

A girl named Steffi Roberts was the Hufflepuff Seeker. She was good. She often caught the snitch. Her average was 0.86 which meant she caught the snitch 86% of the time. Gryffindor often didn't catch the snitch because we had Johnny for so long. His average was literally zero. Honestly I had no idea how he made the team.

Thirty minutes into the game I was incredibly disappointed. The score was zero-zero. Thank Merlin Matt was doing an amazing job as Keeper otherwise we would be losing badly.

There were no sightings of the snitch. I was looking everywhere desperately but I kept getting distracted. It was so easy to get distracted, random things just pop into your mind like Hey I wonder if anyone else forgot to do the potions essay or what would happen if you tried to climb the Whomping Willow, or wouldn't it be cool to use people as chess pieces so the game was life size…

After another fifteen minutes of nothing happening I called a time-out.

Once everyone assembled I turned to Matt. "Amazing job, Matt. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks coach."

"Fred, Dianna," I continued, "I know I told you to aim at the chasers but I think Matt's got it handled. Aim at the Keeper or Roberts. Okay?"

"Yes sir, captain sir!" Fred said with a salute.

"And Chasers, seriously Dominique what the bloody hell are you doing? I mean I know I'm so amazing that I usually carry the team singlehandedly-" Dominique snorted "-but seriously you can do better. I believe in you."

"Yes captain," Dominique said.

"That's 'Oh great and mighty captain' to you," I said smiling.

She smirked. "I'd like to remind you I was offered the position first and turned it down."

"Right," I muttered my cheeks turning a bit red. "Anyway." I paused for dramatic effect while lifting my hands up in the air and then said, "Gryffindors shall win the match!"

Everyone followed my gesture. "Gryffindor shall win the match."

"Oh mighty universe Gryffindor shall win the match," I said as everyone on the team mimicked me while snickering.

"We are ready," I yelled flying into the air.

The game continued and nothing happened. Nobody scored. The Chasers were working as hard as they could but Matt and Kenton, the Hufflepuff Keeper, were too good.

So I was pretty pissed right now. The Hufflepuff Beaters were pretty decent- not as good as Fred but better than Dianna- so both teams Beaters were constantly kept busy. And for some bloody reason I could not find the snitch!

That's when I saw Steffi chasing after the snitch. Thank God I had a better broom then her otherwise I would have stood no chance.

Pushing my broom to go as fast as possible, I followed Steffi. A Bludger almost hit me when I was about three metres away from Steffi but Fred blocked it. I reached Steffi a second later and we were neck and neck. I started to pull ahead but my broom got hit with a Bludger. I spun a bit off course and Steffi pulled ahead. The snitch was so close and she was going to get it. Well no way I was going to lose to the Creampuffs.

Without really thinking of the consequences I jumped off my broom. The whole crowd gasped. Steffi hadn't noticed because she was focused on the snitch. I bet it surprised her when she saw my hand shot out of nowhere and grab the snitch from under her nose.

It's a very easy plan. Jump off your broom, reach out your arm and you catch the snitch. At least that's how its suppose to work. I caught the snitch. So far so good. But as I was falling I tried to grasp my broom and instead I grabbed air.

Then I got attacked by Bludgers. One after the next I got pounded with them as I fell. One hit me in the head and I was barely conscious. Then the pain was too much. I blacked out just before I hit the ground.

* * *

(Lily)

"I'm going to see James," I announced.

"But, Lily, we have classes," Lucy protested.

"Do you honestly think I care?" I muttered annoyed.

It had been two weeks since James' accident and things were not looking good. At first they thought he was dead. At which point all the Weasley cousins- including Teddy- ran up to him. Most were crying. I was crying on Hugo's shoulder. Albus had stood there with an annoyed expression but not like he was annoyed with James more like he was annoyed with himself. Fred was trying to comfort Alice who was silently crying a river. Teddy, Fred, and Alice were the first people to actually go up to the body and Teddy glaring at the teachers announced, "He's alive you morons"- everyone sighed with relief- "But he's not doing well."

Now he still wasn't looking good and magic was doing nothing to heal him. I often skipped classes to go and see him only leaving because Madame Poppy dragged me out each time. Fred and Alice were there constantly never leaving his side. Ever.

When I walked into the hospital wing I saw Alice crying and Fred doing his best to try and comfort her though I could see he was on the verge of tears too. I looked at Fred for an explanation.

"They've tried everything, Lily," he said a grave look on his face. His voice sounded robotic and emotionless. "He might not wake up."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian readers. And to my American readers... well Happy October 14th! Yay! So I hope you liked that chapter. It was very important for plot development.

1: I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger. I sure had fun writing it.

2: In case anyone's curious Albus was very concerned when they were checking out James' body at the Quidditch pitch, I just don't think he'd be the type to cry.

3: Since this is a bonus chapter I will be updating another one on Wednesday.

4: If you have any ideas for the story feel free to PM and or review telling me them. Or if you have any questions. But please do review anyway because it really makes my day.

"Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment,as if the garment was stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?" Percy Jackson, The lightning Thief

-Monkeywoman14


	15. The God of Pancakes

Chapter 13: The God of Pancakes

* * *

I stood there staring at Fred as if he had just told me the world was going to end in about two seconds. At that moment Hugo stormed in with Jacob slightly behind him. Hugo ran up to me and hugged me telling me everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately I had a really hard time believing that.

* * *

"Hey," Dominique shouted. "Frederickson!"

Darrel Frederickson turned around when he heard the voice of Dominique Weasley. Then he went pale.

"Do you know what you did to my cousin?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I- I'm sorry," said Darrel. "I went to visit him and-"

"Visiting him isn't going to bring him back!" I yelled.

All the Weasley cousins, excluding Fred because he refused to leave James, had tracked down the two beaters who bombarded James and decided to teach them a lesson.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" demanded Darrel.

"Okay that's it!"

At the same time Dominique, Teddy, Albus and I charged at Darrel and beat him to a bloody pulp. No one really bothered to pay attention to us beating up the fifth year. Everyone blamed Hufflepuffs two beaters for the possible death of James Potter. And even when Neville came he looked reluctant to pull us off Darrel.

"I think that's enough," he said and walked off without giving us a detention.

* * *

(James)

It was really dark. Ever since dueling Code in the Chamber of Secrets I had overcome my fear of the dark and spiders. Now, however, I was really scared. Not because of the dark but because I had no idea where I was. I couldn't breathe. Not at all. I was suffocating.

Then I heard it.

"James no please James don't go. Don't leave me. I need you. You've always been there for me. I need you James. You're a prick and a prat but I love you. I need you James. James you'll always be my best friend. You may not be the center of the Universe but you're the center of my universe." And it was like hearing that voice, Alice's voice, was all I needed to get out of the darkness.

My eyes fluttered open and I grinned. "Actually I think I am the center of the Universe. I mean look at me."

Alice laughed through tears and hugged me. "James… they thought you were dead."

"I think they might have been right," I replied trying to ignore the pain in my head. Not to mention my legs, actually my whole body was in pain. "But I'm fine now."

Fred scoffed. "You're about as 'fine' as someone who fell sixty feet in the air while getting pelted by bludgers, then creating a dent on the ground in the pitch and to top it all off being out cold for three weeks."

I stared at him. "That happened to me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. And guess what? You did it, James! You caught the snitch!"

"I what?- yes!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air which caused incredible pain.

Madame Poppy walked out of her office glaring. "If you excite the patient to much I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry," Fred mumbled.

"You broke practically all the bones in your body," Alice informed me. "And you have a concussion. Which they cannot heal with magic."

"Why is this happening to me?" I groaned. "I bet Code is behind it. Stupid git."

"I just don't think it was Code," Fred disagreed shaking his head.

"I made you cry," I said suddenly, grinning my famous lopsided grin at Fred.

"Did not!" he protested wiping his eyes. "I stubbed my toe."

"Did you guys stay here all night?" I asked noticing it was dark outside.

"We haven't left your side once, James," Alice said.

I looked up, which was incredibly painful. "Really?"

"Of course. We'll always be here for you, Jamie."

"Didn't Madame Poppy kick you out?"

Fred grinned sheepishly. "I may or may not have threatened to hex her if she didn't let us stay."

"Your cousins did want us to get them the second you got up but…"

"I'm kind of tired," I admitted.

"Then we'll let you sleep."

Two weeks later I was up and running- well on crutches but still- after Alec Finnegan's muggle mother came and tried using muggle medicine. It worked.

"Yeah, and so I see the snitch and then I'm like gotta get that snitch. So I raced after it even though Roberts was closer. There was no way I was going to make it so I jumped off my broom and caught it. Then out of nowhere those Hufflepuff beaters start pounding me with bludger even though the game was over. They say it's a miracle I survived."

I grinned at the group of female admirers surrounding me. They started complimenting my Quidditch skills and how strong I must be to be able to narrowly avoid death.

"Really, I owe it all to Alec's mum," I admitted pointing at Alec who was standing not too far away.

Everyone turned to Alec and I used that moment to escape. Crowds of girls were awesome and all but I didn't date. I hadn't even had my first real kiss yet unless you counted Alice when we were seven. Although I gave some people the idea that I was a player because I somewhat "lead girls on," I was honestly nothing of the sort.

When I arrived in my dorm I dropped right into my bed and fell asleep, something I hadn't done in a while.

* * *

"Potter! Pay attention," barked Parkinson.

"Sorry professor, I was hypnotized by your ugly face."

Potions was absolutely the worst class in history of the world. Maybe even worse than History of Magic. Maybe.

"James," Alice said grabbing my wrist. "It's Flubberworm mucus, not Hippogriff feathers. Honestly how do you mix those two up?"

"I'm distracted," I muttered.

"Why?" Fred asked turning to look at me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you after."

To be honest I had no idea what was wrong. It was everything and nothing. The fact that I couldn't play Quidditch to clear my mind wasn't helping either.

I got yelled at by Parkinson three more times before class was over. The second the bell rang I stormed out of class.

I was mad and wanted to be left only so I went to the only place that Alice and Fred didn't know about. My office on the fourth floor. So I went there and wrote a letter to my parents. To my surprise before I could even call for an owl- I didn't have my own- Uncle George's owl flew through the open window.

"Hey buddy," I said rubbing his head affectionately.

_Dear James,_

_Fred had been telling me that your slowly healing which is good! I figured nothing could heal you better than some awesome pranks. Have fun!_

_Yours truly, _

_Your Fav uncle, George._

There was a package that came with the letter and it had a lot of cool pranking equipment in it. I was going to have some fun with these.

* * *

(Lily)

"There's no way you can do that!"

"Can so," Hugo told Lucy confidently.

We were sitting at the breakfast table for breakfast and Hugo claimed he got eat five pancakes at once. "Please Hugo there's no way you'd be able to sallow them."

"Do it then," Roxanne said. "C'mon, Hugo, prove you're right."

Hugo took five pancakes off his plate and looked at them confidently then shouted "I shall conquer the great pancakes!" (causing many people to give us odd looks) and then he shoved all of them in his mouth.

"There's no way you can swallow them," Jacob told him shaking his head. "Trust me, I tried."

Slowly but surely Hugo chewed and swallowed all the pancakes. "Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

"Whoa, nice job, mate," Frank said. "That deserves serious applause."

We all applauded Hugo and then Jacob said, "I think some serious congratulation is in order." Jacob grabbed a glass of water and transfigured it into a crown. On the crown it said 'God of Pancakes.' "Wear this all day, okay?"

Hugo nodded adjusting the crown. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I wish it weren't Monday," I groaned.

"I wish it weren't March," Jacob said.

"Why?"

"Because I'll have to stay here all by myself for Easter."

I could tell that wasn't what Jacob was actually thinking. The look on his face gave it away. Also Jacob never minded being alone, I knew that much from the little he told me about his home life. He was used to be alone. No one else seemed to notice except Lucy. She was really good at reading facial expressions.

"I'll stay with you if-" Hugo began but Jacob cut him off.

"No, it's alright. No need for you to miss out on your holiday too."

Now I could definitely tell he was lying because he was touching his ear, something he when he was nervous.

"We should get to class," I said trying to distract everyone from Jacob. "It's already eight fifty."

"It is?" Lucy said in disbelief. She then ran out the great hall not bothering to finish her breakfast.

I let everyone leave before me and grabbed the back of Jacob's robes. "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "I wish you couldn't read me so well," he muttered. "The problem is that I'm going home for Easter."

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked.

"Stonewell called my parents telling them about the pranks and now they want to discuss my behaviour issues."

"What's wrong, Cadler?" jeered a second year Hufflepuff. "You don't want to see mummy and daddy?"

Jacob looked very close to punching the boy. "No, I don't."

"Aw, the little boy scared of his mummy?"

"The little boy's gonna beat the crap out of you! Son of a-"

The boy made a tsk, tsk noise. "Language Cadler."

I grabbed onto Jacob's robes before he could launch at the other boy. "You know I always thought Hufflepuff were supposed to be kind. I guess you just couldn't fit into any other house," I said. "Such a pity too. For the Hufflepuffs I mean."

"Shut up Potter," he sneered. "Why do you need your girlfriend fighting your battles anyway, Cadler?"

Jacob turned around and punched he boy in the face before storming to class.

"Please Lily, leave me alone," Jacob said as I tried to catch up with him.

I nodded.

Turns out "Leave me alone" lasted a lot longer than I thought. It was already Thursday and Jacob hadn't spoken to me or anyone else.

"If either of us so much as walk near his bed he jams the curtains shut and uses spells so we can't get in and he can't hear us," Hugo explained to Roxanne, Lucy and I.

"And he's not eating," Frank added.

I hadn't told anyone the truth to why Jacob was so upset. Just that a boy had been making fun of him in the hallway. When they ask what he'd been saying I just replied that I didn't know.

"Don't you think this had gone on long enough?" Roxanne said. "I say we all just corner him."

"How are we supposed to do that when he uses all those secret passage ways to get to and from class?" asked Hugo.

"That is when he goes to class," Roxanne muttered.

"I'll try and talk to him," I said.

"Why would you make a difference?" asked Hugo, not unkindly.

"Well when the boy was making fun of him he was saying that I was Jacob's girlfriend." I shrugged. "Maybe if I apologize he'll stop hiding form us."

That was part of the truth anyway. The other part of the truth was that the boy made fun of Jacob for not wanting to go home.

"Jake!" I said pounding on the first year's boys' dormitory. "Open up."

There was no reply. "Okay, I'm coming in."

I opened the door and found the boy's room to be an absolute mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, papers on the floor, beds unmade.

"Really Jacob? This is disgusting."

Again there was no reply.

I reached for the curtains prepared to yank them with a lot of force assuming Jacob would try and prevent me from talking to him but to my surprise they open with such ease I fell over.

But an even bigger surprise was that the bed was empty. Jacob wasn't there.

There was however a giant handle sticking out from the wall. I pulled on it and suddenly a tunnel opened up. I slide through it and found myself in an empty classroom. Empty except for one student.

Jacob didn't even look up to see who it was. "Go away, Lily."

"Jake c'mon," I said in a comforting voice. "You can't stay down here forever. You need to eat and the teachers know you've missed half their classes."

Finally Jacob looked up but it was only so he could glare at me. "I went to more than half of my classes."

"It's Thursday and you've skipped every single class except Transfiguration and Charms."

"So? That's none of your business. Just go away."

I moved closer to Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jakey-"

"You seriously did not just call me 'Jakey'," Jacob said, horrified by the nickname.

"If I promise never to call you that in public will you start talking to everyone again?"

Jacob sighed his joking mood gone. I wish I hadn't ruined it. "Lily, I'm not in the mood to talk or eat right now. I'm going to have to live with my brother and my parents for a week without my sister. I'm to annoyed about to talk about anything."

"Jake, if you want you can stay at my house or Hugo-"

"It's not that. I would stay at Hogwarts of it were that simple. No, they're expecting me to come home. They want me to."

"Why?" I asked bewildered. From the way Jacob described his parents it sounded like they wanted nothing more to get rid of him.

"I don't know. My brother probably wanted me to come home so he could beat me up." He didn't say it with fear, just as if it were something that was tried and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"That's no reason to get down in the dumps. Let's pull a prank or something. James is really upset that we're not going to be here for April Fool's day so he'll help us."

Jacob grinned but it was half-hearted. "And if I promise to do that, you won't ever call me Jakey?"

I thought about it. "Not in public."

"Fine deal."

We walked back to the Gryffindor Common room laughing and joking around. I made sure to call him 'Jakey' whenever the hallways were empty and it was private.

* * *

(James)

Lily and Jacob came to me in the middle of March and asked me to help them with a prank. Seeing as I had all that equipment from Uncle George I agreed.

"The only question is: What do we do?" Lily wondered.

"Well I was thinking…"

Three days later there was paint all over the school. Really cool paint and messages. Messages that said _Beware ZAAAP! _

"And the best part is," Roxanne whispered to me Jacob, Fred and Lily otherwise known as the ZAAAP, "No one knows it was us."

"They're going to know if you don't shut the bloody hell up," Fred hissed at his sister.

We were walking down to the Great Hall for Breakfast admiring our handy work. "Yeah, Roxy, don't talk about it," I whispered.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not as if anyone heard us anyway."

Everyone, especially the teachers, were whispering about our prank. I thought it was genius. We hexed it so that when you tried to remove the paint spelling out name it just caused more to spread out.

The name ZAAAP stood for Zeus Aphrodite Ares Artemis Poseidon. I had suggested the name because of my love for Greek mythology. It took us a while to figure out what goddesses and gods to sue after I suggested the idea Greek mythology. Eventually we decided James would be Zeus because Zeus was the king of the gods and James leader. Him and Jacob had a lengthy argument about this but eventually James won. I was Artemis because she was a fierce goddess, the goddess of hunting. According to the James and Jacob I could be very fierce when I wanted to. Roxanne was Aphrodite because she insisted she was an expert on love. I didn't think that she came anything close to an expert of love compared to the goddess of love. And last but not least Fred was Poseidon. Fred loved swimming and Poseidon was the god of the sea so it was a perfect match. After we chose our gods and goddesses we realized It spelled ZAAAP. It made sense since Zeus was the god of lightning and lightning bolts went _Zap!_

Fred leaned over and whispered to me. "This is a good start, but it's not really a prank."

"I know."

Eventually Stonewell stood up and asked for quiet. "Who is responsible for this?"

No one answered. A couple people were looking at the Gryffindor table wondering who it is. Why did everyone assume it was Gryffindors?

I stood sitting at ease without looking to obvious. There was no way anyone would expect us. This was seventh year magic we were using, she wouldn't think that fourth and first years were behind that.

"We are not leaving until these 'ZAAAP' reveal themselves. Right now," Stony announced, "You have a week's worth detention. Show yourself immediately or it will be more."

When no one revealed themselves McGonagall sighed. "First through fourth years you can leave."

When no one was looking I smirked. "Told ya so," I muttered to Fred. Earlier he said we would get caught for sure. I disagreed saying that they wouldn't suspect anyone under fifth year. "Big cousins are always right."

"Shut up," Fred moaned while swatting my hand away as I ruffled his hair.

Jacob who had been walking in front of us, stopped. He held up one finger which meant 'stop' in our secret code language. Then he held up two fingers which meant 'follow my lead.' Jacob moved slowly and quietly through the hall until he reached the end of the corridor where he stopped and pressed his ear to a door.

Yes, we have a secret Code language. It's not lame.

"You failed you idiot!"

"Do you honestly think it matters? The boy doesn't remember anything-"

"He remembers all of it!"

"It's none of your business anyway, Claire."

"Actually Daddy said it's my job now. And I don't plan to be as careless as you."

"What? That's it's my job to take down Potter."

"You already had your chance. What? Are you ashamed to be replaced by your little sister?"

"You're bluffing. Dad never put you in charge, you just want me to think that so you can kill Potter. Well to bad he's mine!"

"I have no intention of wanting Potter dead. I'm not cruel like you, Ryan."

"Please your favourite activities are robbing orphanages and injuring puppies."

"Listen I think if we do you-know-what in May it will be better-"

The voice was cut off because at that second the door swung wide open revealing Ryan Code and his sister Claire.

"Well, well, well," he said smiling. "If it isn't ZAAAP."

"We're not the Gryffindor Bandits," I said. "We're"- I gestured to me and Fred- "Are the Marauders. We don't need two titles."

"Listen Potter if you don't want your little secret spilled-"

Before Ryan could finish his threat Jacob cast a memory charm on him and his sister.

"Run," I whispered. "But quietly."

I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to run seeing as I was on crutches but I didn't spend too much time pondering it.

Fred who was now in front didn't stop running until we reached the portrait hole. "How powerful was the memory charm you used Jacob?"

"Only so that they'll forget we're ZAAAP," Jacob replied panting.

"Good," Fred muttered. Then to me he whispered. "You do realize he's plotting to kill you again."

I let the first years enter the common room before I replied. "He's going to do it at Preston Castle."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "He wanted me to hear that conversation so I knew when. But he also told me something else no one would understand."

"What?" Fred demanded getting quite annoyed now.

"This is going to sound bloody crazy but," I took a deep breath, "Code is going to resurrect Voldemort."

* * *

(Lily)

"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as we boarded the train. "Our family won't-"

"Seriously Lily you don't understand I have to do this," Jacob replied waving his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Well don't be scared to talk to me. Actually, I demand you write to me. If you don't I'll be fairly pissed."

Jacob laughed. "Don't worry I'll take pride and joy in writing to you."

Jacob waved and wished me a good holiday. I waved back and returned the wish though we both knew he wouldn't have a great Holiday.

"Hey Lily!"

Albus came up behind me. "Hey Al," I greeted.

"Can you just stay right here?" Albus said ducking behind me. It clearly wasn't hard for him because we were almost the same height.

"What's going on?" I chuckled.

"There's this girl chasing me demanding I go out with her." He sighed. "Why do I always get the ugly ones?"

Once, the girl Albus was hiding form walked passed us he jumped out from behind me with a sigh of relief. "Let's go find James and Mum and Dad."

"Kay."

I followed Albus until we found our Mum fussing over James.

"I swear if anyone ever hurts you like that again I'll-"

"Mum please be quiet," James begged. "And stop kissing me."

James pushed away from Mum and began to walk towards the car. After Albus and I said hello we followed.

"Besides that little fall," Dad began, "How does it feel to be captain, James?"

"Like I was riding my broom and took a surprise trip to heaven. Finally. Oh, and did I tell you I'm also captain of the basketball team at school?"

"Yes you told us in a letter," Mum said. "I'm very proud of you. And congrats Al and Lily for making the team of your age group."

"Thanks," I said smiling. The first through third years team consisted of me, Al, Jacob, Alec Finnegan, Matthew Collins, Roxanne, Scorpius, Paula Walters, Maya Saltz, and Barbra Mullen. We had already played our first game against Slytherin and lost. Right now we were in third place in the league.

"I think it's very great that Professor Bryson does something related to Muggles every year."

"Do you know what it'll be next year?" James asked eagerly. "I heard it'll be a play…"

"Your right it will be a play's called Uptown Downtown," Harry said turning around to face us. "It's about two boys who fall in love with a gorgeous girl. Like a love triangle sort of thing."

"I wanna play one of the boys," Albus and James said simultaneously.

"I want to work behind the scenes," I said thoughtfully. "It'd be cool to be behind the curtains making everything happen."

We talked about the play for a bit longer before pulling up at the house. We got out of the car and met all our cousins at the Burrow. It was good to be home.

"Great we're all here," James said as the last family- Charlie's- arrived at the burrow. "Let's play some Quidditch!"

"There is no way I' letting you on a broom James!" Mum shouted running over to her son. "You only just healed. And your still limping."

"I don't need my legs to ride a broom, Mum," James said rolling his eyes. "And you know you can't stop me."

After much arguing, Mum agreed to let James on a broom as long as he promised to be careful. We divided into two teams and everyone played except Rose and Lucy who, as always, preferred to be referee. The teams were Dominique (Chaser), Harold(Chaser), Louis (Chaser) Teddy (Keeper), Jackson (Beater), Roxanne (Beater), and Albus (Seeker), vs. Molly (Chaser), Jessica (Chaser), Victorie(Chaser), Fred (Beater), James (Beater), Hugo (Keeper) and I (Seeker).

I played Seeker like I usually did. I was versing Albus like I usually did. It felt good for things to be usual.

In the end we won due to a very well-aimed Bludger. If Fred hadn't been such a good Beater Albus would have caught the snitch and the score wouldn't have been 290-200.

After the game was over we went in to have dinner. And once we were done we were bored.

James, and Fred were lying down on the couch in the sitting room, Roxanne, Molly, and Dominique had squeezed themselves into an arm chair and Hugo, Jackson and I were on the floor in front of the fire.

"I'm bored," Jackson whined for the fourth time.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "I might just have to cut your head off to find something entertaining to do."

Suddenly James sat up accidentally knocking Fred off the couch. "Sorry mate," James said sticking out his hand to help Fred up.  
Fred took it but just pulled James down on top of him and the boys started wrestling. After a couple minutes of watching the that Hugo spoke up. "Oi! Don't you want to say something, James?"

James' head shot up and looked momentarily confused before he said, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I was going to ask if anyone was in the mood for a little fun."

"No, James we're all enjoying siting here bored out of our minds," Dominique said sarcastically. "Really, I think we should do it more often."

"I was thinking," James continued while glaring at Dom, "We could go to the park."

"And do what?" Molly questioned.

"We could play Wizard Hunter in the forest," James suggested his hazel eyes sparkling. Wizard Hunter was a simple game where there were about two or three people 'it'- depending on the amount of players- they were the Wizard Hunters. The Wizards (the other players) have to make sure they don't get tagged by the hunters within a thirty minute period. It James' favourite game, besides Quidditch.

"Yeah, I'm down for a game of WH," Jackson said using a hipster voice. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Then he said with his normal voice, "Yes, I'm crazy and I happen to be proud of it."

About ten minutes later we were dressed in black clothes- it was a tradition to where black clothes while playing Wizard Hunter- and ready to play.

"Okay whose going to be it?" Hugo wondered.

"Wait before we decide that let's put a catch on this," James said rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind. "Let's say the losers have to do whatever the winners say for a day?"

"How about for an hour?" Dominique suggested being much more reasonable. "And no stupid requests that involve physical harm."

Everyone agreed that was fair so we began the game though James did so with a pout. Roxanne and Molly ended up volunteering to be the Hunters.

"Alright," Molly said, "We'll give you three minutes to run."

We were at the entrance of the forest and everyone started bolting in different directions. Dominique went her own way, James and Fred headed out together, Jackson went alone too, and Hugo and I stuck together heading left.

"Let's hide in one of the bushes," Hugo suggested.

We ran past James who was showing off- to no one in particular- by swinging himself up on a tree branch without breaking a stride.

I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. I could hear Hugo panting. I stopped to let him catch up. "I think we can stop here."

We sat down behind a bush hoping that we were too far into the forest to get chased.

Hugo was telling me a story about the time him and his sister got stuck in a tree when I heard a noise.

"Shhhh," I told Hugo. He stopped talking immediately. Two seconds later Roxanne pounced on us we rolled out of the way just in time. Recovering quickly we got up and started running.

Roxanne had always been fast. Whenever to raced she would always beat me. The only way we could win is if we started zigzagging and confusing her. Roxy wasn't very good at turns.

"Turn left when I do," I whispered to Hugo. He nodded.

I veered left, Hugo followed, and Roxanne kept running forward. She turned around but it still gave me enough time to jump into a tree- much like James had- and hoist Hugo up.

Roxanne couldn't seem to find us and just shrugged and left. Suddenly something form the tree hung upside down beside me and Hugo.

"If I made a joke about just hanging around would you write me off as cliché?"

"James!" I scolded quietly. "You scared me half to death."

Instead of answering me James swore. "I see Molly. I'm not sure if she can see us but it looks like it. We have to run."

James swung down form the tree in one easy movement. He had always been more flexible than me; I wasn't sure if I could get down. Hugo went next. Then Fred who, I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Hurry up, Lily," Hugo said.

"Just jump Lily. I'll catch you," James promised.

I held my breath and jumped. James caught me as he promised but almost dropped me in surprise when someone else jumped from the tree as well.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" James hissed.

"Just dropping in," he said with a smile before running off.

Hugo chuckled and Fred and James rolled their eyes. "Okay, follow me and run really quick."

James bolted and the rest of us followed him. Hugo was having trouble keeping up, James noticed, so he slowed the pace a bit. "Quick, I hear Molly she's behind us follow me."

James started running faster and jumped over a fence. Fred followed with no hesitation.

"Are they crazy? That's someone else's property," Hugo said, shocked.

"Doesn't matter, just jump."

Even though he looked hesitant, Hugo listened to me and we jumped over the fence together.

James smiled when he saw us. "I wasn't sure if you were going to follow."

"We're not keen on getting caught," I said.

James shrugged and told us to hide behind a bush. We did so. Everything was goin perfectly until I started to laugh loudly.

"Lily, shut up!" James scolded. "What's so funny anyway?"

I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't. "J-Jackson," I managed before bursting out laughing again.

James looked confused for a moment before he realized what I was talking about. "You honestly didn't get his joke until now?"

I just continued laughing and James swore as the light in the house we were hiding beside went on. "Thanks a lot, Lily."

We got up and ran, but not before a man came out. "Hey!" he yelled. "What are you kids doing on my property? Get away before I call the police!"

James and Fred had already hoped over the fence, Hugo went third and me last. Once I got over the fence I doubled over laughing. As I did Roxanne came out of nowhere and tried tagged me But she missed. Just barely.

"Too bad," is aid mockingly making a pouty face.

Yep. Running through forests, swinging in trees, stupid jokes, and getting tossed off an old guys yard. Just another typical day for the Weasley-Potter gang.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy writing a speech. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. And I hope your all excited that James didn't die. :)

1: The play Uptown Downtown was taken from a show called Victorious. I wanted to do a love triangle thing and this was the only play I could think of

2: If you have any ideas for the story please review. Or if you can't think of any characters that you'd like to see more of review telling me them

"If I made a joke about just dropping in, would you write me off as cliche?" Jace Lightwood, City of Ashes


	16. Friends, Fights, and Finally Saying Yes

Chapter 15: Fights Best Friends and Finally Saying Yes

* * *

(Jacob)

"And don't even think about having any dinner."

I sighed. "Yes ma'am."

My mother had just finished giving me a lecture about behaving and being respectful at Hogwarts.

"Go to your room," she snapped.

"Fine."

I didn't really rebel much when I was at home. I acted like some big tough guy when I was around Lily, and Hugo and Frank and Roxy and Lucy but when I was here alone I was a coward.

I walked to my room but on my way I ran into my brother Jonathan.

"Hey twerp," he greeted me.

I'm ashamed to say I cowered under his gaze.

"What you're not even going to say hi to your big brother?"

"H-hi," I stammered.

Jonathan punched my shoulder, hard. "I've missed you while you're at the magic school."

"No you miss beating the crap out of me," I muttered.

"What did you say."

"N-Nothing."

"You shouldn't lie to your big brother, twerp." He kicked my shin. "It's never a good idea."

I bent down and clutched my shin. Jonathan laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be in the house for brave people. You don't look very brave right now."

Usually I ignored everything Jonathan said. He was stupid after all. I never talked back to him and I let him hit me without retaliating or crying out. Right now though I couldn't help thinking that my stupid brother was actually saying somewhat intelligent.

"You know what Jonathan?" I said. "I am in Gryffindor. I may not be the bravest person in the world but I'm a hell of a lot braver than you. Your just a pathetic loser who picks on people smaller than you just to fill the empty void in your life."

"What," he said holding his fist dangerously, "Did you just say?

"I said that you're a good for nothing bully that is more of a loser than the people you pick on."

And that's how I got a black eye, a broken arm, and at least two dozen bruises.

"May be now you'll think before you talk to me," Jonathan growled when I got out of the hospital.

"No," I said, "Next time I'll make sure there is a safe distant between us."

Jonathan grabbed my arm and twisted it. "Don't talk to me like that or I'll have to teach you another lesson."

And somehow that son of a banshee was my parent's favourite. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

(James)

The holiday went by fairly quickly. The funniest thing that happened was watching Lily, Hugo, and Dominique- who had all lost at Wizard Hunter- go to a muggle restaurant and demand to eat dragon eggs.

"What do you mean there's no such things as dragons?" Lily demanded slamming her menu on the table.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't serve dragon eggs," the waitress said. "We have chicken eggs-"

"I do not want eggs from chickens," Hugo said standing up on the table. "I want my dragon eggs!"

"Sir, please sit down."

Dominique then got up and started singing and dancing about dragon eggs.

Long story short they got banned from the restaurant and escorted form the premises.

"I still can't believe you actually did that," Roxanne said on the way back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I know," Hugo muttered putting his head in his hands. "That's the last time I play Wizard Hunter. Ever."

"I still find the whole thing hilarious," Jacob said laughing.

Today I found myself in a compartment with the first year Gryffindors, Josh and Fred. We were sitting in the very back of the train which had become a Marauder's Tradition.

"Hey!" Fred said interrupting whatever Lily was about to say. "Guess what I found in our attic?"

"Well you clearly didn't find your manners," Lily muttered.

"I found," he continued and then paused for dramatic effect, "A book of Prank Potions."

"Really?" I said in astonishment. Fred nodded. "That's so cool."

"I know," he said. "And guess what else? There's a potion for turning someone's head into a fruit!"

"That," Josh said, "Is pure awesomeness."

"It's sass1," Fred agreed.

Fred pulled out his potions book and we all crowded around him. We read the book and decided that turning people's heads into fruit would be a great prank for _ZAAAP!_

It didn't take long for the train to pull up at Homesgade station. It took even less time for the feast to happen and for us to be crawling into bed with full bellies.

"Remember what you told me about Code wanting to resurrect Voldemort?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, and you suggested that I go and get a brain," I replied.

When I told Fred that I thought Code wanted to resurrect Voldemort he told me that was impossible. I insisted that I was right. He insisted that I needed a new brain.

"Well, Alice looked it up. She said there's one way to resurrect someone without-"

"Shut up Code is coming," Josh whispered from the bed beside Fred's.

The minute Code walked into the room Biscuit started growling at him. "James!" Code shrieked. "Call off your dog!"

"Hey, Biscuit, come here."

Biscuit came running into my arms. I pet him and he curled up at the end of my bed like always.

Once all the other boys were asleep I started reading. I never really loved reading, I found it quite boring actually, but when I couldn't fall asleep- which was more than often due to the murderer sleeping in the bed next to me- it was a half decent time passer.

Today I was looking at a book about Preston Castle. As I was skimming the pages one specific paragraph caught my eye.

_The Preston Castle is a great creation but is not very known amongst the wizarding world. The people who do know of it, however, also know of it's bad reputation. It has been used once before to raise the dead. The castle travels all over the world and it travels to a certain spot in each country based on the weather, the time of day, and a few other factors. In 1765 a man named Testen White tried to resurrect Salazar Slytherin. He used the Preston Castle because it is the only way to get into the Valley of Fear which is a place that was rejected by wizards because of its evil powers. It has the power to raise the dead. The wizards thought no good could come out of rising the dead so they put a magical ward on it so that nothing could get in. When they made the wards however they had not accounted for the Preston Castle. Since the Preston castle poofs in and out of existence it can get past the ward. No living person knows the exact date Mr. White failed to resurrect Slytherin but it was sometime in 1765. The next time Preston Castle is travelling to the Valley of Fear is predicted to be in May of 2015._

"That's when Code's planning to visit the Preston Castle," I muttered to myself. "Bloody hell, I was right."

* * *

(Lily)

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?!" I wondered.

"There's nothing to know!" Jacob protested.

It was late and we were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. I could tell Jacob was upset and hurt but he refused to tell me anything.

"Don't make me do it, Jake," I said in a warning voice.

"Do what?" He said looking at me as if daring me to do it.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong!"

"You made me do this."

I reached over to where Jacob was sitting and twisted his left arm slightly. He cried out in pain and looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You're lucky I don't get mad easily or I'd hate you," he said glaring at me. I looked back and he sighed. "Fine you want to know what wrong? My brother is a total git and life's not fair."

"So you came home, your parents lectured you and then your brother beat you up?"

Jacob looked down at the ground as if he were ashamed. "Jake, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Shut up Lily," he said looking angry. "You have no idea what it's like living with people who don't love you. You have it all. You're Harry Bloody Potter's freaking daughter. You were loved, you were cared for, and you had people looking out for you. Has either of your brothers ever laid a finger on you in an abusive way? Have your parents ever locked you in your room for a month straight simply because you were who you are? No, Lily, they haven't. You don't know how I feel so stop pretending you do!"

I had tears in my eyes. I never thought about how hard it was for Jacob to see me with my brothers. Or to see the way that James and Fred protected me and Roxy. It must really hurt him.

"Jake listen-"

Jacob stormed away and went to the Boy's Dormitory slamming the door behind him.

I stared as Jacob slammed the door. I wanted to follow him but I also knew I needed to give him time to cool off. I was so busy thinking about Jacob to hear the voice on the other side of the Common Room.

"One down two to go."

* * *

On April 14th the _ZAAAP!_ planned another attack; turning people's head for fruits. Right now we were making the potion.

"Jacob still isn't talking to me," I whispered to Roxanne. "It's been two weeks already."

"He needs time, Lily," Roxanne told me. "It's hard for him to be around someone like you. I know it's not your fault but you have a perfect life and Jacob is jealous of that."

I sighed. "So there's nothing I can do?"

"You can give him time and space. I guarantee you he won't be eager to talk to you again if your chasing him down like an mamma bear chasing her cub."

I laughed. "Where'd you get that analogy from?"

"James. He was complaining about how hard it is to ward off girls who were in love with him."

"Sometimes he is so…"

"Arrogant? Selfish? Stupid-"

"Hey!" I protested. "He's my brother and only I get to make fun of him."

Roxanne laughed and we went back to making the potion.

"Okay," James announced an hour later. "It's finished."

"How're are we going to get people to drink it?" I asked frowning.

"We're going to put it in the pumpkin juice," James explained. "And we're going to get it in the pumpkin juice by talking to the house elves."

"You think they're just going to let us poison the drinks?" Roxanne questioned.

Fred laughed. "It's not poison. And James and I have a close bond with one of the elves, Lukey."

"What'd you do to bond with him?"

Fred frowned. "Nothing. He just likes us. Says he's honored to do anything for us. And he also loves pranks as long as they don't physically hurt anyone."

"He's right," James agreed nodding. "Now off to the kitchens we go!"

"James," I hissed. "Be quiet. You're gonna wake people up."

"Please. No one's awake at this time," Jacob scoffed. Then he raised his voice quiet loudly. "Oi! We're going to the kitchens."

I would have told him to shut up but that was the first time Jacob had said anything to me in the past two weeks. Well, he wasn't exactly speaking to me as much as the group but still it was a start.

We walked down to the kitchen and James tickled the pear. "You know there's this one secret passage way where you have to kiss a teddy bear to get in…" James said randomly.

"How on earth did you discover that?" Roxanne asked laughing.

Fred was clutching his side laughing. "I remember that day. You see, we were playing an intense game of truth or dare with everyone in our year when Ben dared James to kiss someone. So he leaned over and kissed the Teddy Bear in the photo next to us. Then a secret passage opened."

"Where does it lead?" I asked curiously.

"That's for you to find out, kiddies."

Once we got into the kitchen we were immediately greeted by a house elf with huge blue eyes and a long nose that curved slightly at the end. "What can Lukey do for Master James, Master Fred and friends?" he said. Or at least I thought it was a he.

"Well, Lukey," James said, "We're planning a prank in which we turn people's head into blueberry's."

"Will it hurt anyone?" Lukey asked looking up at us with his tennis ball eyes.

"No, it automatically changes back after three hours," Fred assured him. "We need to put it in the pumpkin juice."

"Well, we just started to make it," Luke told us. "We can pour it in if you like."

"Thanks, Lukey, that would be great," James said smiling and handing over the potion.

"No problem, Master James. Lukey will help."

"Thanks, Lukey," James repeated. Then added, "Okay let's go guys."

Jacob left right away walking quickly, and Roxy and I followed. This would be the coolest prank in history.

* * *

(James)

I hadn't yet had a chance to talk to Fred about what I discovered. I thought now was the perfect chance.

As we started walking out of the kitchens Fred started the conversation. "I think you may be right about Code and Voldemort," he said. "I mean if Code wants to take over the world he can't do it on his own…"

"You wouldn't believe what I discovered," I said shaking my head. "The Preston Castle is the only thing in the world that can get into the Valley of Fear. And the Valley of Fear can resurrect Voldemort."

Fred narrowed his eyes. I couldn't blame him if he was a tad bit suspicious after all I probably sounded completely mental.

"Are you sure James?" Fred asked.

"I know it sounds like I've gone mad, but I'm positive," I replied while flicking some hair out of my eyes. "And the next time the Castle travels there is in May."

"And how do you know that?"

"I read it in a book. And remember Code said himself that he was going in May."

"If your wrong about this…"

"Then I'll give you a hundred galleons," I promised putting my hand over my heart.

"James you better be right about this."

"James, how could you pull a prank like this!?" Alice asked me the next morning. "You're such an immature little weasel."

"What's the big deal Alice?" I asked not understanding her over reaction. "It's a harmless prank."

"You just don't get it, James, do you?" Then Alice stormed away.

Despite my many attempts to talk to Alice over the next week nothing worked. She completely ignored my existence. And after that things continued to go downhill.

"Potter, why don't you go back to first year if you can't make a simple potion," joked Scone during a Potions class.

To my surprise Fred laughed along with Scone. "Yeah, James, how hard is it to tell the difference between Flubberworm Mucus and Dragon Spit."

And that was when Fred started acting like a bigger prat than Scone. He started to hang out with Scone, laughing at Scone's jokes. He even started to hang out with Scone more than me. It was absolutely sickening.

For unknown reasons both my friends were acting like total prats towards me. And in my opinion that was far worse than anything else that had happened in my messed up life so far.

* * *

(Teddy)

Victorie had been ignoring me ever since I sabotaged our Muggle Studies project. Which is why I was incredibly surprised when she singed us up for patrols together.

After several minutes of awkward silence Victorie spoke.

"I was a prat and I'm sorry," she said. "You're a nice guy and I feel terrible for tricking you into being a goody-two-shoes. It's just not right and I'm sorry. Please promise me you'll do you end of the year prank with James and Fred like you always do."

I was shocked for a minute but recovered. "Aw, somebody cares."

Victorie blushed. "I just don't think it's natural for you to be a good student. You have to do pranks."

I grinned. "Someone misses the old Teddy."

Victorie, who was still blushing, retorted, "I do not!"

I started clapping fake applause. "Wow bravo. Brilliant come back- " I changed my voice so it went high trying to imitate Victorie "-'I do not!'"

"I don't sound like that!"

"You know what I think, Vicky?"

"What do you think, Teddy?"

"I think that you like me."

If possible Vicky blushed even more.

When she didn't reply I spoke. "I think there's a conversation we need to have."

Vicky nodded and I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Victorie will you go out with me?"

"You know what, Lupin? I think I will."

* * *

**A/N: **No one reviewed so I updated ten days later instead of a week. I'd really appreciate reviews guys. I need them to know what you think of the book.

1: I'd like to thank mabajama for the idea of turning people's heads into fruit.i think it's hilarious

2: So the whole James and Lily fighting with their friends thing is probably very confusing but it will be explained

3: Aren't you so happy Teddy and Victorie are together now? It just warms my heart. It's almost as if the universe is mocking James and Lily because their lives are gong so horribly and Teddy's is going great.

4: Since this is a really short chapter if I get at least one review of 25 views today I'll update a bit later today. Okay?

5: Please review!

In honor of Allegiant (last book in the Divergent series) which came out Tuesday:

"No, I thought I'd shot the bullets out my nose, so I left it upstairs," Tobias Eaton, Insurgent

-Monkeywoman14


	17. An Old Lady Plots My Future

Chapter 16: An Old Lady Plots My Future

* * *

(Lily)

Apparently I did something to offend the universe because I clearly hated me. Jacob was still ignoring me, my other friends were spending most of their time trying to comfort him, and James was always curled up in a corner writing on a piece of paper and whenever I tried to get near he'd hiss at me to go away.

So lately I had been spending most of my time with Al. That was about as fun as sitting in History of Magic class. All Al wanted to do was do homework, give me boring lectures about homework, and avoid talking about anything slightly interesting. Eventually, I decided I'd rather be alone constantly.

On the last day of April, after many failed attempts to find out what James was up to, I decided to go to bed early. That night I had a strange dream.

I was in the Preston Castle. It was dark scary and eerily silent. Then a voice- that sounded like it belonged to an old lady- spoke.

"You, young hero, shall fail the quest. The one that would save all the rest. The choice of death will be in your hands, when you make the wrong decisions that's when he'll stand. The fate of the wizarding world shall be your choice. You, young hero, will be the voice."

I woke with a start. I realized there were tears streaming down my face. I wanted to talk to someone. Unfortunately all my friends were ignoring me and my brothers seemed otherwise occupied.

I had never felt more alone in my life.

* * *

(James)

Life couldn't have been any worse. Alice and Fred were still both being prats, teachers were giving out boatloads of homework, and it seemed like every teacher was looking for an excuse to give me detention.

On the fourth of May I had had enough.

"May I ask why you are asleep in my class, Potter," Filch asked slamming his hand on my desk causing me to lift my head up.

"I wasn't asleep," I snapped.

"Then could you explain what I was just talking about."

"I don't give a rat's butt what you were talking about! In fact screw you, screw Hogwarts."

After cursing multiple times, I stormed out of the room.

Needless to say I landed myself in two months detention.

So that's why I was I detention on May the twelfth.

"Potter, keep writing," instructed Malfoy, who was overlooking my detention.

"Shut up," I groaned tired of being bossed around.

"Maybe you should go get some rest. You look tired."

I nodded. I was incredibly tired. I couldn't sleep because I was too busy trying to figure out exactly what day the Preston Castle was going to land in the Valley of Fear and how long it would be there. Which required a lot of math skills. Normally I would ask Lily for help with that- she was really good at math- but I really didn't want my little sister to get involved. It was too dangerous.

Besides whenever I did sleep I always had a nightmare about someone telling me I'd fail the quest.

However my lack of sleep didn't seem to affect my sharp eye. Malfoy didn't plan to go to bed at all, he was going somewhere. There were three signs that allowed me to tell. First of all he picked up his glasses which he only needed when seeing far distances, not for sleep. Second he was wearing his trainers. And finally he was inching towards his jacket which was hanging on a hook.

Instead of commenting on these actions I pretended to go back to my dorm. But in reality I hid in a secret passageway and listened until I was sure that Lucius was far enough that he wouldn't see me following him but not so far that I couldn't follow him.

Sneaking up behind Lucius was easy. Too easy. He either new I was following him, or was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice.

Once he excited the grounds and began walking towards Homesgade I knew he was going to Preston Castle. From my studies I had figured out that the Castle would be travelling to a certain cave near Homesgade. I just couldn't figure out where it would go after that.

Lucius stopped in front of a cave. A cloaked figure stopped beside him.

"Are you ready?" asked the cloaked figure. I knew that voice was Ryan Code's.

"Yes," replied Lucius.

"All I need you to do is charge towards the door so the mist will attack you first and give me the chance to get in."

"I know what I'm supposed to do," Lucius snapped.

"Go ahead then."

Lucius walked up and into the cave. I could see the weird mist that swirled around the Preston Castle. I gulped and followed right before Code.

The mist didn't affect me for a reason I didn't understand. Code entered the castle and I followed before he could shut the door.

Code pulled out a book and cleared his throat. I could see one word of the title: _Resurrect. _I assumed it was a book about resurrecting people using the Valley of Fear.

The smart thing to do would be to hide and wait for the right moment. Unfortunately for me, my disability made it near impossible to wait for anything.

"What are you doing Code?" I shouted stepping into plain sight.

Code looked surprised. But he recovered quickly and said, "I been expecting you, Potter."

I snorted. "You sure? That look of surprise that passed over your face doesn't seem to agree with that statement."

"Expelliarmus!" Code shouted catching me off guard.

I dropped my wand on the ground beside me before the spell could hit me. Then I did a tuck and roll while picking it up. Just to be fancy.

"Stop showing off, Potter," Code demanded. "It's not going to get you anywhere."

As Code said that I did a flip in the air and landed on top of a shelf while preforming a Stunning spell. It would have hit my enemy straight in the chest had he not ducked.

As he dodged Code called out, "Lights out, Potter!" while laughing. It was only then that I realized the shelf was crumbling beneath me. I fell on my head and blacked out. Some hero.

* * *

(Lily)

There was no doubt in my mind that he knew I was following him.

Jacob picked out a book from the Transfiguration section and sat down at a table. I followed making sure not to stay behind the bookcase. Even if he knew I was following him I had no intention of stopping.

"Next time you try and stalk someone tie your hair back or wear a hoodie. I might not have recognized you then."

I stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "I'll do that the next time I plan on stalking someone."

"Ah, so Lily the Stalker has some plans does she?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

Normally I would have glared but right now I was just so happy that Jacob was grinning at me, something he hadn't done in weeks.

I ran up to Jacob and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," I said hopping I didn't startle him too much.

"Relax its not the first time a girl has stampeded to get me." He flashed me one of his cocky grins and hugged me back. And I can honestly say there was nothing in the world that I wanted more.

Later that day the Gryffindor first years and Seth and Liam, were all hanging out like old friends again. On this specific day we were sitting under a tree and debating about random things.

"No, no, no," Roxanne said shaking her head. "Parkinson is like ten times worse than Filch."

"Are you kidding me?" Liam yelled shocked. "How could Parkinson or Filch possibly be worse than Malfoy. He's pure evil."

"He's nice," Frank argued. "We barely ever have to read the textbook. Most of our classes are just pure fun."

"Yeah, well he hates me," Liam declared.

"Filch is by far the absolute worst teacher here," I said. "I mean he gives so many detentions for no reason." I couldn't help but think about the scar that was now on my right hand.

"He seems to particularly hate you and Jacob," Seth observed.

Just then an owl come out of nowhere and dropped a letter in Jacob's lap. He froze.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked with concern.

He just continued to stare.

"What's wrong with a letter from your grandpa?" Lucy asked reading the envelope.

Everyone looked confused but I understood. Jacob's grandfather wouldn't have sent him a letter unless something was wrong. He wasn't a particularly chatty man form what I heard.

Jacob opened the letter with robotic movements. He didn't look worried or sad; his face was completely blank.

I read the letter over his shoulder.

_Dear Jeffrey,_

_I am truly devastated to tell you this but your sister has gone missing. She was here when I put her to bed last night and now she's missing. I ask that you do not worry about it too much though._

_Grandpa_

If the letter hadn't been so serious I would have laughed. How could a grandfather mix up the name of his grandson? It's a good thing the owl was smart.

I honestly didn't know what to say. His sister was the only family member that Jacob actually cared about. I couldn't just stand here and stare at him but I also knew words wouldn't comfort him.

Hugo was the first to speak. "They'll have Aurors on the case," he said confidently.

I, however could see the look of doubts in his eyes. Right now the Aurors were busy trying to figure out why Simon Mackenzie, an Auror, had gone missing. Others were missing to, but Simon was on top of the list. Because of his important role in the ministry.

"Lily, please come with me," Jacob said in a dangerously calm voice. He started to walk away without even checking if I was following.

For a moment I didn't move and I had to jog to catch up with Jacob who was almost running.

"Remember all those other people who went missing?" Jacob asked once we were alone where no one could hear us.

"Yeah," I said not quite sure what Jacob was getting at.

"And do you remember what Marlo told us?"

I frowned in concentration. "I don't really remember."

"Well he told us that his Dad needed our blood for a ritual. To resurrect someone or something. That interested me so I did some research on that and found out that rising the demon of fear, Tantalus, involves a ritual of blood."

"Yes…" I said wanting him to get to the point but not wanting to be rude.

"You need the blood of a muggle-born, the blood of a half blood, the blood of a pure blood, the blood of a muggle, and the blood of various creatures. Sometimes thought the blood doesn't work so it's good to have back-ups. What if Marlo's dad is using my sister for the muggle-born blood?"

If Jacob didn't sound so serious I would have laughed. "Honestly, Jake, what are the chances that he choice your sister for a ritual?"

Jacob shook his head. "You don't understand. My grandfather lives really close to Marlo and his dad. It would be so convenient to have a witch right down the street that he could use for his ritual. Not only that but haven't you noticed he's been targeting people he knows?"

Now that Jacob said it I realized it was true. Marcus, Marlo's Dad, had planned to use his own son, Claire Code whom he knew because of her father, and I was pretty sure the Green's and the Mackenzie's were cousins.

"You're right," I said, figuring there was no point denying it.

"Aren't I always?" Jacob said but he didn't even smile at his joke.

"We'll go find him," I said clenching my fists. "We'll find him and we'll do more than knock him out this time."

Jacob looked at me. "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Of course you will," I shrugged. "We'll leave tonight."

"And we'll go where?"

"You don't have to wait until tonight," a voice whispered behind us. I didn't even have time to shout as I was dragged away towards the forbidden forest.

* * *

(Albus)

"I was reading it and Dumbledore said that he regrets not taking better care of his sister."

"Would you just shut up, Albus!?" Rose yelled exasperated. "Lily is perfectly fine to take care of herself."

"James is doing the same thing as me, why don't you go lecture him?"

"Because, Al, he's not trying to drag her away from her friends or bore her to death with homework. It's one thing to try and protect your sister it's another thing to try and isolate her."

I sighed. Maybe Rose had a point. I had been trying to protect Lily, shelter her from what was going on. Perhaps Rose was right though, maybe I took it just a little too far. Although James was also protecting her he didn't insist on walking her to class nor did he take away her copy of the Daily Prophet just so she wouldn't read about the disappearances. Possibly, stealing your little sister's newspaper is going a bit too overprotective.

"Remember how much you hated it when James didn't tell you everything that was going on with Code?"

That's- it's- this is a completely different situation," I stuttered. I could argue all I wanted but I knew Rose was right. "Okay, fine. Maybe you are right."

Rose smiled victoriously. "I don't think anyone can remember a time when I've been wrong."

"Well there was that time that you said Hufflepuff would beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch game," Scorpius recalled walking towards our seats in the common room. "You were wrong then and I got the sickles to prove it."

"Shut up, Scorpius," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"So," Scorpius said plopping down on the couch next to Rose, "What are we talking about?"

"Don't you think it's unreasonable for Al to be so overprotective of his sister?"

"Yes, but I can understand why he would be."

"See?" I said looking at Rose victoriously. "Scorpius understands Dumbledore understands."

"Dumbledore also said that 'You can never love someone too much, but loving them in the wrong way is the easiest way to drive them away.' I think he was referring to his sister and how he might've been to his brother's relationship with their sister. If Aberforth hadn't been so protective of their sister than maybe she wouldn't have gone insane. It applies to you too, Al. You love Lily but you are clearly just driving her away."

As Rose concluded her sentence I look at the diary of Albus Dumbledore. Rose, Scorpius and I had found it about a month or two ago. In fact I found it on the same night that Lily approached me and asked what I was doing. At the time I didn't know what I was looking for. I just knew that Dumbledore had wanted me to find something. _The power lies within hearth_. That's what Dumbledore's portrait had told me when I was in the Headmaster's office for sneaking into the library at night. At first I had no idea what he meant then Rose told me that he could be talking about something hidden within a fire place. So we checked several fire places and sure enough when we looked in the Gryffindor Common Room fire place we found Dumbledore's diary.

Now I realized that it was a great source of power. Or at least it said a lot of cool meaningful quotes and told stories with morals. I found it was very helpful.

"I think your right, Rose."

Rose smiled again. "You know what else Dumbledore said?"

"What?" I asked

"He said that he wished he never fought with his brother so much."

Perhaps Rose and Dumbledore were right. Maybe I should just apologize to James first. After all as Dumbledore said, love and family are the most powerful things in the world.

* * *

(James)

When I awoke my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied as well. My head hurt a lot and I was pretty sure I fell on my injured arm because there was a searing pain going through it.

"No, James, you didn't break your arm," Code said as if reading my thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted while trying to free myself from the ropes.

Code shrugged. "Nothing, James. Don't you see that I'm just trying to make the world a better place?"

I snorted. "You sound like the villain from a little kid's comic book. You honestly want to take over the world? What do you gain from that?"

I was talking nonsense and I knew it. I just wanted to try and get Code talking so I could hear his plans and maybe get some useful information out of him.

Code shook his head and gave me a smile that you might give a small child who doesn't understand something. "Oh, James, the world would be so much better if I ran it."

"It was you wasn't it?"

"I've done several things, James, you're going to have to clarify."

"You did something to Alice and Fred. Now they're acting all funny."

"Wow, James, you figured it out. I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Code!" I yelled.

"Y'know, James, I'm surprised you haven't figured out anything else. Y'know it's really quite shocking. I thought you were a worthy opponent. Pity, it will almost be sad to kill someone with you inability."

"What do you mean by that?" I was angry and I knew he wanted me to ask, and I knew I wouldn't like the answer but I had to know. It didn't help that he kept provoking me using my name. I hated that.

"You're not as great as you think you are, James. In fact you have horrible timing, you don't know how to duel, you still haven't pieced together anything, and you happen to be too cocky for your own good. Oh not to mention you can't keep your mouth shut. But I guess your _disability _is at fault for that last one."

I gasped. Suddenly I felt weak and I couldn't meet Code in the eye. How did he know I have a disability? I never told him. And he couldn't have just figured it out, could he?

"It's okay, James, you don't need to be embarrassed," Code taunted. "It just means that your brain is broken. And it makes you an easier opponent than you're brother."

Now I couldn't help myself. I tried to get up and launch myself at Code, try and wipe that smug look off his face but I just ended up falling flat on my face. Which happened to chip my tooth.

Code laughed so hard I expected him to fall on the floor. I wish he laughed so hard he'd choke. That would shut him up. "Oh, James, maybe if you could actually think things through before you act then you'd stand a chance against me."

I started trashing around like crazy I wanted to get at him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to take that throat of his a squeeze it until he turned blue, then I wanted to punch his body until it was black and blue with bruises. I wanted to-

Then I discovered something. If I could just distract Code a little longer…

"Hey, Code, what happens if I escape and beat you like I did last time?"

Code glared for a moment before smoothing his face down to no emotion. "I- unlike you- have thought ahead and planned for any possible outcome."

"I don't quite think that's possible," I said squirming around like a worm.

"It's no use James those bonds are tied using magic there's no way you can undo them without your wand." As if to gloat even more he held up my wand in his hand.

I continued squirming while Code started talking about my wand and how easy it was to get it off me. Then I finally hit the right spot of my pocket.

"Help!" I yelled.

Code laughed again. "No one can hear you, Potter. The walls are sound proof."

"Why do you want to raise Voldemort?" I asked. "He hates muggle-borns."

"When I he rises since I'm the one who resurrected him he'll be under my influence."

"So… you're going to use Voldemort to help take over the world?" I asked confused. What did Code think the point of that was?

"Exactly. Don't worry, James, I'll kill you just after I make you watch your failure. You get a front row seat."

"Before you kill me I'd like to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"So are you going to rise Voldemort now?"

"Not yet. Maybe in about three hours."

"Great," I muttered. "The fate of the wizarding world lies in my hands and I can't do anything about it. Life is just so freaking easy."

"Isn't it?" Code said smiling.

"Apparently not when you're a Potter."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! What's up? Happy Halloween! How many of you went trick-or-treating? Well most of you are probably to old but you can still enjoy this chapter.

1: So I just wanted to make it clear that those quotes Albus was talking about weren't actually Dumbledore quotes. They were completely made up by _moi. _

2: I think there's about five more chapters after this. Or maybe ten. I have a bad memory and I don't feel like checking right now. But my point is I started the new book and I am totally stumped. I have the middle planned out and I have the climax and rising action planned out but I can't exactly decide where to fit everything. **So I need ideas.** Anything you got or maybe just tell me if there's anything that confusing that I should explain.

3: It's kind of sad how little reviews I get. I wish you guys would review more. I seriously need feed back. Did you like this chapter? Was it interesting or boring? Was it confusing? I have no idea unless you tell me so please review.

4: The thing in Lily's dream will make more sense soon, you were supposed to be confused.

" 'In future Clarissa, you should mention you already have a man in bed to avoid such tedious situations.' 'You invited him to bed?!' 'Ridiculous isn't it, we never would have all fit' " Jace Wayland Simon Lewis City of Bones.

-Monkeywoman14


	18. A Nose-less Man Rises From The Dead

Chapter 17: I Watch a Nose-Less Man Rises From The Dead

(Lily)

As I was being towed away by my best friend's old friend's evil Dad into a forest where spiders were the size of baby elephants and unicorns happily pranced around I couldn't help but think that my life was slightly messed up. I mean how many people can say they've been dragged through unicorn poop.

"Could you be a bit more careful," Jacob grumbled as he tried to wipe the unicorn poop off his arm.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm sure the man's biggest concern is that we don't get dirty while we're being towed into the forbidden forest," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

The man then clamped a hand over each of our mouths. He had told us earlier that of we tried to scream for help he'd kill us both. As of now I was trying to think of a plan that wouldn't get us killed.

Apparently Jacob had an idea because he started squirming. Marcus glared at him and then shot a spell at him. Jacob didn't make a sound but I could tell it hurt by the look on his face.

I was trying to plan out what to do but my disability made that quite hard. Sometimes my disability got in the way. Like right now. Trying to think rationally was like trying to see the sun through the clouds during a rainstorm. Not impossible, but pretty hard.

So naturally I did the first thing that came to mind, punching Marcus.

Let me start out by saying worst idea ever.

I decided to go for the stomach since it was the only thing I could reach while being dragged through the dirt. I made a fist and wound up as much as I could before making contact with the desired destination.

"Oh," Marcus grunted as me let go of Jacob and I to clutch his stomach.

"Later loser!" Jacob laughed as he grabbed my hand and sprinted the way we came.

We had barely made it twenty feet when an orange jet of light hit both Jacob and I.

I collapsed to the ground groaning. Jacob doubled over looking like he was about to puke. The pain was atrocious. Imagine being pounced by the toughest, strongest kid in your school repetitively while being turned inside out and squished between to walls that were closing in. It was sort of like that except more painful.

"It's cute how you thought you could escape," Marcus laughed. "Though you do pack a hard punch, Potter."

"What do you want from us?" Jacob demanded.

"Why would I tell you that?"

Jacob was giving me that look he gave me when he was trying to silently tell me something. Apparently Jacob thought I practiced Legilimency because he gave me these looks all the time. This time, however, I knew he wanted me to try another distraction.

I thought for a second before pulling out my wand and-

I didn't have time to cast a spell because Marcus had hit me with another jet of orange light. This time the pain was too much. I huddled on the ground moaning. I had no doubt in my mind that the last thing I'd see before I died was the eerie shadows of the forbidden forest.

* * *

(James)

I was surprised. No one had answered my plea for help. I had been so sure that someone would come.

"No one's coming to help you, James," Code said. "You're on your own."

"How many more hours?" I asked.

Code didn't ask for clarification. "Two hours and thirty-three minutes until I rise Voldemort."

I continued doing what I was doing before, trying to break free. It was like trying to cut through a frozen turkey with a butter knife. I decided I'd have better luck trying to use my wit.

I glared at Code. "I don't know how you became a Gryffindor," I growled at Code. "You're such a coward."

Code let out a laugh. "Are you really in any position to judge character, James?"

I had no idea what he meant and I didn't bother asking. It took all my willpower to stay focused on my plan rather than take Code's bait.

"You should at least let me fight," I continued. "Unless your to chicken."

"I find it funny how you think you can manipulate me like that."

"So you're even more of a coward then I thought," I replied nodding.

"At least I never used my sibling for bait."

I knew he was talking about the time last year when I had let Albus go to Code's house alone. Well, he was actually with Hugo but that only made me feel worse about the whole situation.

"At least I came to save him. You don't deserve to be a Gryffindor. You don't deserve to be at Hogwarts."

Code smiled. "You just don't get it James. And you probably ever will."

The fact that I didn't know what he meant aggravated me more than you could imagine. It made me feel weak, like Code had advantages that I didn't understand. It was a crappy feeling.

"Untie me Code!" I demanded. "Give me my wand back and fight me like a brave man."

Code laughed again. A sound that made me shiver every time. "The funny thing is that you only want to fight for your own selfish reasons. Deep down you know you can't win so all you really want is to die fighting so you can at least say you died fighting. You're more of a Slytherin than your brother."

That stung. I hated Slytherins. I found the idea of doing things for your own selfish reasons stupid and petty. Only now did I realize that I was acting like those slimy snakes that I hated so much.

"I'm no Slytherin," I said slowly. "I came here to try and stop you. I was brave enough to do that. You, on the other hand, plan to destroy the world for your own selfish benefits. If that doesn't have Slytherin written all over it then I don't know what does."

"I have my reasons for taking over the world," Code said rubbing his chin. "I'll make the world a better place."

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do, make the human race your slaves and have buildings with your face on them? Let's just hope nobody dies of horror at the sight of you."

Code shook his head. "That's your disability acting again. I managed to distract you from your original task, convincing me to let you free. And for the record I don't think your little cry for help will work."

While he spoke he smiled at me and there was no doubt in my mind that he knew the truth about my call for help.

"How did you know that?" I asked my eyes wide with shock.

"You're so thick, James, it's quite amusing."

I couldn't stand listening to him and not punching him in the face. It was pretty hard. Under normal circumstances I would have never considered begging but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Code give me-"

I broke off. I couldn't do it. For my own selfish reasons I couldn't beg Code for something. Not even my life. Apparently I'd rather watch Voldemort rise from the dead. Maybe I was more of a Slytherin then I thought.

Code just smiled at me. "Was there something you wanted to say, James? Maybe if you beg- just a little- I'll show some mercy. I'll kill you with a quick. Avada Kedavra. It'll be quick. Or perhaps you could join my side. I'll give you one last chance"

"You're scum, Code. An absolute arse. I'd rather die knowing I tried then live knowing I resorted to helping you." To finish off I spat on his shoes.

Code looked mad. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or because I spit on his shoes, but he was furious. Then he smoothed his face and gave me his horrible smile. "Crucio," he whispered.

My body writhed with pain. It was like being twisted and turned in every possible most painful way. My body twitched uncontrollably as Code laughed, the sound that echoed in my ears.

"Watch what you say, James," Code suggested lowering his wand.

"In your dreams-" I called Code several words that would have got me grounded for a month if my mum heard.

After my cursing I noticed that the rope which I had been tied with was now lying at my feet. I was free.

I stood up and braced myself to defend any attacks or spells that Code threw at me but he didn't move. Slowly, he lifted his hand and tossed me my wand.

I knew that there was a very good reason he was giving me my wand. He clearly had a plan of some sort. One that probably involved me dying more painfully but I didn't care. This was my chance to save the world.

We both raised our wands. Code shot the first spell. The battle had begun.

* * *

(Lily)

"You guys are so lucky I came to rescue you," Hugo said.

"Sure, sure you're the best," Jacob replied rolling his eyes.

We ran from Marcus for the third time in the past two hours. All I could think was that if we made one wrong turn, if we tripped, or if we slowed down just once we would be caught. It'd be over and we'd be caught.

To think we owed our escape to Unicorn.

* * *

(Two hours earlier)

"Déjà vu," Jacob muttered as we got locked in the same cages as last time.

I was still in a lot of pain and I had no idea how Jacob could be so relaxed. He was faking it, but still. I could barely keep from crying.

This time around Marcus had emptied our pockets before trapping us in the cages so there was no chance of escaping.

"So… you want our blood for a ritual in which you plan to rise Tantibus?" asked Jacob.

"How did you know that?" asked Marcus glaring at Jacob.

"I went to the library."

I found it incredibly annoying that Jacob was having a perfectly normal conversation with him while I was trying my best not to scream in pain.

Marcus didn't say anything.

"Where's my sister?" Jacob demanded pain evident on his face. I had almost forgot about Jacob's sister.

"Now why would I tell you that?" wondered Marcus a grin slipping onto his face.

Jacob stepped up to the front of the cage not even bothering to avoid touching the electric bars. "If you laid a finger on her I swear I'll kill you."

Jacob's voice sounded so dangerous that I backed away from him despite the fact that we were ten feet apart.

Marcus laughed. "That's a cute threat kid, but it's also an empty one."

Jacob didn't hate many people. He hated his mom, his dad, and his brother. He was a very kind person with a fairly forgiving heart. Right now however he looked ready to beat the life out of Marcus.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked, his voice dangerously calm. When Marcus didn't respond he grabbed the bars sending shocks through his body but he didn't seem to care. "I said where is my sister."

His voice was shaking with rage, over enunciating each word. I had never seen Jacob so mad. Then again, he cared about his sister more than anyone else in the world.

Jacob reached outside the cage and punched Marcus in the face. The man looked infuriated. He reached into Jacob's cage and punched him so hard that he slammed against the back of the cage and almost knocked it over.

Jacob groaned clutching his cheek. He didn't look like he was going to cry, but the cage kept shocking him and he was shaking with pain. I wasn't sure how long it would be before he lost consciousness.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"Aw, the little girl trying to fight back," sneered Marcus. "That's cute."

Then a had an idea. It definitely wasn't a full proof plan but at least it was an idea.

I tried to tell Jacob what I wanted him to do but he wasn't looking at me.

I screamed. Loudly. At the top of my lungs. It definitely got Marcus's attention.

"Shut up," he hissed shooting a spell at me.

I dodged it. "Not until you tell Jacob where his sister is," I replied.

"She's fine!" Marcus shouted.

"Why would I believe you?" Jacob asked still clutching his cheek and laying on the floor.

Before Marcus could reply a unicorn came out of nowhere.

It wasn't a common sight to see unicorns though several of my older cousins claimed they had during Care of Magical creatures.

I stared in shock as the unicorn approached us. Marcus looked frightened and back away.

"Let them out of the cage."

The voice that spoke seemed to be coming from the unicorn. So I was officially going crazy. Great.

Marcus looked at the unicorn, then at us and ran in the opposite direction. Apparently he was scared of unicorns. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was easier than I thought."

Out from the shadows of the tree emerged Hugo.

"Hey guys," he said waving. "How's it going?"

"Just bloody great, Hugo," Jacob said exasperated. "I love being trapped in a cage."

"It was you talking, not the unicorn," I realized. "That makes so much more sense."

"Yeah, James taught me that trick," Hugo responded. "There's a certain way you can throw your voice so that it sound like it's coming from a different spot."

"Cool. I have to get James to teach me that."

"Did you bring anything to break through a cage?" asked Jacob annoyed.

"Actually yes."

Hugo held out a long knife. With one swing Jacob's cage broke. He stepped out dusting himself off. "Thank Merlin I was getting claustrophobic."

"It's one of uncle George's products- actually I think my dad came up with this one," Hugo explained while cutting my cage open. "You cut through any materiel but it will go straight through human skin."

"Kind of like the one I have," Jacob said nodding appreciatively, "Except yours is way bigger."

"We better run. He'll come back soon."

"What about my sister?"

"Can you carry her?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah I think so."

It didn't take long for Jacob to find his sister. When he did he grabbed her- she was unconscious- and we all took off running for our lives. If I only knew how many times I'd do that over the next few years…

* * *

(Present)

"He's gaining on us," Hugo said panting.

"Are you sure were going in the right direction?" I asked.

"I can see the castle," Jacob replied.

We kept running and I saw the castle too. I just hoped Marcus wouldn't follow us onto the grounds. I was getting tired and couldn't keep running for much longer.

Once we emerged from the forest Hugo collapsed, coughing and wheezing. I couldn't blame him, we had been running for what felt like hours. In fact, it might have been hours.

"Is that Teddy?" Jacob asked looking into the distance.

I squinted and looked where Jacob was pointing. I too could see my God brother near the Shrieking Shack.

"Teddy!" Jacob shouted.

Teddy turned around, saw us and looked thoroughly annoyed. "I don't have time," he shouted back. "James is in trouble."

Jacob, Hugo and I glanced at each other and I didn't need to know Legilimency to understand what my friends were thinking the same thing I was; we had to save James.

* * *

(James)

Have you ever tried dueling for your life with an extremely skilled duelist? You should try it sometime it's incredibly enjoyable and relaxing.

I was quickly tiring as I jumped, ducked and rolled away from Code's spells. I barely had time cast any of my own because he just kept going one after the other.

"You getting tired, James?" Code taunted throwing a silent spell at me. "Just give up."

"I've heard the term 'give up' I just chose to believe it doesn't apply to me," I responded while rolling out of the way of a spell.

I was true. I never gave up on anything. Ever. Once I spent three hours straight trying to lick my elbow. And guess what? I did it. Nothing is impossible, you just have to be as awesome as me to figure out how to do it.

As I dodged yet another spell I accidently jumped on a trick step like the one in Hogwarts. My foot sunk through it and I was stuck. My arm was stuck to. Crap.

"Well, well, well," Code said walking up to me. "Looks like you were less of a challenge than I thought."

"Part of being brave," I grunted, "Is acknowledging the strength of your opponent."

"I am acknowledging your strength, James; you just don't have very much."

I tried to wiggle and get free of the trap but it didn't work.

Code smiled at me. "Here let me help." Code grabbed my arm and yanked on it until I was out of the trap.

I clutched my arm in pain. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

As he spoke Code pushed me down on my back and stepped on my chest.

_Death._

It wasn't a very amusing feeling to be staring down at the end of a wand. It was a laughable matter in a way actually. People say 'Oh what are the chances I'll die soon' well that's what I use to say. Now I'm in the death place of my Great Grandfather about to die. Wasn't that just great.

"Are you ready to die?"

My breathing was short and shallow. To be honest I was surprised I could still breathe. I had so many chances to die lately I found it hard to believe _this_ would be the end. All because of one clumsy mistake. Why did I have to fall in the trick step?

I stared Code. "Is that really what you want? To be a murderer?"

"Oh, yes. It's the only way."

Code stomped on my chest, probably to make sure I couldn't escape like last time. I never really put much thought into the way I'd die. In fact I'd never really thought that there was a good way to die, but anything but this was a good way to die. That's when the voice echoed in my head.

_It's not when, or where, it's how and why._

To most people those would just be random words. Words that meant nothing when you were about to die. To me it meant hope. It was like a flicker of light in a room full of darkness. Maybe just maybe I could get out of this. If I could just do what I needed to do before I die then it would be as bad…

As if reading my thoughts, he pushed down on my chest harder. He might as well crushed me to a pulp. No, I was not meant to survive. It was destiny that I die here on this very night. But that thought reminded me of something Ron Weasley once told me,

_Sometimes you need to punch destiny in the face_

Now that was even more hope. It didn't matter if destiny wanted me to die. It wouldn't be the first time I weaseled my way out of something. Though I have to admit I didn't usually Tango with Death.

So instead of sitting down waiting to die. I kicked the idiot who was on top of me. Apparently he was one step ahead. "Nice try, Potter," he said. "But you don't make the rules. Have fun in hell. Avada Kedavra!"

All I could think of was Albus and how sorry I was that I never forgave him.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted a confident voice from the doorway. Code's wand flew out of his hand before he could fully cast the spell.

Teddy stood in the doorway with Lily, Hugo, Jacob and a little girl that must've been Jacob's little sister.

"Get away from my brother, Code," Teddy barked. "Now."

"Take another step towards us and I'll have to slit James' throat," Code said slipping a knife out from his sleeve.

"Don't listen to-"

"James, shut up," Jacob demanded. He put his hands up and walked forward. "I don't have my wand."

Lily snorted and stepped forward. "He's not going to do anything, James is part of his prophecy. He has to keep James alive at least until Voldemort rises."

"How did you know that?" I asked lifting my head to face my little sister.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You can try and shelter me all you want James but it's not going to work."

What she said reminded me of the prophecy sounding thing in my dream: _You, young hero, shall fail the quest. The one that would save all the rest. The choice of death will be in your hands, when you make the wrong decisions that's when he'll stand. The fate of the wizarding world shall be your choice. You, young hero, will be the voice. _I wasn't sure why but somehow I knew that prophecy- or whatever it was- was connected to this nighty. And I knew Lily heard it too.

I looked up at Code. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I demanded.

"Please James you love it," Code sneered. "You love playing hero."

"Yeah, it's real great wondering if I'm going to die in my sleep every night."

"Stop lying, James. You want nothing more than to look like a hero. If you defeated me at the cost of deaths you'd be happy just cause you got to play hero."

I frowned. It wasn't true. Not completely anyway. I did like playing hero, but I preferred playing hero on the Quidditch pitch where there was a lower chance of death.

"Shut up Code you don't know what you're talking about," Jacob shouted at him.

"It's time," Code breathed ignoring Jacob's comment. "Take one step to stop me and James gets it."

"Don't worry guys. Just stay back," I instructed. "I got this."

Then I remembered something. "Oh and just so you know, Code, you are the most pathetic loser I've ever met. You sicken me."

Ignoring my comment, Code started chanting. I couldn't even understand what he was saying cause he was going so fast. I was pretty sure it was another language though.

I was waiting for just the right moment to strike. At that exact moment I would spring up, knocking Code over, and stopping his chanting.

I could see Voldemort outside the window. Once his head fully rose I jumped up and kicked Code in the chest. I even did this cool flip and spin move that I used in Quidditch. It didn't even faze Code. He just kept chanting.

I tried again. As I was kicking him he hit me in the head with the handle of his giant knife. The blow was hard enough to make me bleed. I clutched my head I pain. I fell to the ground.

All I could do was watch helplessly as Voldemort grew a chest and a stomach. Apparently Teddy had enough because he cast a stupefy at Code. But Code was fast. He managed to swipe the blade at my neck before being knocked unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **So I got to reviews last night so i decided to update today. I'll also update one week from now since I got two reviews. Thanks to teh people who reviewed

1: Review please, I hope you liked this chapter!

"I just crash landed. I constructed a helicopter in mid air, burst into flames halfway down, and almost died but by all means-let's talk about your dining table," Leo Valdez, House of Hades

-Monkeywoman14


	19. We Have a Picnic on a Werewolf

Chapter 18: We have a Picnic on a Werewolf

(James)

I silently thanked Dominique for all those lessons on reflexes when we were little kids. She told me that to become a Chaser you needed good reflexes so she threw rocks at me until I could either dodge and or catch every single one.

If it weren't for that I would have very easily been dead right now. When Code tried to hit me with the blade I managed grab the knife from him. Unfortunately I had grabbed the blade so my hand was now bleeding even more than my head.

Teddy's spell hit the book Code was reading form while chanting. It disintegrated and Code looked furious.

"How dare you!" he roared. He looked like he was going to kill me. Then he smoothed out his face and said. "It's alright. I am prepared for everything." He whistled.

I heard stomping that sounded like it was coming from upstairs. When Code said he was prepared for everything I didn't actually believe him.

Only seconds later a ton of creatures started stampeding down the stairs. It was just like what happened on the Winter holiday.

Hugo gulped. "So many…"

"Who cares?" Jacob said. "Let's just beat the shit out of them."

Hugo looked at Jacob like he had grown a third arm. Lily laughed. "You can't seriously be surprised, Hugo. This is Jacob we're talking about."

Jacob dropped his sister gently in the corner and ran towards the nearest creature, a boggart.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted as the boggart morphed into some old people. I wondered who they were.

"Attack!" I shouted. Lily, and Teddy followed me as I charged into the fight.

"Where did Code go?" Lily asked.

I looked around and realized Code wasn't here. But he couldn't have left, the door was blocked by werewolves. I frowned and saw something in the corner. It looked like a person… but I probably just imagined it.

"James, help!" I heard Lily scream somewhere behind me.

I whipped around so fast that I hurt my neck. As I did I saw my sister and Jacob… riding a werewolf?

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We're having a picnic on the back of a werewolf!" she shouted, annoyed.

Jacob on the other hand looked like he was having a fairly good time. That is until the werewolf advanced towards his sister. Then Jacob looked murderous.

"Get away from my sister you glorified dog!" Jacob shouted punching the monster in the snout.

The werewolf took note of the two kids on its back. Apparently he hadn't noticed them before. He shook and Lily flew off. I ran to catch her. She fell into my arms.

"You try to have one picnic on a werewolves back and bam! They throw you off."

I laughed at my sister's humor. It was nice to know she was still able to joke around at a time like this.

"It's ridiculous isn't it?" I said adding onto her joke. "Werewolves are so impolite."

As we were having our little chat Jacob was doing his best to fight off the werewolf without a wand- his had rolled away.

"Punch it in the snout again Jacob."

Jacob did as I told him and the werewolf whined. Then it scratched him in the arm. Jacob grunted in pain and Teddy shot a stunning spell at the wolf.

"I thought magic didn't work on wolves," I though aloud.

"That's not true," Teddy said frowning.

"Well then that explains why I got a P on my defense paper…"

I turned my attention back towards a boggart who was making its way towards Lily.

"I can fend for myself, James," she said as I approached her. "Riddikulus!"

The boggart-which was a clown- got squashed by one of those tiny clown cars.

I turned to Lily. "You're scared of clowns?" I asked holding back a laugh. "Seriously?"

Lily glared at me. "Yes, I'm scared of clowns. Are you actually scared of the dark?"

"Not anymore," I muttered turning away from Lily and facing a swarm of fairies.

"Uh… guys?" Hugo said. "Can you have the conversation later? I'd prefer not to die in here because of a swarm of fairies."

After fighting for about an hour all the animals were unconscious. And then they started moving again and attacking us. Which didn't make sense because a stunner should have lasted longer than that.

I was very observant when I wanted to be. So I noticed the slightest sight of a wand near an unconscious Erkling- a elfish creature who enjoyed to snack on humans.

I inched closer to the spot and lunged at just the right time. I landed on top of none other than Code. And what was he hiding under? _My_ Invisibility Cloak.

"It was you!" I growled. "It wasn't Albus."

"Of course it wasn't Albus you idiot," Code sneered. "You're too stupid and stubborn for your own good, James. If you listened to Albus you would have realized some holes in his story. You know why I stole it? To prove your idiocy."

"That's not why," I said shaking my head. Actually my whole body was shaking with anger. "You wanted to split us up. You wanted to split us all up. That's why you did what you did to mine and Lily's friends; so that we would come here alone and you would defeat us easier. You-"

I started swearing and shaking so much. I was pissed. I had had enough. I wanted nothing more than to kill this idiot.

"James!" Teddy shouted. "Get a grip."

It took me a second to control my anger but when I did I realized Code was gone. I realized the animals had vanished and I realized and I couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't cry I was going to explode. Except I hated crying. So I screamed. My body was shaking again. I felt like everything was over. Then the screams over took me and I may or may not have blacked out.

* * *

(Lily)

Seeing my brother like that was devastating. One thing James was never good with was emotions. He held in all his feelings until he burst. James never talked to anyone expect Alice. Ever. And since Alice wasn't around recently, thanks to Code, James was bursting a bit more than usual.

"James," I said. "James!"

He started breathing heavily. Like he hadn't had air in a year. He looked up then looked down again, probably embarrassed to have acted like this in front of first years. He didn't seem to notice that he was half on Teddy's lap.

"I'm okay," James muttered sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James held up the Invisibility Cloak. "At least I got this back."

"Okay let's get back to the castle then," I suggested.

"There's just one problem, we're nowhere near the castle," Teddy explained. "We're in the Valley of Fear, if we step outside we're likely to die. And I can't apparate from inside here."

"Great so were stranded here," Jacob sighed sitting down.

"Yeah, cause that's the biggest of our problems," James snapped sarcastically. "Voldemort just rose from the dead!"

"How many people do you think are going to believe that?" I asked.

It hadn't even occurred to me that Voldemort had rose. I was too focused on making sure that James was okay. The same thing happened to my Dad at the end of his fourth year. I doubted anyone would believe us.

"Maybe our closest friends and probably no one else," James replied. "It's all my bloody fault."

"How is it your fault?" Jacob asked frowning.

"I told you I could stop him and I didn't. I just let him rise."

"You tried your best James," I said putting a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Well trying your best apparently never works," James snapped. "If I hadn't been so bloody cocky… Code was right-"

"Never ever say those words together in a sentence because it's just not true, James. Whatever Code said he's wrong, James."

James took a deep breathe. "He said I'm too stubborn and stupid to defeat him because of my disability."

"That's not true, James," Teddy said. "If you didn't have your disability you wouldn't be who you are. You wouldn't work as hard as you do, you wouldn't be as funny, you just wouldn't be you."

I had always felt that my disability was dragging me down but now I realized it wasn't what defined me. It was just a part of me, one thing that made up Lily Potter and it wasn't necessarily a bad part. Just like James if I didn't have my disability I wouldn't work as hard to prove myself.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Jacob asked.

James grinned. "Whose up for a game of hide-and-seek?"

I had to admit the game of hide-and-seek was awesome. I had never had a better time while hanging out in a haunted house.

The next day we were in some sort

of forest and after looking around Teddy said it was a wizarding area in Scotland.

"Scotland?!" Jacob exclaimed. "Can we look around a little? I've never been out of England…"

I snorted. "You'd get lost and never find your way back home."

"I'll have you know I'm great with directions."

"Oh yeah?" Teddy said. "Which way is north?"

"That way," Jacob replied confidently, pointing west. Teddy, James, Hugo, and I burst out laughing but Jacob still had a confident smile on his face.

"Okay we'll apparate to Homesgade," Teddy decided. "Lily, you first."

"Wait!" Jacob said.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Apparate my sister home first."

Teddy agreed and did just that. When he returned Teddy told me that I'd be going next.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"We're apparating to the outside of Uncle George's joke shop. Don't go inside until I get back, alright?" Teddy told me I nodded. "Ready?" I nodded again.

Teddy apparated me and I got that horrible feeling you get when you apparated. Like all your insides are removed and then placed back once you land.

I waited patiently for Teddy to arrive with Hugo, then Jacob and eventually James.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jacob asked leaning against a street lamp.

"Well we've been gone for thirty-six hours roughly," Teddy said. "So they're probably looking for us. James left on Wednesday night. We left on Thursday morning. And now it's Friday mid-day."

"We've been gone for a whole day of classes," I said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"My pleasure Captain Air Head." Jacob grinned at the nickname from the beginning of the year.

"Oi! Love birds," James said waving his hands in our faces, "We have to get back now."

I blushed and we started walking towards Hogwarts. Once we were at the gates James gasped.

"The Quidditch final is Saturday!" he yelled.

"Yes, and?" I wondered.

"Our team hasn't practiced in a week," James responded slapping his forehead. "We are going to do some intense training."

I sighed. "You are so obsessed."

"James Potter!" shouted a voice form the other side of the gate. "Jacob Cadler!"

Jacob smiled. "Penguin dude!" he greeted.

"Would you like to explain why you are outside the gate?" Stony asked furiously.

James frowned. "Have you been practicing you're angry look in the mirror? It looks absolutely hideous."

"You, James Potter, are in so much trouble. You are pure evil."

James rolled his eyes. "You caught me," he said putting up his hands. "My favorite hobbies are kicking puppies and burning down orphanages."

"Don't get smart with me," Stony said opening the gate and waving a threatening finger at James.

"You'd think the Headmaster of a school would encourage students to be smart…" I said thoughtfully.

"You are in so much trouble," Stony repeated.

"You know what I find absolutely hilarious," Jacob muttered in my ear, "The fact that at least half of these people would be dead if it weren't for us and were the ones getting in trouble, not the guy who rose Voldemort from the dead."

I laughed as we walked to Stony's office. Hugo stayed quiet the whole way making me momentarily forget he was there. He was probably nervous. Aunt Hermione was quite angry when he got his first detention. She sent him a very angrily worded letter, and then Uncle Ron sent him a letter saying how proud he was.

"I would expel you right now but I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourselves," Stony declared once we were sitting in his office.

"Wow," James said. "Allowing us Human Rights, you must be in a good mood today."

"I could expel you right this second, Potter, I suggest you shut up." Stony stared at James.

James stared right back. "And I suggest you give your hair style back to the seventies. I guess we're both not getting what we want."

I had to admit I admired my brother's guts. If I were him I'd have backed down by now.

"Anyway," Teddy said interrupting whatever Stony was going to say. "We were simply going back to the Common Room after dinner when James got an letter from our Uncle George. He told us to come over right away."

"Uncle George can confirm this," I added. We had went to Uncle George's shop before heading back here just to make sure he would go along with our lie. He agreed but only after we promised we had been up to no good.

"You still snuck out of the school without permission," Stony stated.

"You would too if you got a letter saying that your grandfather died," James said. "It was a false alarm, but still you can imagine why we rushed off so quickly."

"You still should have notified a teacher," Stony argued.

"Right, I forgot you were a heartless arse," James muttered.

"Well, you'll have detention for the rest of the year. Along with next year for the first two months…"

"Right because that's fair," Jacob muttered.

"Of course the alternative is to ban you from Quidditch, Potter."

"I'd rather taken the detentions," James said, smiling.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face, Potter."

"Get that stupid thing off your face- oh, I'm sorry,

that is your face," I said with mock forgiveness.

"The detentions will take place on Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday."

"Would you like to hear the truth, Stony?" Jacob asked suddenly. "The truth is that we were busy stopping Voldemort from rising. Not that you care…"

"Cadler, I will not take your nonsense," Stony said. "I'll add Mondays to the list of detentions for lying."

"Whatever, I really couldn't care less," James said sighing. "Let's go guys."

We all left and walked out.

James was muttering angrily as we left. Something about beating the crap out of that arse. A had a hunch he was talking about Stonewell…

"I have to go do something," James muttered running off. "Apologize to Al."

* * *

(Albus)

I was sitting in the Common Room studying for exams- despite the fact they were weeks away- when James came bursting through the porthole running towards me.

"Al," he said smiling once he reached me. "I…"

He trailed off running a hand through his hair. He stared at me with his hazel eyes which were full of… compassion? James hadn't looked at me with anything but hate and disgust in so long.

James sighed angrily and said, "You're going to hear me say this once. I am not going to say it again. If you make fun of me for it I'm going to have to beat you up, understand?"

I nodded. Under normal situations I would have told James I was busy and to get on with the point just so that he didn't think I cared too much about what he had to say. If he knew I was hanging on to very word he was saying his ego would blow up to the size of a blimp.

"I'm sorry, Al. I was an idiot. I should have listened to your whole story about the cloak and… I got it back."

I stared at my brother with shock. "How'd you get it back?"

James looked at me as if judging how much he should tell me. Then he sighed. "Sit down, Al, I've got a long story to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: **So here's the update guys.

1: Review and tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate it? I have no idea you tell me. And for for the record I have no objection to constructive criticism

2: I couldn't really fit it into the story, but Jacob's sister made it home okay. Her grandfather picked her up from Homesgade.

3: The books has three more chapter. The first chapter of the third book-which is the only book that has not been named yet- will be updated based on how many reviews I get. I don't have a specific number but lets try to boost this book up to at least 30 reviews. I'd also appreciate it if you guys followed or Favorited. I always appreciate it.

4: I hope your glad Albus and James finally made up. It was all stupid Code's fault they were fighting. GRRRR!

"I can fight the clouds, Bella, but I can't handle an eclipse," Jacob Black, Eclipse.

-Monkeywoman14


End file.
